Dark Hour
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Post 3x09. Oliver revient de son combat contre Ra's après plus d'un mois d'absence. Seulement tout le monde n'est pas présent, Félicity a disparu, où est-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Oliver compte bien le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui est beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente, je vous préviens, je risque de ne pas être appréciée de tous lol**

 **Mais bon, j'avais cette idée en tête et je devais l'écrire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans le train depuis deux heures, j'ai pris le premier qui me ramènerait à Starling... Je suis parti depuis plus d'un mois et je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres... Je suis mort lors de ce combat contre Ra's, si Tatsu et Maseo ne m'avaient pas sauvé, je ne serais pas là. Je ferme les yeux en me souvenant de ce dernier mois, j'ai mis tellement de temps à me remettre, je me sens encore faible par moment, mais ça va, j'ai connu pire et je pense que je peux reprendre mes combats sans soucis.

Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est la réaction de tout le monde... Théa ne sait pas pourquoi je suis partie et je vais finir par devoir lui expliquer qui je suis réellement, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, à force de me voir disparaître de cette façon, elle doit se poser des questions. Je pense que c'est ma petite sœur que je vais aller voir en premier, j'aimerais voir les autres, mais Théa ne mérite pas que je la passe au second plan, c'est ma petite sœur.

Je ne m'en fais pas pour John et Roy, au contraire, ils sont forts, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi, j'en suis certain, mais ils doivent continuer le combat... Ils doivent quand même se demander où je suis, si je suis mort ou vivant... J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent, j'ai vu aux informations que la ville a des soucis en ce moment, je sais qu'ils font de leur mieux, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans moi. Roy devient meilleur chaque jour, mais il lui reste du chemin à faire... John est doué aussi, mais avec un arc... Disons que ce n'est pas son truc.

La réaction que j'appréhende le plus, c'est celle de Félicity... Je suis partie juste après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais... Je le pensais, je l'aime depuis longtemps... Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger et pourtant elle l'est à chaque seconde, près de moi... Je ne voulais pas partir sans qu'elle sache à quel point elle compte pour moi, à quel point je l'aime et je tiens à elle. Je lui ai dit et je suis parti sans qu'elle ne puisse me répondre... D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si elle a quelque chose à répondre à ça... Je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer. J'ai hâte de la voir et de la serrer contre moi, parce que je sais qu'elle doit s'inquiéter, même si elle ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime, je sais qu'elle tient à moi et qu'elle sera heureuse de me revoir.

Le train s'arrête, je suis arrivé, je prends mon sac et descend du wagon avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la gare, je dois aller voir Théa. Je prends un taxi à qui j'indique l'adresse du loft. J'espère que Théa est chez nous, je ne me vois pas patienter des heures en attendant ma petite sœur.

J'arrive au loft en quelques minutes, je paie ma course et descends du taxi avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je monte les étages d'un pas rapide avant d'arriver devant la porte. Je rentre sans hésiter, le cœur battant à tout rompre, un frisson me parcourant... Je dois être plus nerveux que je le pensais de revoir ma petite sœur.

J'entre, la pièce est calme, seul le bruit de la TV se fait entendre. Théa est assise sur le canapé, elle se tourne quand je l'appelle avant de se lever et de courir vers moi. Je la serre contre moi et me rends compte à quel point ma petite sœur m'a manqué.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé Ollie ?_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- N'essaye pas de mentir, si tu dois me mentir, ne dis rien... Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !_

Je ne dis rien, elle ne veut pas que je mente, alors je me tais. Je la serre davantage dans mes bras avant de la relâcher, je la regarde de haut en bas, elle à l'air d'aller bien, tant mieux, je suis heureux.

 _\- Tu vas bien Théa ?_

Elle se fige avant de baisser le regard, que se passe-t-il ? Je fronce les sourcils afin de lui demander, mais elle me devance.

 _\- Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas... C'est juste..._

Je recule d'un pas, me demandant ce qu'elle veut me dire, mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Théa croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire.

 _\- Il y a plus d'une semaine Roy est venu en me disant qu'il avait passé une sale journée... Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais il appréhende ton retour... Il ne sait pas comment te l'annoncer..._

Je ne dis rien, je pose un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur et quitte le loft, Théa m'appelle, mais je ne réponds pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a ennuyé Roy au point qu'il en a parlé à Théa, il ne lui a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, mais je suis inquiet... Est-ce que Ra's a tenté quelque chose contre eux durant mon absence ? Est-ce que la ville a été menacée ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux a été blessé ? Je secoue la tête, ça ne peut pas être ça, ils doivent aller bien, il le faut.

J'arrive au repaire assez rapidement, j'y suis allé à pied, je ne voulais pas attendre un taxi et me retrouver coincé dans les embouteillages. Quand j'y arrive, je remarque de suite que l'endroit m'a manqué, tout ce qu'on fait, mes amis, Félicity... Tout m'a manqué. Je pousse la porte qui va me mener à ceux qui compte pour moi et je descends les marches. J'entends des bruits de bâtons qui s''entrechoquent, une fois en bas, je vois John et Roy qui s'entraînent sans relâche, je m'approche, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ils vont bien. Je suis rassuré.

 _\- Salut..._

Ils s'arrêtent sans attendre et me regarde, John approche et vient me serrer contre lui, il est rassuré, je dois dire que je le suis aussi, rassuré d'être rentré... D'être à la maison. Roy avance vers moi, il n'est pas aussi démonstratif que John, mais je vois qu'il est heureux de me voir.

 _\- On te croyait mort... Merlyn a ramené une épée couverte de ton sang..._

Je soupire, je me doutais qu'ils me croyaient mort, je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie pendant des semaines, je ne suis pas surpris.

 _\- Des amis m'ont sauvé... Sans eux, j'y serais resté... Je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contacter... Désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, tu es là... C'est le plus important._

Je leur souris et regarde vers les ordinateurs, c'est étrange, Félicity n'est pas là, est-ce qu'elle a quitté l'équipe car elle me croyait mort ? Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi dire, j'ai peur de leur réponse... Et si elle était partie ? Je me tourne vers mes amis et John secoue la tête.

 _\- Elle n'est pas là... Oliver..._

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

Je pose cette question avec des tremblements dans la voix, parce que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, sinon John m'aurait dit, elle est chez elle ou au travail... Elle ne va pas bien, je suis persuadé que cela a un rapport avec ce dont ma sœur m'a parlé. Je ne supporte pas ce silence et je crois que je vais m'énerver !

 _\- John !_

 _\- Elle a disparu... Oliver... Ça fait plus d'une semaine..._

Disparue... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour la retrouver ?! Où est-elle ? Je ne veux pas y croire, pas maintenant... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais... Je n'avais qu'une hâte... Rentrer à la maison et lui parler, lui dire que je le pensais, que je ne lui avais pas dos ces mots parce que je partais... Et là John me dit qu'elle a disparu ! Je refuse de le croire !

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Tant pis pour les retrouvailles, c'est elle que je veux et je vais la ramener !

 _\- On en sait rien... Il y a dix jours, elle n'est pas venue ici... On pensait qu'elle était au bureau, Roy y a été, mais elle n'y était pas._

 _\- J'ai demandé à son patron, mais il ne l'a pas vu..._

Son patron... Ray Palmer, dire qu'il l'a embrassé, je les ai vus... J'ai eu mal en les voyant ainsi, mais je comprends... Si elle l'aime, je suis prêt à la laisser vivre sa vie... Mais je ne veux pas lâcher tant que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

 _\- On a demandé à Lance de la chercher, on l'a fait aussi, mais on a aucune trace d'elle._

Je serre le poing et me tourne vers la sortie.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- À son appartement !_

 _\- Oliver on y a été... Il n'y a rien !_

 _\- Je dois y aller !_

Je me fiche qu'ils y soient déjà allés, je dois voir de mes yeux qu'elle n'est plus là. J'ai pris ma moto, ça m'a manqué de ne plus la conduire, j'arrive chez Félicity en cinq minutes. Je descends et pénètre dans l'immeuble le cœur lourd. Je monte jusqu'à son appartement et je rentre la clé dans la serrure... Si elle savait que j'ai un double de ses clés, je pense qu'elle m'en voudrait... Ou peut-être pas. Je rentre chez elle et je sens de suite qu'il n'y a plus personne qui vit ici. Le courrier est amassé devant la porte, je le ramasse et regarde s'il n'y a rien d'important, je pose les publicités sur le meuble à l'entrée et garde deux enveloppes contenant les factures, je les paierais, je ne veux pas que Félicity se retrouve dans la merde quand elle va revenir, parce que oui, elle va revenir ! Je fais le tour de son appartement, un carton se trouve posé sur la table, il est étiqueté d'un bandeau de la police... Je suppose que c'est Lance qui l'a remis ici après avoir vérifié que son contenu ne menait pas à Félicity.

Je m'approche et mon cœur rate un battement en découvrant son portable et sa tablette... Félicity a des ennuis, j'en suis sûr, elle ne partirait jamais sans son matériel !

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

Cette phrase meurt dans un sanglot, je ne pleure pas, mais l'envie est là, forte, présente, puissante... Je sais que je ne vais pas avoir de réponse à cette question, pourtant j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est.

 _\- On a cherché partout Oliver..._

Je me tourne et ne suis pas surpris de me retrouver face à John, il a dû me suivre depuis le repaire, je regarde de nouveau l'appartement vide de celle que j'aime.

 _\- Je vais la retrouver... Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je la retrouverais..._

John ne dit rien, de toute façon, il n'a rien à dire, je vais retrouver Félicity et lui dire que je l'aime, elle le sait, mais cette fois je lui dirais sans partir ensuite, sans arrière pensée. Je lui dirais parce que je le pense.

Félicity, patiente, je vais te retrouver, peu importe où tu es, ce qui s'est passé, je te retrouverais et je te ramènerais à mes côtés.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Je balance rageusement mon arc sur le sol, encore une fausse piste... Un type enlevais des jeunes femmes blondes depuis des mois afin de les prostituer... J'ai arrêté son réseau et je pensais trouver Félicity, mais il n'en est rien, sur les sept filles présentes, aucune n'a entendu parler de Félicity. Elle n'a jamais été là-bas... En un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal, imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Félicity ai pu servir d'esclave sexuelle... Ça me brise le cœur... Elle est ailleurs, elle doit être ailleurs.

 _\- Calme-toi Oliver !_

Je me tourne vers John, le regard noir, s'il croit pouvoir me calmer, il rêve ! Trois mois que je la cherche sans relâche, lui et Roy semblent avoir perdu espoir, Lance me dit qu'elle est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est... Je refuse d'y croire, je continuerais de la chercher, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra. Je ne réponds pas à John, je me contente de retirer mon costume et d'aller m'entraîner, frapper le mannequin me calme... Un peu.

 _\- Oliver, il faut que tu arrêtes de la chercher. Tu sais très bien que..._

 _\- Que rien Dig !_

Je refuse qu'il continue de parler, elle est en vie, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

 _\- Elle est morte ! Sinon on l'aurait déjà retrouvé !_

Je m'éloigne du mannequin et m'avance vers lui, en trois enjambées je le touche presque, je lève le poing et lui en colle une.

 _\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Elle est vivante !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi on ne la retrouve pas ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me retourne sans un regard pour mon ami, je suis furieux, contre tout le monde, contre moi... John et Roy abandonnent, tout le monde la croit morte, sauf moi, je suis le seul qui la recherche encore et qui continuera... Si demain je leur dis qu'elle est en vie, ils me prendront pour un fou. Mais je sais qu'elle l'est, elle est quelque part, vivante, je le sens. Je regarde vers son bureau qui est vide, tous les matins quand je viens ici... J'ai la sensation qu'elle va y être, assise dans son fauteuil, qu'elle va se tourner vers moi, me sourire et courir dans mes bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais j'y crois.

J'entends la porte du repaire se refermer, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas entendre les mêmes conneries de la bouche de Roy, je n'en ai plus la force. Le bruit d'une arme qu'on dégaine se fait entendre, je me retourne d'un geste brusque, prêt à me battre s'il le faut.

 _\- Nyssa !_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je lui ai t qu'elle pouvait venir dès qu'elle a besoin d'aide, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. John a son arme pointée sur elle, Nyssa les mains en l'air me regardant dans les yeux.

 _\- Je pensais être mieux accueilli que ça Oliver..._

 _\- La ferme, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Je m'approche de John qui lui parle d'un ton menaçant, je sais qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Je pose une main sur son arme et le force à la baisser.

 _\- Laisse-la John._

Je me rapproche de Nyssa qui a baissé les mains. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis elle et moi, mais on se comprend. Elle s'approche de moi tout en retirant la cape de la ligue.

 _\- Tu as des ennuis Nyssa ?_

 _\- Je reviens d'une mission assez longue..._

Elle soupire, la mort de Sara l'a brisé, elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais je sais que c'est le cas. Elle l'aimait et je ne peux que la comprendre.

 _\- Après ton combat contre mon père, je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer en mission... Loin, afin d'oublier._

 _\- Oublier ?_

 _\- Je n'oublierais jamais ma Sara... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester rester chez moi, Sara y est trop présente... Je suis partie en Corée du Nord._

En Corée du Nord ? Là je suis impressionné, elle n'a pas l'air blessé, mais connaissant Nyssa, elle ne risquait rien.

 _\- Je te passe les détails, mais je suis rentrée la semaine dernière. Mon père m'a chargé de l'entraînement d'un groupe._

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, elle me raconte qu'à la ligue, les meilleurs soldats entraînent les moins expérimentés afin de leur donner le niveau nécessaire. J'apprécie Nyssa, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça, si elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la Ligue des Assassins, elle le sait. Je suis prêt à aider Nyssa, mais pas Ra's et elle le sait. Je soupire et secoue la tête sans masquer mon agacement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça Nyssa ?_

 _\- Parce que celle que tu recherches depuis des mois... Est là-bas._

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse de la croire !

 _\- Mensonge !_

Je ne veux pas croire, Félicity est si douce, si innocente, elle n'a pas sa place là-bas... Non, ce n'est pas ce que je devrais penser... Elle ne peut pas être là-bas ! Félicity à la Ligue ? C'est impossible et je ne veux pas imaginer voir ma douce Félicity en train de se battre, elle va se faire tuer en moins de deux !

 _\- Je ne te mens pas Oliver._

 _\- Si ! Félicity ne peut pas être à la Ligue... Pas elle..._

Je vois Nyssa sortir quelque chose de sa poche, elle me le tend, c'est une enveloppe. Je la prends et l'ouvre sans attendre avant de sortir le papier qu'i l'intérieur. Une photo, je n'ose pas regarder.

 _\- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, j'ai réussi à prendre une photo d'elle._

Je baisse le regard et mon cœur rate un battement, c'est elle, je reconnais ses cheveux blonds dont la racine devient brune, je reconnais son profil... Elle est en train d'attacher une ceinture autour de sa taille, c'est elle, je le sais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Nanda Parbat ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment elle y est arrivée... Un soldat m'a dit qu'elle était arrivée il y a plus de trois mois..._

 _\- Pourquoi..._

Je ne peux pas continuer, j'en suis incapable, seule... Elle va se faire tuer. Les larmes restent bloquée dans ma gorge, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

 _\- Elle est dans le groupe que je dois former..._

 _\- Elle ne sait pas se battre... Nyssa, tu la connais..._

Nyssa se tourne vers moi, son regard est dur et froid en temps normal, mais j'arrive à distinguer, une forme de compassion... Je ne sais pas si je me trompe, mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard, qui m'est inconnu.

 _\- Non... Je ne la connais pas et toi non plus Oliver... Cette femme sur la photo n'est plus celle que tu as connu... Elle est forte... Elle sait se battre._

Je refuse de la croire, c'est impossible !

 _\- Tu connais la drogue que mon père utilise ? Sara t'en a parlé ?_

J'entends de la tristesse dans sa voix en évoquant celle qu'elle a aimé. Je hoche la tête, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'explications, Félicity a été drogué et a perdu sa personnalité, elle est devenue membre à part entière de la Ligue des Assassins.

 _\- Je dois la ramener... Je n'ai pas le choix !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Oliver... Ce n'est pas aussi simple !_

 _\- Je me fiche que ce soit simple ! Je refuse de la laisser là-bas !_

Ma douce Félicity... Dans la Ligue, j'essaye de l'imaginer se battre, mais je n'y arrive pas, elle n'est pas comme ça... Est-ce qu'elle a déjà tué ? Je ne sais pas, je voudrais savoir, mais j'ai peur de découvrir la vérité, de découvrir que la Félicity que j'aime n'existe plus...

 _\- Il y a un moyen Oliver..._

Je me tourne brusquement vers Nyssa, un moyen ? Elle a un moyen de m'aider à la sortir de cet enfer ? Je n'ose pas parler, il s'agit de la Ligue des Assassins, rien est simple avec eux... Je me souviens du mal que Sara a eu de les quitter, elle a failli en mourir... Nyssa l'a libérée car elle ne voulait pas la voir mourir... Je ne veux pas que Félicity meure, je ne le supporterais pas, je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

 _\- Dis-moi Nyssa._

 _\- Mon père sait que tu es en vie... Il te veut comme successeur._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je me tourne vers John qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Nyssa nous a dit que ma Félicity est en vie. Je lui lance un regard noir, je ne suis pas prêt à entendre ses reproches, ses conseils ou je ne sais quoi. Nyssa est là, elle me donne un moyen de sortir Félicity de la Ligue... Devenir le successeur de Ra's n'est pas ce que je veux, mais si je peux le lui faire croire et finir par sauver Félicity, je dois tout tenter.

 _\- Oliver... Ne fais pas ça... On trouvera un autre moyen._

Je me tourne vers lui, je suis furieux, la colère monte en moi, je sais que Dig n'est pas responsable, mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer cette colère... Sa joue devient rouge à cause du poing que je lui ai envoyé.

 _\- Il y a dix minutes tu me disais qu'elle était morte et que je devais abandonner. Tu es la dernière personne de qui je veux le conseil._

Je fais de nouveau face à Nyssa qui a un petit sourire en coin, elle savait que je dirais ça, j'en suis persuadé.

 _\- Que dois-je faire Nyssa ?_

 _\- J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais te ramener. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Mais je te préviens... Elle ne t'écoutera pas..._

Mon cœur se serre, je sais déjà tout ça, mais je dois y aller, je dois la ramener. Peu importe comment je m'y prends, le temps que ça prendra.

 _\- Mon père sait qu'elle te connaît, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait devenir membre de la ligue... Il veut t'attirer à Nanda Parbat._

 _\- Et bien il a réussi !_

John veut parler, mais il se retient quand il voit mon regard, il n'a pas à dire quoi que ce soit, je vais retrouver Félicity, même si je dois faire tout ce que Ra's me demande, c'est ainsi que je l'aime... Je sais que je vais devoir le lui prouver, lui faire comprendre qui elle était avant cette foutue drogue.

J'aimerais passer voir Théa, mais je ne peux pas... Si je la vois, elle va me demander ce qui se passe, va vouloir m'empêcher de partir la retrouver. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de craquer, je dois retrouver celle que j'aime. Je dois quand même lui dire au revoir, je lui ai promis de ne plus partir sans le lui dire. Je prends mon portable et rentre son numéro avant de m'éloigner de Nyssa qui me regarde faire. Ma petite sœur décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

 _ **\- Ollie ? Comment ça va ?**_

 _\- Speedy... Je suis désolé..._

Désolé petite sœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir.

 _ **\- Tu vas repartir ?**_

 _\- Oui..._

 _ **\- Combien de temps ?**_

Je soupire, je dois me montrer honnête avec elle.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Un moment, je sais où elle est... Théa... Je sais où est Félicity, je dois la ramener._

Elle reste sans dire quoique ce soit pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Je comprends Ollie... Sois prudent, peu importe ce que tu fais._

Je raccroche sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas en dire plus, si je le fais, Théa va tenter de me dire de rester, va me demander si je suis sûr de moi... Je le suis, je veux aller à Nanda Parbat afin de retrouver Félicity, mais d'un autre côté, je vais être seul, personne ne peut venir avec moi... Il y aura Nyssa, mais elle ne pourra pas m'aider sans que son père sache tout.

Je retourne vers Nyssa, prêt à partir, tant pis si je m'inquiète, je le ferais une fois là-bas, tout ce que je veux, c'est partir aussi vite que possible et me retrouver face à Félicity, en chair et en os et pas la voir à travers une photo.

 _\- Allons-y Nyssa._

Elle hoche la tête et prend la direction de la sortie, je la suis sans un regard pour John, il l'a croyait morte et ne semble pas disposé à m'aider de cette façon. Mais je suis motivé, je vais la retrouver et la ramener.

Deux heures plus tard nous sommes sur un petit bateau qui se dirige en direction de Nanda Parbat, les membres de l'équipage sont tous des assassins. Nyssa leur a dit de ne pas me toucher, que Ra's attendait mon arrivée. Je n'ai rien dit depuis que je suis monté à bord, je n'ai pris aucune affaire, je ne pense qu'à Félicity et à ce qu'elle doit faire à la Ligue depuis son arrivée, est-ce qu'elle a déjà eu des missions qui l'ont poussé à tuer ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà subi un entraînement poussé ? Je ne sais pas, je sais que j'aurais les réponses dans quelques heures... Le temps me semble long, figé, j'ai l'impression que l'instant qui va la faire revenir vers moi est de plus en plus loin, je suis inquiet, nerveux, impatient... Amoureux... C'est ça le pire, je l'aime, je pensais la retrouver et lui avouer mon amour une seconde fois, lui dire que je voulais être avec elle... Mais non, je me retrouve sur un bateau, en direction de Nanda Parbat afin de la sauver... Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas face à qui je vais me retrouver.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fic. Je remercie d'ailleurs Delicity qui m'a bien aidé, sans elle, j'aurais sans doute abandonné ou fait moins bien ^^**

 **C'est la dernière fic que j'ai sous le coude, après je dois essayer de trouver un début à Lightning, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi XD**

 **Donc comme c'est la dernière fic que j'ai sous le coude, voulez-vous quand même un chapitre tous les deux jours, ou voulez-vous un par semaine afin de vous faire patienter ?**

 **A vous de choisir ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Peu de reviews au premier chapitre, mais je ne suis pas étonnée, les fics plus sombre plaise moins que les fics que j'écris habituellement.**

 **Voici le chapitre deux, car on m'a demandé de continuer de publier comme ça,**

 **bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'arrive à Nanda Parbat avec appréhension, je sais qu'Oliver est là, quelque part, il n'est pas mort ! Je refuse de croire qu'il nous a quitté, malgré le sang présent sur cette épée, malgré son absence qui se fait longue, malgré ma raison qui me cri qu'il nous a quitté... Mon cœur refuse de le croire, Oliver n'est pas mort, c'est impossible !

Je suis partie de Starling sans rien à part mes vêtements sur le dos, je n'ai rien, j'ai laissé mon portable, ma tablette, tout, je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve. Je sais que John ou Roy me convaincront de rentrer, ils pensent que je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile et dans le fond ils ont raisons, mais je ne veux plus l'être... Oliver est là, j'en suis sûre, il m'attend... J'espère... John et Roy semblent persuadés qu'il ne reviendra pas, l'épée que Merlyn nous a ramené les a convaincu, pas moi et je refuse de les entendre me dire encore une fois, que l'homme que j'aime est mort... Parce que oui, il est celui que j'aime... Ses mots qu'il m'a dit avant de partir, comme quoi il m'aimait... Je suis restée figée, sans pouvoir bouger et je l'ai regardée partir... Est-ce qu'il serait resté si je lui avais prononcé ces mots que je meure d'envie de lui dire depuis ce jour-là ? Je ne pense pas, il devait protéger sa sœur et dans le fond je sais qu'il a eu raison de partir...

Je suis retournée travailler le lendemain, je me suis retrouvée face à Ray, le souvenir de notre baiser échangé m'est revenu en tête et je me suis sentie coupable, je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je l'ai laissé faire et j'ai répondu à son baiser... Mais Oliver, c'est lui que j'aime, c'est lui que je veux, pas Ray... Je suis en colère contre Oliver, d'être parti, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner, je vais devoir essayer, si je le retrouve.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de Nanda Parbat, un frisson me parcours, je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou de peur, peut-être un peu des deux... J'ai une trouille bleue et je ne sais pas par quel courage j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Mais je suis là et je dois y rester jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à Oliver, j'espère que ses mots il les pensait... Pas comme au manoir, pour tromper Slade... J'espère, je ne supporterais pas une autre tromperie, ça me ferait trop mal.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à trois assassins, habillés de la même tenue que ceux que j'ai déjà vu, mon sang se glace dans mes veine, j'ai peur, je ne peux pas le nier, je suis terrifiée et je me demande pendant un instant ce que je fais ici, je devrais être chez moi, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et pas ici, devant ces assassins qui n'hésiteront pas à me tuer si je ne leur répond pas.

 _\- Répondez !_

Je sursaute en entendant leurs voix, merde Félicity, calme-toi ! Tu ne dois pas montrer ta peur, il ne faut pas ! J'inspire un grand cou tout en fermant les yeux, je dois arrêter d'avoir peur, je vais bientôt voir Oliver, il est là, je le sens.

 _\- Je veux voir Ra's Al Ghul._

Voilà, c'est dit, c'était moins dur que je le pensais, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois deux assassins discuter, l'un d'eux se met à parler plus fort, mais je ne comprends pas leur langue. Ils se séparent et l'un d'eux s'approche de moi, il sort son épée et la pointe à quelques millimètres de moi.

 _\- Ne dis pas un mot et avance !_

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, je ne veux pas risquer d'être tuée avant d'avoir pu parler à Ra's et surtout d'avoir vu Oliver... Je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne vive pas jusqu'à ce soir, mais tant pis, si je peux voir Oliver, juste une seconde et savoir qu'il est en vie... Je pourrais mourir en paix, si Oliver va bien, tout peut m'arriver, ça m'est égal. Les portes de Nanda Parbat s'ouvrent et je rentre avant l'assassin qui a toujours son épée pointée sur moi. Les deux autres restent ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi... En même temps, ils ne risquent rien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

On passe dans d'interminables couloirs sombres, des assassins croisent notre route sans rien dire, sans rien faire. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer et je commence à sentir un nausée monter en moi de façon fulgurante. Je dois me contenir, sinon je risque de me faire transpercée par cette épée à tout instant.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées, mais l'homme me fait rentrer dans une grande pièce, si l'épée ne m'appuyait pas contre le dos, je serais restée figée sur place. Un homme est dans une sorte de baignoire naturelle, elle est immense, je ne baisse pas la tête, il ne faut pas, je dois rester forte, digne et ne pas montrer que je ne veux pas être ici.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

L'homme me regarde sans être gêné de la façon dont moi je le vois. Je ne bouge pas, mais je dois répondre.

 _\- Félicity Smoak..._

Ma voix tremble et je n'arrive pas à le masquer, j'essaye, mais ma peur est plus grande que mon désir de la masquer. L'homme ne bouge toujours pas, il reste dans sa baignoire géante à me regarder. Des personnes sont tout autour, elles ne bougent pas, se contente sans doute d'attendre un ordre de sa part... Est-ce qu'il serait Ra's Al Ghul par hasard ?

 _\- Et bien Félicity Smoak... Que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ?_

Je suis terrifiée, je sens mes jambes trembler, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester debout. Il me toise du regard, me fait peur et pourtant je sais que je sais dois lui répondre. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne sais pas quoi dire et ça me fait bizarre. Il ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder en attendant que je me décide à parler.

 _\- Répond à la question !_

Une douleur me parcours le dos, l'homme derrière moi recule d'un pas et je vois du sang sur son épée, il m'a blessé ! J'ai mal, mais je dois parler, sinon je mourrais sans avoir pu parler à Oliver.

 _\- Oliver... Oliver Queen est ici... Je veux le voir._

L'homme se met à sourire avant de se redresser, je n'ose pas détourner le regard, mais heureusement qu'il porte un vêtement qui cache le bas de son corps. Il sort de son bassin et une femme apporte une tenue qu'il enfile avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je suis tendue et je lutte entre l'envie de m'effondrer et celui de rester debout face à cet homme qui me terrifie du regard.

 _\- Retournez d'où vous venez, vous perdez votre temps !_

 _\- Non !_

Ce mot est sorti de ma bouche sans que je ne me contrôle, dans son regard se manifeste la rage et la haine, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Il s'approcha de moi, pose sa main sur mon cou et me clou au sol tout en serrant sa main. J'étouffe, ne n'arrive pas à respirer, Ra's continuer de serrer de plus en plus fort, mes mains sont sur ses poignets et je lutte afin de respirer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il finit par me relâcher et par se redresser, je reste au sol, la douleur au dos me clouant sur place.

 _\- Je veux savoir... Je veux le voir..._

Ma gorge me fait mal rien qu'en parlant, mon dos me lance et je sais que du sang coule à travers ma chemise... J'ai mal, mais je ne vais pas partir, je refuse de partir sans voir Oliver.

 _\- Partez !_

 _\- Non..._

Il prononce des mots dans cette langue inconnue et j'entends des pas, des bras me relève malgré un cri de douleur et une femme s'approche de moi avec un verre où je viens de la voir mettre quelque chose à l'intérieur. Deux homme me tiennent alors que la femme s'approche de moi, le verre à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent me faire boire. Ra's est furieux, son regard n'a pas changé.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas partir, tu vas m'aider._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut, la femme lève le verre près de mes lèvres.

 _\- Bois !_

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Ra's s'approche et me force à ouvrir la bouche, la femme fait glisser la mixture dans ma bouche et je suis obligée d'avaler le tout, le goût n'est pas terrible, mais j'ai connu pire. Je mets quelques secondes à vider le verre malgré moi.

Ra's parle de nouveau dans sa langue, j'aimerais tant comprendre ce qu'il dit, la femme s'éloigne et pose le verre sur une table dans le fond de la pièce. Ra's retire la tenue qu'il avait enfilé et retourne dans sa baignoire. Je ne dis rien, j'ai l'impression que ma bouche s'engourdit, est-ce que je viens de boire du poison ? Ma tête me tourne et les soldats me forcent à sortir de la pièce en me soutenant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne me sens pas bien, nauséeuse, j'ai l'impression que mon corps devient lourd, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Une porte s'ouvre, mes yeux se ferment, les soldats me poussent dans une pièce et me jette sur un lit avant de partir, je me sens de moins en moins bien, j'ai l'impression de disparaître, de m'enfoncer dans un trou qui n'existe pas... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'ai peur... Pas de mourir... Mais de mourir sans avoir revu Oliver, sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'il nous accorde une chance... À quel point je regrette de ne pas l'avoir embrassé à mon tour à l'hôpital, de ne pas lui avoir dit à que point il m'a blessé au manoir même si j'ai compris pourquoi il a fait ça... J'aurais tant aimé tout lui dire... Mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais, parce que je vais mourir, je le sais... Je suis en train de mourir...

Adieu Oliver...

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Je me réveille dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me lève de mon lit et file sous la douche afin de me réveiller pleinement. Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps tout en repensant à la mission d'hier, elle s'est bien déroulé, je devais empêcher le kidnapping de fils d'un homme d'affaire algérien, ce dernier aide beaucoup notre Ligue et quand les menace envers son fils ont été lancé, il a fait appel à nous.

L'enfant a été mis en sécurité et le kidnappeur a été éliminé... Ma vie a changé en trois mois... Je dois la vie à mon Maître... Il m'a sauvé, j'étais mourante au bord d'une route, il a eu pitié de moi et m'a ramené à Nanda Parbat, je ne me souviens pas de mon passé... Ra's m'a dit que l'homme que j'aimais avait été tué et qu'il m'aiderait à me venger... Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je lui confiance, il est mon Maître... Pourquoi me mentirait-il ? Je me vengerais de cet homme qui a tué celui que j'aimais et à cause de qui j'ai perdu mes souvenirs !

J'ai été inconsciente pendant des jours, Ra's a pris soin de moi, m'a soigné grâce au puits de Lazare, je lui dois la vie. Il m'a demandé si je voulais partir, mais j'ai refusé, je n'avais nulle part où aller... Je ne voulais pas quitter le seul endroit dont je me souvenais.

Je sors de la douche et me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai changé... Je me souviens que j'étais blonde avant, mais ça ne me convenait pas... Les membres de la Ligue ont tous les cheveux foncés, je voulais leur ressembler, j'ai demandé à une femme vivant là-bas, de m'aider à retirer cette couleur que je me suis mise à détester. J'enroule une serviette autour de moi quand je sens une main la tirer afin de la jeter au sol.

 _\- On a encore du temps avant de rentrer, non ?_

 _\- L'avion part dans deux heures._

Je vois un sourire naître sur son visage, il m'attire dans la chambre et me fait tomber sur le lit. Je me redresse sur mes avant bras. Adam est un membre de la ligue qui fait beaucoup de mission pour Ra's, il s'approche de moi et tire mes jambes afin de me faire retomber sur le lit et d'entrer en moi avec force.

Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas non plus, mais les relations entre hommes et femmes sont interdites au sein de Nanda Parbat. Lors de la première mission que j'ai effectué il y a deux semaines, un soldat est venu dans ma chambre d'hôtel en me demandant si je voulais passer du bon temps... Au début j'ai refusé, mais la mission m'a frustrée, car je n'ai pas réussi à tuer le gars... J'ai passé la nuit avec ce soldat, ça m'a soulagé et détendue... Du coup avec Adam, c'est moi qui est fait le premier pas et il a été ravi.

Il s'allonge sur moi tout en continuant de bouger, je ne retiens pas mes cris, c'est le seul moment où je peux m'exprimer et putain ce que ça fait du bien ! Adam se fige et cri une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur mon corps.

 _\- Tu es bonne Siham..._

Je me mets à rire avant de le repousser.

 _\- Si tu le dis, mais rêve pas, si ça se trouve c'est la seule fois que ça t'arrivera._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, il y en a d'autres._

Il se relève et se rhabille alors que j'en fais de même. On échange aucun baiser, aucun regard, les sentiments sont inexistants, je ne ressens rien, ni amour, ni amitié, ni peine, ni tendresse... Rien. Ce que je viens de faire avec lui, c'est un moyen de se faire plaisir et de décompresser.

 _\- On doit y aller Siham, si on rate l'avion... Le Maître..._

 _\- C'est bon, j'ai compris._

J'enfile ma veste et le suis... Siham, c'est le prénom que je me suis choisis. Ra's m'a demandé de me choisir un nom comme on ne connaissait pas le mien. J'ai choisi Siham, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime ce prénom, je le trouve court et simple, sans fioriture, il va droit au but.

On arrive à Nanda Parbat plusieurs heures plus tard, Adam part de son côté et moi du mien, on a couché ensemble deux fois, ça ne se reproduira pas, sauf si on repart en mission ensemble... Peut-être, mais il y a tellement de membre dans la Ligue, que ce serait une coïncidence que Ra's m'envoie de nouveau avec lui. Je m'apprête à me rendre dans ma chambre afin de me changer quand j'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne brusquement tout en dégainant mon épée, je déteste qu'on me surprenne !

 _\- Maître !_

Je fais tomber mon épée et me mets à genoux, je viens de menacer mon Maître, celui qui m'a sauvé... Je mérite la mort, rien de moins.

 _\- Relève-toi Siham._

Je lui obéis sans attendre, sans prononcer un mot. Je baisse les yeux, prête à recevoir mon châtiment.

 _\- Ton instinct est de plus en plus aiguisé Siham, je suis fier de toi._

Je lève les yeux avant de les baisser de nouveau, je ne dois pas le regarder, c'est la règle ici, ne pas croiser le regard, c'est un signe de défiance.

 _\- Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es là que depuis trois mois, tu progresseras._

Il passe près de moi sans ajouter une parole, j'entends mon épée au sol, il doit la ramasser, je n'ose pas le regarder... Je m'attends à tout, à ce qui me transperce avec pour avoir osé dégainer mon épée face à lui. Il se rapproche de moi et me la tend, j'hésite avant de la prendre et de la ranger dans son fourreau.

 _\- J'ai entendu que l'ennemi a été tué... Est-ce toi ?_

 _\- Non... Je lui courais après quand il s'est fait renverser... Je n'y suis pour rien._

 _\- Tu voulais le tuer ?_

 _\- Je voulais vous prouver que vous pouviez me faire confiance, je voulais le tuer._

Il ne sourit pas mais semble se contenter de ma réponse. Je voulais le tuer ce salaud, je voulais prouver à mon Maître qu'il avait raison de m'envoyer en mission malgré ma récente arrivée à la Ligue.

 _\- Ma fille est revenue de sa mission... Je veux que tu t'entraînes avec elle._

 _\- Entendu._

Il s'éloigne de moi, j'entends ses pas devenir de plus en plus faible et quand je ne les entends plus, je laisse toute la pression redescendre, mon Maître est conciliant, il aurait pu me tuer sans hésiter, je l'aurais mérité, mais il n'en a rien fait.

Je suis rentrée de mission depuis trois jours et je me retrouve face à la fille de mon Maître, Nyssa, elle est chargée d'entraîner les jeunes recrues, moi y compris. Elle est devant moi, elle tient à ce qu'on s'entraîne avec des bâtons, elle me regarde étrangement, comme si elle me connaissait, mais ça ne peut pas être le cas, mon Maître m'aurait dit si j'étais déjà venu ici. Nyssa commence à m'attaquer, j'essaye d'esquiver au mieux et j'y arrive... Nyssa recommence et j'esquive de nouveau, par contre je ne parviens pas à l'attaquer, elle contre-attaque à chaque fois... Je comprends, c'est la fille de mon Maître, elle est plus fort que nous tous.

Nyssa se recule et ordonne à un soldat de prendre le relais avec moi. Il commence à attaquer mais cette fois je peux rendre les coups, il est beaucoup moins fort que Nyssa. Je le mets à terre au bout de quelques minutes, par contre il m'a bien fait souffrir, mon bras me fait mal et je crois qu'il m'a blessé, je voudrais lui faire payer, mais Nyssa interrompt le combat.

Nyssa nous demande de partir, elle nous dit que l'entraînement est terminé et qu'on reprendra demain. Je ne la regarde pas, je me contente de remettre ma tenue correctement et de ranger mon arme. J'ai encore du mal à me faire au fait qu'on doive garder une arme sur soit à chaque instant ici. Je n'ai jamais été agressé par surprise, mais Ra's nous dit qu'il faut toujours être sur ses gardes. J'entends des pas, je ne fais car je sais que Nyssa est la seule à être encore présente dans cette salle avec moi.

 _\- Depuis quand es-tu là ?_

Je ne la regarde pas, je n'en ai pas envie.

 _\- Ça va faire trois mois._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_

Je trouve qu'elle me pose un peu trop de questions, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Mais bon, c'est la fille de mon Maître, je pense que je dois lui dire.

 _\- Votre père m'a trouvé, j'étais mourante non loin d'ici... Mon fiancé est mort._

Je parle avec détachement, comment pourrais-je montrer de la peine alors que je ne me souviens pas de cet homme ? C'est impossible, je me tourne face à Nyssa et j'ai l'impression qu'elle doute de ce que je dis.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu restée ?_

 _\- Il m'a sauvé, je lui dois tout._

 _\- Je vois..._

Elle reste sans rien dire durant de longues secondes, je m'apprête à quitter la salle, je ne compte pas rester ici indéfiniment. J'ouvre la porte quand je sens une main me retenir, je réussis à l'esquiver, mais elle ne contre-attaque pas, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est refermer la porte.

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire, le jour où tu retrouveras ta mémoire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je verrais si ça reviens. Tout ce que je sais... C'est que peu importe celle que j'étais, je ne suis plus cette personne, votre père m'a sauvé. Aujourd'hui, je suis Siham._

Je quitte la pièce et cette fois Nyssa ne tente pas de me rattraper, j'ai vu passer quelque chose dans son regard, je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'était différent du regard auquel je suis habitué ici. Les soldat, mon Maître, tout le monde a un regard vide et plein de colère, celui de Nyssa s'est voilé à un instant, comme si elle avait de la peine... Je secoue la tête, c'est impossible. Nyssa Al Ghul est la fille de mon Maître, il n'y a pas de place dans sa vie pour les émotions, son travail est de tuer, de se battre et de devenir de plus en plus forte. La peine, la tristesse, la compassion ne font pas de nous des assassins.

Une semaine s'est passée depuis le retour de Nyssa, mais elle vient de repartir en mission, elle ne nous a rien dit et est parti avec un groupe d'homme en qui elle a confiance. Durant cette semaine, Nyssa n'a pas arrêté de m'entraîner, de me juger... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle m'a posé des dizaines de question, me demandant comment je faisais pour m'adapter à la vie ici, si je m'en sortais, si je n'étais pas souvent blessée... J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais dès que son père est près de nous... Elle fait preuve de distance. Il se passe quelque chose et j'aimerais comprendre, je voulais lui demander, mais je sais que si je le fais, je n'aurais pas de réponse.

Elle est partie et je me demande si elle va revenir vite... Elle est la fille du Maître, avec elle, j'ai l'impression de progresser et je veux devenir forte afin que Ra's comprenne qu'il a eu raison de me sauver la vie et de me faire entrer dans la Ligue.

 _\- Siham._

Je me tourne, l'homme de main de mon Maître se trouve là, il lui fait confiance et lui demande de ne jamais le quitter afin d'assurer ses arrières, je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Le Maître te demande._

Je le suis sans attendre, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser de toute façon. Je parcours de longs couloirs avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouve mon Maître. Il se tourne vers moi et me sert un verre de vin, il doit y avoir un soucis... Il ne fait jamais ça... Je prends le vin et attend qu'il boive avant d'en faire autant.

 _\- Tu sais que ma fille est repartie en mission ?_

 _\- Oui, je l'ai vue partir ce matin._

Il boit une autre gorgée, je n'en fais rien, j'ai la sensation qu'il va m'annoncer quelque chose de déplaisant.

 _\- Elle est partie chercher un homme qui deviendra le prochain Ra's Al Ghul._

 _\- Le prochain ?_

Est-ce que mon Maître est mourant ? Je refuse de le croire, il doit y avoir un moyen de le sauver si c'est le cas !

 _\- Devenir la tête de la Ligue est un processus long et compliqué, il va lui falloir des années pour se sentir prêt._

Je comprends... Enfin, je crois.

 _\- J'ai une fille, mais selon toi... Est-ce qu'une femme peut prendre ma place ?_

Je ne dois pas réfléchir, allez Siham, ne réfléchit pas !

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non._

Il fait un petit sourire en coin avant de boire de nouveau, il me fait signe d'en faire autant et j'obéis.

 _\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de tout ça. La raison est simple Siham. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trahi._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de me dire.

 _\- Tes souvenirs peuvent revenir un jour... Cet homme sera drogué et ses souvenirs s'envoleront... Mais les tiens ont été effacé à cause d'un accident, ils peuvent revenir._

Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si mon Maître ne m'avait pas menti en me droguant, mais j'ai vu comment il se comportait durant ma convalescence, il était attentif et semblait désolé pour moi. Il dit la vérité, je le sais. S'il me parle de cet homme c'est que j'ai dû le connaître avant. Je suis nerveuse, mais j'ose demander.

 _\- Je connais cet homme ?_

Mon Maître se rapproche de moi, prend mon verre et le pose derrière moi.

 _\- Tu ne le connais pas, mais ton ancien toi oui... Cet homme a tué ton fiancé._

Mon sang se glace et je sens mes jambes trembler. Je ne sais pas qui j'étais avant, mais je sais que j'étais heureuse, j'avais un fiancé, un homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Un jour nous sommes partis en voyage tous les deux, il a été tué et moi blessée... J'étais ici quand je me suis réveillée.

 _\- Maître..._

 _\- Cet homme est le seul digne de prendre la tête de la Ligue des Assassins. Je ne veux pas que tu te venges Siham. Si tes souvenirs reviennent, j'espère que tu m'obéiras._

Il quitte la pièce sans ajouter un mot... Je ne sais pas quoi penser, un homme que je suis censé détester va arriver. Il deviendra le prochain Ra's Al Ghul, je lui devrais obéissance... Comment pourrais-je faire ? Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a fait, qu'il a tué mon fiancé, je ne me souviens même pas de cet homme que je suis censé avoir aimé... Pourquoi mon Maître m'a-t-il parlé de ce pan de ma vie passée ? Il a rempli mon esprit de doutes et de contradictions... Je vais devoir vivre ici, avec cet homme qui a tué mon fiancé et je n'aurais pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit... Pour le moment, ça va, je ne me souviens de rien, mais si je me souviens, je devrais lutter contre mon envie de tuer cet homme qui deviendra mon Maître.

 **Pas sympa notre Félicity hein ? Et bah non, mais c'est sombre, je vous l'avais dit ^^**

 **La suite vendredi. A vos claviers ^^ ( je file voir flsh et Lot lol )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 3. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews,**

 **comme je le pensais lol. Ce n'est rien, les Dark Fic plaisent moins en général, je le savais bien en écrivant. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, car il y a eu un beugue du site, mais je vous remercie !**

 **A ceux qui lisent, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'arrive à Nanda Parbat, le voyage a été long, je voulais tant revoir Félicity que chaque secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Je suis enfin arrivé, le bâtiment est devant moi, dans quelques minutes, je vais pouvoir passer les portes et revoir celle que j'aime. Enfin. Les assassins avancent en premiers, je les suis d'un pas décidé quand je sens une main me retenir le bras. Je me retourne, c'est Nyssa.

 _\- Attend... Je dois te dire quelque chose._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle ne m'a pas tout dit ? Je jure que si Félicity va mal contrairement à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je la tue sur le champ, Félicity est celle qui compte le plus pour moi, si on s'amuse à jouer avec elle et mes sentiments... Je ne jure plus de rien !

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis, j'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis et que tu restes là bas._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Nyssa recule d'un pas et semble réfléchir, je tente de me calmer, si elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle craint ma réaction et qu'elle ne sait pas comment me le dire. J'attends qu'elle me parle, elle va le faire, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas rattrapé.

 _\- Mon père lui fait croire que tu as tué l'homme qu'elle aimait..._

 _\- Quoi !?_

C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je ne comprends pas !

 _\- Quand elle est venue ici, il l'a drogué afin qu'elle perde ses souvenirs, elle te demandait, voulait te voir... Il a décidé de se servir d'elle._

Je regarde Nyssa, un poids sur le cœur qui manque de m'étouffer, j'ai peur de ce que Nyssa va m'annoncer encore.

 _\- Elle est totalement fidèle à lui... Mon père se sert de ça. Il lui a dit que tu allais venir... Mais il ne lui a pas dis qui tu étais..._

 _\- Il lui a dit que j'avais tué celui qu'elle aimait..._

 _\- Oui... Elle ne se souvient pas de cet homme, mais elle va te haïr. Mon père veux qu'elle te déteste tellement qu'elle veuille te tuer... Il veut que tu la tues de tes mains..._

Mon sang se glace dans mon corps... Tuer Félicity... Moi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'en serais incapable, je l'aime tellement... Penser à l'idée même de la blesser m'est insupportable.

 _\- Mon père veut que tu perdes tout et que tu t'abandonnes à lui afin de devenir son héritier._

 _\- Je ne blesserais jamais Félicity..._

 _\- Elle n'est plus Félicity... Crois-moi... Tu comprendras en la voyant... Cette femme est morte... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse la ramener._

Ce qu'elle me dit m'effraie à un point que je ne pensais pas possible, j'ai déjà eu peur dans ma vie, mais pas à ce point là. Savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais ramener ma Félicity... Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part.

Nyssa me tend un sachet d'herbes, je me demande ce que c'est... Elle m'explique qu'elles servent à annuler les effets de la drogue que Ra's va me donner afin d'oublier ma vie passée. Je veux le prendre, mais elle le rapproche d'elle avant d'en sortir quelques unes et de me les donner.

 _\- Je les garde au cas où mon père te fasse fouiller. Avale ces herbes, je t'en donnerais tous les jours._

Je mets les herbes dans ma bouche, le goût est salé, mais ça va, j'ai mangé pire que ça. Je les avale avant de suivre Nyssa qui se dirige vers la cité. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, je ne peux pas le nier, je ne cesse de réfléchir à ce que Nyssa m'a dit, comme quoi Félicity est morte et que je ne vais pas la reconnaître. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Nyssa, mais j'ai du mal à croire que ma Félicity n'est plus là... Je vais al ramener, trouvé une solution pour ramener ses souvenirs à la surface... Lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, que je n'ai pas tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser.

Je rentre dans la cité par la grande porte, je n'ai pas le temps d'étudier les lieux que des soldats me saisissent par les bras et me mettent à genoux. Nyssa ne peut rien faire, elle ne peut pas me protéger, elle doit être du côté de son père. Je m'attendais à ce genre d'accueil, je ne suis donc pas surpris quand je vois des soldats arriver vers moi qui suis toujours à genoux. Ceux qui m'ont mis à terre me redressent et me font avancer.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, je regarde ceux qui m'entourent, à part Nyssa, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de femmes dans le lot. Ils sont baraqués et en si peu de temps personne ne peut devenir comme ça... Même si ma Félicity est devenue forte, elle ne peut pas être devenue aussi imposante qu'eux. Nyssa me devance avec d'autres soldats, j'avance sans tenter de fuir, après tout, je suis venu de mon plein gré, si je tentais de fuir, Ra's se douterait que je manigance quelque chose.

On arrive près d'une porte, deux soldats l'ouvrent alors que les autres me poussent à l'intérieur, ils referment la porte et se mettent à côté. Nyssa est toujours dans la pièce et me tourne le dos. Plus personne ne me tiens, je suis libre de mes mouvements, libre de bouger, je n'en fais rien. Je ne veux pas attiser la colère de tous ceux présents dans cette pièce.

 _\- Oliver Queen... Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis._

Je me retiens de dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix, car c'est la vérité, si j'avais pu échapper à toute cette mascarade, je l'aurais fais, mais je dois retrouver Félicity.

 _\- Peu importe, tu vas devenir mon héritier... Et tu ne te souviendras de rien !_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça, pourquoi me le dire s'il compte me faire oublier absolument tout ? Je le vois faire un léger signe de tête en direction d'un homme positionné contre le mur, il s'approche et j'entends les soldats derrière moi qui approchent avant d'appuyer sur mes épaules, l'un d'eux me frappe et je me retrouve à genoux devant Ra's. Je sens une vive douleur dans la nuque, l'homme qui c'est approché de moi s'éloigne avec une seringue à la main. Ma tête me tourne un peu, mais ça va, je tiens bon. Je vois Nyssa qui me lance un regard compatissant.

 _\- Avant que cette drogue face son effet... J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un._

Félicity ? Elle est là ?

 _\- Faites-la rentrer !_

Les hommes ne disent rien, je ne dis rien, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je veux me retourner, mais je sens que mon corps est engourdi. J'entends des pas qui s'approchent de moi, c'est elle ? Non, ce ne sont pas ses pas, ils sont lourds et puissants, ce ne sont pas ceux de ma douce Félicity. Ce n'est pas elle... Je vois Ra's tendre le bras et quelqu'un approcher de lui, je lève les yeux, un membre de la ligue est présent. Il porte un manteau légèrement différent de ceux de la ligue, je fronce les sourcils quand ma tête me tourne encore... Je pensais que les tenues étaient obligatoire. Son visage est couvert, mais Ra's lève les mains vers lui.

 _\- Siham, me permets-tu de te retirer tout ça... Que cet homme te voit ?_

L'homme hoche la tête. Ra's défait la capuche et je vois que ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une femme, ses long cheveux noirs sont lâchés dans son dos... Mon cœur rate un battement et je pose une main au sol, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mais je dois savoir qui est là.

 _\- Retire ton masque maintenant Siham._

Elle ne dit rien, elle se tourne et retire son masque... Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est elle, c'est ma Félicity. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas elle, ses traits sont durs, ses yeux bleus sont vides, elle n'est plus là... Nyssa ne m'a pas menti, Félicity est là, mais ce n'est plus elle... Je veux me rapprocher, mais je n'en ai pas la force.

 _\- Tu peux repartir Siham, il sait tout maintenant._

Je la vois remettre son masque et sa capuche avant de s'éloigner, elle n'a pas dit un mot, m'a lancé un regard qui m'a transpercé l'âme et est partie. J'entends la porte ce refermer et Ra's qui se met à mon niveau.

 _\- Le futur Ra's Al Ghul n'a pas besoin d'amour... Cette femme que tu sembles avoir aimé, n'existe plus._

Il se relève et s'éloigne de moi.

 _\- Conduisez-le à sa chambre, ne le blessez pas. La cérémonie d'initiation commencera dans quelques jours._

 _\- Bien Maître._

Ils me relève, mais je ne sens plus rien, les forces me quittent, je ferme les yeux et sens mon âme quitter mon corps, c'est étrange comme sensation.

Je me réveille en sentant une vive douleur dans mon bras, je me redresse brusquement et me retrouve assis sur un lit, dans une chambre assez spacieuse, ma vue est brouillée et je me baisse vers le bras où j'ai ressenti de la douleur. Une aiguille y est plantée et elle en ressort, je lève les yeux et me retrouve face à Nyssa, je fronce les sourcils et retire mon bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je te donne une dose plus puissante d'anti-drogue, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on père te l'injecte, si je n'avais pas fais ça, la drogue aurait commencé à faire effet._

Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, ma tête me fait souffrir et je commence à me souvenir pourquoi je suis là... Ma Félicity... Elle n'est plus là... Je me souviens de l'avoir vu toute à l'heure, d'avoir croisé son regard froid et sans vie, d'avoir vu ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui font perdre de sa douceur... Elle n'est plus là, je ne peux pas le nier... Mais que puis-je faire ?

 _\- Tu aurais dû me laisser Nyssa... Je veux oublier..._

Je ne mens pas, je veux oublier ce que j'ai vu, oublié que celle que j'aime n'est plus la même, oublié qu'elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Nyssa ne dit rien, elle doit voir que je suis mal et elle n'a pas tort, je suis mal, savoir que la femme que j'aime est devenue cet être froid... C'est douloureux.

 _\- Mon père l'a drogué tous les jours pendant trois mois... L'antidote ne fera pas effet._

Je regarde Nyssa, dépité.

 _\- Il arrive parfois, qu'ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs. Tu vas devoir être patient._

 _\- J'ai des chances ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Oliver... Le temps nous le dira._

Je ne dis rien et me contente de fermer les yeux, j'entends Nyssa qui s'éloigne, je souffre, je sais que j'ai perdu Félicity et que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la retrouver un jour... Non, je sais que je ne la retrouverais jamais comme avant... Parce qu'elle n'oubliera pas ce qu'elle a vécu ici et elle aura du mal à s'en remettre. Je devrais l'épauler, l'aider, à guérir... Mais pour l'instant, je dois juste l'aider à se souvenir.

 _\- Pourquoi elle n'a plus ses lunettes ?_

Nyssa s'arrête de marcher, avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Le puits... Mon père a profité de son inconscience pour soigner ses yeux... Elle n'en a plus besoin._

Mon cœur se serre en entendant ça... J'aime ses lunettes, ça reflète sa personnalité et l'idée même qu'elle ne les porte plus me rend triste. Je ne verrais plus les remonter sur son nez, je ne la verrais plus jouer avec la barre quand elle est nerveuse... Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais j'ai remarqué chacune de ces petites mimiques.

 _\- Elle ne redeviendra jamais exactement comme elle était, pas vrai ?_

Nyssa secoue la tête.

 _\- Non..._

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller, j'ai envie de m'y enfoncer et de disparaître pour toujours... Je l'ai perdue, je le sais, je ne pourrais pas la retrouver... Je suis ici et je ne peux pas fuir... Je crois que cette fois, j'ai tout perdu pour de bon.

Il s'est passé plusieurs jours depuis mon arrivée, Ra's me drogue tous les matins, avec une boisson cette fois, mais ce que je prends tous les soirs annule les effets, je garde tous mes souvenirs et ce n'est pas ce qui m'aide, bien au contraire s'en est bien plus douloureux. J'ai revu Félicity, non, je devrais dire Siham et plus la vois, plus je me dis que Félicity est morte depuis longtemps.

Je l'ai vue s'entraîner avec des assassins et c'est fou ce qu'elle est forte, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je l'ai vue mettre des hommes à terre sans aucune difficulté, je dois arrêter de la voir comme la Félicity d'avant. Si je veux la sauver, je dois me dire qu'elle n'est plus que cette femme vide et réussir à la ramener vers moi. Même si je sais que ça va être difficile. Elle me déteste, elle croit que j'ai tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dès que je tente de l'approcher, elle me lance un regard froid qui me dit de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Je suis en train de la regarder, elle est de plus en plus forte, elle s'entraîne au combat à l'épée avec Nyssa qui fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, je lui suis reconnaissante, elle m'aide, quitte à se dresser contre son père.

 _\- Elle est forte, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ra's s'approche de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tenter de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il est si près de moi. Il m'a donné un autre nom, Al Sah-Him, je m'y suis habitué bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais je le déteste, ça me rappelle qu'ici, on nous prive de notre vie passée en un claquement de doigt. Il n'y a que Nyssa qui m'appelle par mon vrai prénom, quand on est seuls. Je regarde Nyssa qui tente d'esquiver Félicity, je reconnais certaines techniques de Sara, c'est sans doute elle qui lui a tout enseigné.

 _\- Elle est votre fille, je n'en doutais pas._

 _\- Je parle de Siham..._

Je ne dois pas serrer le poing, pas me montrer en colère... Il parle d'elle avec fierté et je dois dire que ça me fait du mal.

 _\- Elle est là depuis peu, mais elle a un talent inné pour le combat._

Je résiste à l'envie de poser des questions. Ra's s'approche et arrête le combat. Nyssa s'éloigne, son père ne semble rien à voir à faire de son combat, il s'approche de Félicity... Siham et la félicite.

 _\- Tu es meilleure chaque jour Siham, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir ramené ici._

 _\- Merci Maître._

 _\- Serais-tu prête à repartir en mission ?_

 _\- Quand vous le voulez Maître._

Il lui fait signe de le suivre, Félicity... Siham, le suit sans hésiter, je me demande de quelle mission il s'agit, Nyssa ne m'a parlé de rien. Ra's s'arrête devant moi, je prends sur moi afin de ne pas regarder cette inconnue que j'aime tant.

 _\- Un homme nous a volé des informations il y a quelques années, il est à Coast City. J'aimerais que tu y ailles et que tu te charge de lui, en es-tu capable ?_

Je regarde Ra's en essayant de voir s'il plaisante même si je connais déjà la réponse. Comment peut-il demander à Félicity de s'occuper de ce genre de mission ? Il veut qu'elle s'occupe de cet homme ? Qu'entend-t-il par s'occuper ? Il veut qu'elle le tue ? Non ! Elle est incapable de faire ça ! Je la connais ! Elle est innocente... Au début elle détestait quand je tuais ! Félicity va refuser, je t'en pris refuse... Montre-moi qu'il y a une petite part de toi qui est toujours là, que Félicity Smoak est toujours enfouie quelque part au fond de toi. Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.

 _\- Je ferais de mon mieux Maître._

 _\- J'ai foi en toi Siham et tu ne seras pas seule._

 _\- Qui avez-vous choisi ?_

Ra's commence à avancer, je le suis alors que Félicity... Siham marche à ses côtés, elle semble détendue et à l'écoute de ce qu'il va lui dire.

 _\- Je n'ai pas choisi Adam, lors de la dernière mission, il a menti en disant qu'il avait tué votre cible, tu as osé dire la vérité en me parlant de cet accident._

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revu depuis._

Ra's ne dit rien, je me contente d'imaginer ce qu'est devenu cet homme, Félicity ne semble pas choquée.

 _\- Je voulais envoyer Nyssa, mais j'ai besoin d'elle ici. La cérémonie d'Al Sah-Him aura lieu demain, il ne peut donc pas venir._

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi et me lance un regard encore plus noir qu'à son habitude, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai envie de se retrouver seule avec moi... J'aimerais pourtant lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un homme mauvais, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir m'offrir ma chance.

 _\- Un membre de la ligue habite à Coast City depuis quelques temps, il a voulu quitter Nanda Parbat sans quitter notre Ligue. Je veux que tu le retrouves, il t'attend._

 _\- Bien Maître._

 _\- Ton avion part dans une heure. Dépêche-toi._

Elle ne dit rien, se contente d'accélérer le pas sans un regard pour Ra's ou moi, merde j'aimerais qu'elle me regarde, qu'on soit seuls tous les deux afin qu'on puisse parler, que je puisse faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revoir ma Félicity, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir retrouver ses souvenirs... Je ne sais pas ce que Ra's lui a dis, mais je vais devoir faire preuve de délicatesse en lui apprenant la vérité.

Je suis dans ma chambre depuis une heure, je dois me préparer pour la cérémonie qui fera de moi l'héritier de Ra's, je ne suis pas nerveux contrairement à ce que je pensais, je sais que c'est une étape par laquelle je dois passer. J'entends frapper, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvre sur Nyssa. Elle referme derrière elle et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Mon père doute de toi Oliver._

Oliver... Oliver... Ce nom me semble si lointain, je sais qui je suis, comment je m'appelle, mais parfois cette vie me semble à des années lumières.

 _\- Je ne fais rien qui pourrait le faire douter._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, il voit ta façon de la regarder, ta façon de te comporter quand elle est près de toi._

Je baisse les yeux, je sais que Nyssa a raison.

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi Nyssa... C'est Félicity._

 _\- Non, ce n'est plus elle. Tu le sais. Elle n'a même plus besoin des drogues de mon père, elle a tout occulté._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je suis venu pour la récupérer, pour la sauver... Et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas rester à la regarder comme si je me trouvais devant une inconnue._

Elle baisse le regard avant de s'approcher de moi.

 _\- J'ai entendu mon père dire qu'il allait vous confier une mission d'ici quelques semaines... Tu pourras essayer de lui parler, loin d'ici, loin de la présence de mon père._

Une mission ? Elle et moi ? Il faut que ce jour arrive vite !

 _\- Quand ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il veut être sûr de toi. Oliver il faut que tu te comportes comme celui que tu dois être, comme l'héritier de mon père._

Nyssa quitte ma chambre sur ces mots, je sais qu'elle a raison, je vais devoir prendre sur moi et arrêter de chercher la présence de Siham... Siham, elle n'est plus Félicity, mais si Nyssa dit vrai et que je vais bien aller en mission avec elle d'ici peu, je ferais de mon mieux à cet instant pour lui rendre sa vie d'avant, pour qu'elle comprenne que sa vie est à mes côtés et que je ferais mon possible pour lui prouver que je l'aime, malgré tout ce qui est en train de bouleverser notre vie.

La cérémonie va débuter, je quitte ma chambre et ne suis pas surprit de voir Ra's qui m'attend, il est seul, ce serait tellement simple de le tuer... Mais je ne peux pas, si jamais on m'observe, je suis foutu. Je ne fais rien, je me contente de le suivre jusqu'au lieu de cérémonie.

 _\- À partir de ce soir, ta vie d'avant n'existera plus._

 _\- Je suis Al Sah-Him, ma vie d'avant n'a plus d'importance._

Il me fait un petit sourire qui pourrait presque se voir.

 _\- Bien... Tu es mon héritier, mais tu vas devoir faire tes preuves._

 _\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour être digne de devenir le prochain Ra's Al Ghul._

 _\- J'aime tes paroles Al Sah-Him._

Et moi je déteste ce que tu me forces à dire, je suis Oliver Queen, personne d'autre, Al Sah-Him est un rôle que je dois jouer jusqu'à ce que j'ai ramené Félicity à mes côtés.

On s'arrête devant une grande porte, Ra's se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Je sais que tu connaissais Siham dans ton autre vie. Que penses-tu de ça ?_

Rentre dans son jeu, ne te fais pas prendre !

 _\- J'ai un vague souvenir de son visage, mais il s'estompe petit à petit... Peu importe où je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne suis plus l'homme qu'elle a connu et elle n'est plus cette femme._

 _\- Bien, continue de penser comme ça. Siham est prometteuse, je lui réserve des missions qui risquent de ne pas te plaire. Je ne veux pas que l'écho d'un souvenir vienne perturber quoi que ce soit._

Je me demande de quelle mission il est en train de me parler, j'espère qu'elle ne devra pas faire des choses qui ne lui ressemble pas... Même si dans le fond, je ne connais pas Siham, je ne connais que Félicity. Ra's me dévisage, je pense qu'il doute vraiment de moi et je ne sais pas comment faire pour oublier tout de ma Félicity, comment oublier qu'elle est si près de moi mais que je ne peux pas l'atteindre ? Je ne sais pas... Je dois lutter et ce n'est pas évident.

Il me fait rentrer dans la pièce et la cérémonie va commencer. Je sais que ce sera douloureux, Nyssa m'a prévenu, mais ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Ra's fait tout un speech dans sa langue, je comprends certains mots, mais pas tous. Je sens une vive douleur dans le dos et je sais que c'est le fer chauffé à blanc qui se pose sur ma peau... Je me demande si Félicity a cette marque sur le dos elle aussi... Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'elle est destinée au titre de Ra's Al Ghul... Je ne sais pas... Je demanderais à Nyssa, elle sait sans doute.

La cérémonie prend fin et je suis surpris de voir tous les fidèles de Ra's qui s'incline devant moi, même Nyssa, tout le monde m'accepte comme leur futur chef, mais je pense qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

Ra's s'approche de moi et demande à sa fille d'en faire de même, qu'est-ce qu'il nous réserve encore ? Je crois que Nyssa ne le sait pas non plus, elle semble nerveuse, mais elle fait de son mieux afin de ne pas le montrer.

 _\- Tu es officiellement Al Sah-Him. À ma mort tu prendras la tête de la Ligue. Nyssa, je compte sur toi pour le soutenir._

 _\- Oui Père._

Il demande ensuite à Nyssa de nous laisser, elle s'en va sans un regard, je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas son père, elle le respecte car elle n'a pas le choix, mais elle veut autant que moi le voir chuter et disparaître. Ne t'en fais pas Nyssa, on se débarrassera de lui dès qu'on pourra.

 _\- Un jour tu devras trouver le futur Ra's Al Ghul à ton tour... Un fils serait l'idéal. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Je le regarde, il vient à peine de me nommer comme futur Ra's qu'il me dit que je dois avoir un fils. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, mon cœur me dit d'accepter, mais que ce sera Félicity... Siham la mère... Mais si je lui dis ça, les doutes qu'il a sur moi seront confirmés. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je me contente de hocher la tête et d'accepter.

 _\- Bien. Je vais devoir te trouver une femme, as-tu une idée ?_

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire, Siham, c'est elle que je veux, rien que d'imaginer mes mains sur le corps d'une autre femme, ça me rend malade... Il y a quelques années, ça m'aurait été égale de savoir avec qui j'allais coucher, mais plus maintenant.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, cette femme ne te sera pas éternelle. Tu pourras en avoir d'autres par la suite._

Il me dit ça en restant froid, il me jette un regard qui en dit long, je vais choisir Siham, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, il n'y a qu'elle.

 _\- Je te propose ma fille, qu'en penses-tu ? Elle te sera fidèle, quoi qu'il arrive._

Nyssa ? Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?_

Il semble furieux, je dois vite le calmer.

 _\- Non, c'est tout le contraire, je ne suis pas digne de votre fille... Je pensais à une femme... D'un niveau plus bas... Le temps de faire mes preuves._

 _\- J'aime ta façon de penser Al Sah-Him. À qui penses-tu ?_

 _\- Siham._

Je vois un éclaire de colère traverser ses yeux, il n'est pas heureux de ma réponse, mais il ne dit rien, il passe devant moi et quitte la pièce. Est-ce qu'il va accepter ? Refuser ? Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'elle avec qui je veux être. Qu'elle ai tout oublié ou pas, pour moi, elle sera toujours ma Félicity. Qu'elle soit Siham ou Félicity... Si je dois avoir une femme à mes côtés, je veux que ce soit elle.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Dure notre petite Félicity, pas vrai ? Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu lol**

 **La suite lundi ^^ à vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, je poste le chapitre plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé un boulot, bon ce n'est pas pour longtemps, mais c'est déjà ça ^^**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plus sombre que les autres ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans Nanda Parbat pour la première fois en quatre jours, ma mission s'est bien passée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais j'ai réussi, seule, pour la première fois, je suis fière de moi et j'espère que mon Maître le sera aussi, il va voir à quel point il m'a rendu forte et que je ne suis pas aussi faible que je l'étais lors de mon arrivée. En arrivant, un soldat m'a dit que le Maître voulait me voir dès mon arrivée, j'écoute ce qu'on me dis, je ne veux pas risquer de le mettre en colère alors que tout va si bien.

Je rentre dans une pièce, le Maître est là, il s'approche et ne me parle pas, il veut que je lui parle de la mission.

 _\- Cet homme est mort._

 _\- Tu l'as tué ?_

 _\- Oui... J'ai brisé sa nuque._

Il sourit, s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne suis pas folle. Ra's me relâche et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _\- Je suis fier de toi Siham, tu deviens celle que je voulais. Tu es aussi forte que je l'espérais. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose pour moi._

 _\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez._

Il me relâche et fais deux pas en arrière.

 _\- Durant ton absence, Al Sah-Him a eu sa cérémonie qui fait de lui mon futur héritier. Je lui ai dis qu'il devrait se trouver un héritier à son tour un jour... Et donc une femme._

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, il veut que j'épouse cet enfoiré ? Je tolère sa présence car c'est le désir de mon Maître, mais de là à l'épouser... Je ne pourrais pas...

 _\- Je lui ai proposé ma fille._

Je suis soulagée.

 _\- Il a refusé, en disant qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle. Il a demandé à te choisir toi._

C'est ce que je craignais, ce salaud me veut moi... Qu'est-ce que le Maître va vouloir que je fasse ?

 _\- La drogue n'a pas l'air aussi efficace sur lui que sur d'autres... Il lui reste des résidus de son ancienne vie. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que cette femme que tu étais avant et dont tu ne te souviens pas n'existe plus._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas, un jour, je peux récupérer mes souvenirs, c'est tout à fait possible.

 _\- Je sais que tu peux te souvenir, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Il va devenir le futur Ra's Al Ghul... Il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir, je veux que tu brise le peu de son ancienne vie qu'il a, es-tu d'accord ?_

 _\- Je ferais tout ce que vous me demander._

 _\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça. J'ai donc organisé votre mariage pour le mois prochain... Mais avant tu vas devoir faire quelque chose qui va le briser._

Un mariage... Je vais épouser ce type que je déteste alors que je ne me souviens pas de lui. Ra's demande à ce qu'on fasse entrer quelqu'un, je me tourne, m'attendant à voir Al Sah-Him, mais ce n'est pas lui, un homme habillé comme les autres soldats arrive, son visage est découvert.

 _\- Tu vas épouser mon héritier... Mais je veux qu'il comprenne, que c'est à moi que tu es fidèle. Qu'il sache que quoi que je te demande, tu le feras._

 _\- Je vous suis fidèle Maître, je ferais ce que vous voulez._

Il demande à l'homme de s'approcher et les gardes sortent de la pièce.

 _\- Je te présente Ishan. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il est ton partenaire. Sur tous les plans._

Je me fige, je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait ça. Il s'approche de moi.

 _\- Siham, sois sincère, tu n'as jamais désobéi à cette règle depuis ton arrivée ?_

Je ne dois pas mentir, pas à mon Maître, pas alors qu'il semble tout savoir.

 _\- Jamais dans la cité... Seulement en dehors et ça n'a jamais affecté une mission._

 _\- Bien... Ishan est ta nouvelle mission. Je veux que Al Sah-Him sache que tu m'appartiens, même si tu l'épouses... Tu vas faire tout pour qu'il comprenne que je fais ce que je veux de toi. Compris ?_

 _\- Oui Maître._

Ra's sort de la chambre en me laissant avec Ishan. Il attend que la porte soit refermée avant de retirer son manteau, il le pose sur un fauteuil avant de retirer son pantalon qu'il pose au même endroit. Il se retrouve en sous vêtement devant moi. Je suis nerveuse, pourtant je ne devrais pas, j'ai déjà couché avec des types de la ligue, mais c'était un moyen de distraction, pas une mission. Ishan semble remarquer mon malaise. Il ne s'approche pas de moi et se contente d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

 _\- C'est un ordre du Maître, on a pas le choix. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, il me l'a interdit._

Je soupire et m'approche de lui tout en retirant ma veste que je laisse tomber sur le sol. Ishan retire son caleçon et s'installe contre les oreillers, il me regarde retirer mes vêtements. Quand c'est fini, je me tourne vers lui, je ne suis pas si gênée que ça. Je m'approche et m'assois sur le bord du lit alors qu'il se caresse afin de se préparer. J'attends quelques secondes qu'il soit dur et quand c'est le cas, il tend la main vers moi. Je la saisi, monte sur le lit, passe les jambes de chaque côtés de son corps et me laisse descendre sur lui en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

J'ouvre les yeux, Ishan me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas vu de corps nus depuis longtemps. Je souris et commence à bouger, il lève les yeux vers moi et se met à sourire. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et accompagne mes mouvements. Je me mords la lèvre afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

 _\- Non, le Maître veut qu'il entende... Sa chambre est à côté..._

Oh je comprends maintenant, j'ouvre la bouche alors que mon partenaire me fait bouger de plus en plus vite, c'est bon, je ne vais pas le nier. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, laissant mon plaisir se manifester. Ishan s'allonge un peu plus avant de me retourner sur le dos, je pose mes mains sur la tête de lit et Ishan me saisit les jambes afin d'y aller plus fort, c'est sauvage et violent à la fois.

 _\- Cri... Laisse-toi aller... Montre-lui que tu n'es pas à lui..._

Le lit claque contre le mur au rythme de ses coups de rein, c'est le pied, putain ce que c'est bon.

 _\- Plus fort ! Oui ! Encore !_

Il sourit et se penche vers moi.

 _\- Bien, continue..._

 _\- Oh oui ! Oui !_

Il accélère alors que je cri une dernière fois emportée par un orgasme divin avant de me laisser retomber sur le lit. Ishan continue de bouger en moi avant de crier à son tour et de s'écrouler près de moi, je reprends ma respiration quelques secondes avant de me relever et d'aller ramasser mes vêtements.

 _\- C'était bon, non ? Je pense que ça va être un délicieux partenariat._

Je me tourne vers Ishan qui est toujours allongé sur le lit.

 _\- Le Maître t'a dis combien de fois on devait le faire ?_

Il se lève et attrape sa tenue qu'il enfile sans un regard pour moi.

 _\- Il vous a prévu quelque chose, il veut qu'on soit convainquant jusque là._

Ça doit être jusqu'à notre union, si je peux passer du bon temps avant ce jour là... Pourquoi pas ?

 _\- D'accord. Je reviendrais demain soir._

Je termine de me rhabiller et quitte sa chambre sans un regard, c'était pas mal je dois avouer et puis mon Maître m'a donné un ordre, je dois le suivre sans broncher. Je referme la porte de la chambre d'Ishan afin de rejoindre la mienne, mais j'ai à peine fait trois mètres qu'une main attrape la mienne. Je me retourne et ne suis pas surprise de me retrouver face à Al Sah-Him, après tout, il a dû m'entendre, comme le Maître le voulait... Je n'ai pas tenté de cacher quoi que ce soit et je suis ravie qu'il ai compris que même s'il me veut pour épouse, si mon Maître me demande de me donner à un autre, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Par contre, sa main me met mal à l'aise et je ne comprends pas pourquoi... C'est la première fois qu'il me touche et pourtant j'ai l'impression que son contact m'est familier.

 _\- Lâchez-moi !_

Je lui parle d'un ton sec et direct, je refuse qu'il croit que parce qu'il est l'héritier de mon Maître je vais le respecter, tant qu'il n'a pas le titre de Ra's Al Ghul, il n'est rien pour moi ! Il resserre sa main sur mon bras, je ne dois pas le laisser faire. Je m'apprête à lui en coller une quand je vois son regard. Je souris intérieurement, je me force à ne pas le faire devant lui, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne serais jamais à lui. Je suis fière de moi et de ce que je lui fais ressentir et j'avoue que je prendrais encore plus de plaisir les prochaines fois, surtout si je sais qu'il entend.

 _\- Je vous ai dis de me lâcher !_

Son regard est vide, je ne suis pas habituée à ça, je pensais qu'il serait simplement déçu de voir qu'un autre homme que lui peut me posséder. Il s'approche de moi, une larme coulant sur sa joue, mais je reprends mes esprits et le repousse. Je ne suis pas faible, je ne dois pas me montrer sentimentale avec lui. Je m'éloigne de lui sans un autre regard, sa réaction m'a semblé disproportionnée, mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne les monstres comme lui, ils croient qu'on doit être à leurs pieds, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et ce ne le sera jamais.

Le mois s'est passé assez calmement, Ra's m'a souvent envoyé en mission avec Ishan, il nous disait que ça blesserait Al Sah-Him de ne pas savoir ce qu'on faisait loin d'ici, loin de lui. On effectuait les missions avec succès et parfois on couchait ensemble pour fêter ça. Notre Maître nous a dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait tant que les missions étaient réussies. Je dois avouer que je préférais être loin de Nanda Parbat, je n'avais pas à croiser le regard de Al Sah-Him quand il venait de nous entendre coucher ensemble.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon « mariage ». Al Sah-Him est dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie. Je rentre dans celle d'Ishan, le Maître m'a dit de le faire une dernière fois avant d'unir ma vie à celle de cet homme qui me dégoûte et me perturbe à ce point. Je retire mes vêtements, Ishan ne semble pas comprendre, le Maître ne l'a sans doute pas prévenu.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais te préparer._

 _\- Le Maître m'accorde une dernière fois... Je compte sur toi pour y mettre du tien._

Il sourit et retire ses vêtements, je m'allonge sur le lit, le ventre contre le matelas et attend qu'il arrive. Je l'entends approcher et il monte sur le lit sans attendre avant de s'allonger sur moi.

 _\- Je vais te faire crier... Quand il te touchera... Il ne pourra pas oublier, que je t'ai eu avant lui._

C'est sauvage et brutal, mon visage cogne contre la tête d'oreiller alors que ses mouvements sont indisciplinés, j'ai mal, mais le plaisir est encore plus fort et je ne cherche pas à le masquer, je gémis, cri, hurle tout ce que je peux afin que Al Sah-Him comprenne que jamais je ne lui appartiendrais. Ishan en fait autant et ne se gêne pas pour exagérer. Notre baise dure plus d'une heure et quand Ishan s'écroule au-dessus de moi... Je me dis que cette mission était plus que bonne.

 _\- Putain ce que c'était bon..._

Il se laisse retomber sur le côté, essoufflé.

 _\- Tu t'es déchaîné pour notre dernière fois._

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je remonte la couverture sur moi alors que la porte s'ouvre sur notre Maître. Je me sens gênée qu'il nous trouve dans cette position même s'il m'a donné son accord pour cette soirée.

 _\- Ishan, sors de là._

 _\- Oui Maître._

Il se lève, s'habille à toute vitesse et quitte la chambre pendant que je reste sous les couvertures. Deux femmes entrent avec des tenues que je ne connais pas.

 _\- Siham, ce soir tu te maries. Tu sais ce que ça implique ?_

Je hoche la tête sans répondre alors que les femmes se rapprochent de moi avec les vêtements. Je sais que je vais devoir coucher avec cet homme, ça me dégoutte d'avance, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 _\- Bien, une fois le mariage passé, vous aurez une chambre commune. Tu devras officialiser votre union._

 _\- Bien Maître._

 _\- Je te laisse te préparer._

Il quitte la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Les femmes se rapprochent et me demande de me lever je fais ce qu'elles me disent. Je vais devoir me préparer pour mon mariage avec le futur Ra's Al Ghul. Je mets près d'une heure à me préparer, la tenue est magnifique, je ne vais pas le nier, je me trouve parfaite dans cette tenue, digne de la future épouse de l'héritier de mon Maître. En dehors du fait que je déteste l'homme que je suis censée épouser, je suis fière que le Maître m'accepte en tant qu'épouse du prochain Ra's Al Ghul, ce titre signifie qu'il a de l'estime pour moi et je suis fière de cette attention qu'il me porte.

Je sais que le Maître a une mission a nous confier d'ici peu, je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais je pense qu'une fois qu'elle sera faite, j'effacerais ma mémoire, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce que cet homme a fait... Je ne veux pas que ma haine envers lui finisse par trahir la confiance que Ra's a en moi. Je ne perdrais pas grand chose, seulement ce qui concerne cet homme, ma force et ma détermination resteront intacte.

 _\- Vous êtes magnifique._

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui vient de m'aider à m'habiller.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Al Sah-Him ne pourra pas vous résister._

Un frisson me parcours quand je sais que cet homme va me toucher, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer et je pense y parvenir, elle ne semble rien remarquer.

 _\- Ça va être l'heure mademoiselle._

 _\- Bien, finissons-en._

Je quitte ma chambre bien décidée à vite passer cette cérémonie, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éternise. Le couloir est désert, est-ce que Al Sah-Him est déjà prêt ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas et je m'en moque. Je traverse les multiples couloirs qui vont me mener au lieu de la cérémonie.

J'arrive devant une porte, deux gardes m'ouvrent la porte sans me regarder, je pénètre dans la pièce, Ra's est là, il se tient près de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Tu es parfaite Siham._

 _\- Merci Maître._

 _\- Prête ?_

Je regarde vers Al Sah-Him, son regard est froid et éteint, différent de ce que j'ai vu à certains moment, ça me rassure, si ça se trouve il a fini par comprendre que le seul à qui je vais obéir sera mon Maître. Je hoche la tête même si c'est un mensonge, je ne suis pas prête, je ne veux pas épouser cet homme, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 _\- Bien, ton futur époux attend, va le rejoindre._

Je m'avance vers lui, il est droit, figé, élégant, je ne peux pas nier que c'est un bel homme, ce serait mentir, mais je ne ressens rien pour lui... Même si je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, je suis sûr d'avoir rêvé de ce jour quand j'étais petite, j'ai dû rêver du jour où j'épouserais l'homme que j'aime... Mais rien ne se passe comme je l'avais sans doute imaginé.

La cérémonie vient de se terminer, nous sommes escorter par deux gardes jusqu'à notre chambre, je n'ai pas dis un mot durant tout le long et je compte lui parler le moins possible. On va devoir coucher ensemble ce soir, afin de finaliser la cérémonie, je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Al Sah-Him entre dans la chambre et je le suis. Il a l'air aussi nerveux que moi, pourtant ça ne devrait pas, il devrait être content de ce qui va se passer.

 _\- Je ne vais rien te faire... On dira à Ra's que tout s'est bien passé._

J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il me dit, il retire sa tenue, ne restant qu'en T-shirt et en pantalon. Je soupire et retire ma tenue.

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il saura._

Al Sah-Him se tourne vers moi, son regard est triste, je continue de retirer mes vêtements, mais il s'approche de moi et attrape ma main. Je suis en sous vêtements face à lui et il m'arrête, je ne comprends pas...

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Pas comme ça._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu es un homme non ?_

Il n'a pas l'air ravi de ce que je lui dis. Il va devoir se décider, je suis sûre qu'un garde est devant la porte et qu'il va dire à Ra's si on l'a fait comme il s'y attend. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je le regarde afin de le convaincre.

 _\- Si on ne fait rien, notre union ne sera pas valide. Tu es l'héritier, moi je ne suis rien. Je risque gros, alors décide-toi !_

Il baisse le regard vers sa main qui tient toujours mon bras. Il la baisse doucement et vient attraper ma main. Il enlace nos doigts, je veux le repousser, on doit coucher ensemble, je ne veux rien faire d'autre que ça. J'utilise mon autre main que je déplace vers son pantalon afin de le baisser, mais il l'attrape de sa main libre.

 _\- Non... Je veux qu'on le fasse, à ma manière._

C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je ne comprends pas, son ton est doux et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Tout d'abord tu vas te rhabiller._

Je le regarde sans comprendre, il veux que je me rhabille alors qu'on est censé consommer notre mariage ?! Il voit que je ne comprends pas. Il s'approche et me souffle quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _\- Je veux te déshabiller moi-même._

Son souffle s'écrase contre ma peau et je dois avouer que cela me trouble.

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme tout ceux qui t'ont touché et je vais te le prouver._

Je me retourne sans discuter et remet lentement ma tenue. Il reste sans bouger, à me regarder faire. Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose de si érotique. Son regard glisse sur mon corps comme s'il voulait garder en mémoire chaque centimètres carré de ma peau. Il s'approche de moi doucement. Je sens une tension prendre possession de moi, mon corps réagit d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé à son approche. Je suis tendue, comme si je craignais ce qu'il allait me faire.

Il me regarde et je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il avance une main et la pose sur mes cheveux bruns en enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts. Son doigt glisse de mes cheveux à mon cou et je le sens tracer une ligne qui descends à la base de mon cou. Des frissons parcourent mon corps et je ne peux rien faire pour ne pas réagir à ce qu'il me fait, mais le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas encore vraiment touché...

Je ne bouge pas, ne le touche pas. Je n'ose pas, je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Il continue l'exploration de mon cou et décide d'un coup de passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête rompant un instant son toucher. Cette déconnexion n'a duré qu'une seconde mais ça m'a manqué et j'en suis la première étonnée, pourquoi je ressens ça ? Je ne devrais pas ? Il est un homme comme les autres, non ? Quand il voit ma poitrine offerte à lui je le sens un peu gêné, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'ose pas la toucher. Je ne devrais pas, mais cette réaction m'émeut plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Il a raison il n'est en rien comparable aux autres hommes de la ligue qui m'ont touchés... Ces hommes me sautaient sans prendre le temps de se montrer attentifs à mon corps, lui... Il semble me vénérer...

Il ose enfin poser une main sur un de mes seins et mon corps réagit à nouveau sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mon corps aime ce qu'il me fait et je dois dire que moi aussi. Il pose son autre main sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui encore un peu, nos bassins se collent et je sens sa virilité contre mon bas ventre. Sans pouvoir me retenir je gémis sous l'effet de le sentir dur contre moi.

Il passe sa main sous mon menton histoire de fixer nos regards et ce que j'y vois me déstabilise encore plus. Son regard est remplit de douceur et de plaisir, je pourrais presque y voir de l'affection ou de l'attachement si je ne savais pas que ce que nous faisons n'est qu'un passage obligé pour valider notre union. Il se penche vers moi et s'approche dangereusement de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'embrasser c'est un geste assez intime et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir autant d'intimité avec l'homme qui a tué mon fiancé. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer qu'il pose sa bouche sur la mienne et ce que je ressens à ce moment là est bien plus puissant que ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir en me donnant à ces autres hommes.

Sans m'en rendre compte je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me colle à lui dans un gémissement qui lui donne l'accès à ma langue. Quand il vient enrouler la sienne autour de la mienne je suis certaine à cet instant que jamais de ma vie on ne m'a embrassé de cette façon. Ce baiser est si tendre et si vrai que je m'y abandonne totalement. J'ose enfin le toucher et descendre mes mains sur son torse pour le déshabiller à son tour.

Je retire son haut et je reste figée un instant en voyant les cicatrices qui recouvrent son corps. J'ai un pincement au cœur en le voyant et j'ai une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Je caresse ses marques les unes après les autres, me demandant ce qu'il a pu endurer pour avoir des horreurs pareilles sur le corps. Quand je finis, je lève le regard vers lui, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est le signal qu'il attendait, à partir de ce moment tout se passe très vite et on se retrouve nus tous les deux et allongés sur le lit, Al Sah-Him sur moi à me surplomber. Il est attentionné et fait attention à ne pas m'écraser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une main sur sa joue. Je le vois fermer les yeux à cette attention et me demande ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je le sens me pénétrer avec une lenteur et une douceur extrême comme s'il avait peur de me blesser. Il me fixe une fois complètement à l'intérieur de moi. Je l'embrasse et il commence à bouger lentement pour accélérer ensuite ses vas et viens.

C'est bon, c'est même plus que ça. Je me tiens à lui et je le sens lui aussi me tenir fort comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe. Un mouvement plus puissant que les autres me fait gémir un peu plus et je commence à accorder mon rythme au sien. Nos bassins se rencontrent et je dois avouer que j'adore ça. Nos mouvements deviennent de plus en rapides, je sens son souffle dans mon cou qu'il parcours de baisers. Tout à coup je sens que le dernier vas et viens aura raison de moi et je ne contrôle plus ni mes cris ni mon corps. Je me laisse aller et je le sens lui aussi lâcher prise et se déverser en moi.

Nous restons un moment l'un sur l'autre à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Il me caresse toujours malgré le fait qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il est d'une tendresse extrême et je me demande bien pourquoi. Il se retire doucement et m'entraîne avec lui sur le côté. Il me prends dans ses bras et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte, depuis que je suis arrivée ici c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me témoigne un peu d'attention et ça fait du bien. Mais la réalité me rattrape vite et je me souviens que cet homme a tué mon fiancé et que je viens non seulement de me donner à lui, mais que j'en ai retiré un immense plaisir et que je n'ai qu'une envie, recommencer.

 **Je suis désolée de de chapitre, mais il est nécessaire à cette fic afin de prouver qu'elle est bien au plus bas notre Félicity. Mais ça va, il s'est bien fini, non ?**

 **La suite mercredi ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi ça va, mais dur de reprendre le taf =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendes-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la regarde, allongée sur le lit, recouverte de la couverture que j'ai rabattue sur elle au cours de la nuit. Mon cœur est serré, je viens de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime, mais je ne suis pas heureux... Loin de là. Elle n'est plus Félicity, je le sais, je l'ai perdue... Nyssa m'a dit qu'elle avait tué son premier homme lors de la mission du mois dernier, ma Félicity est douce et innocente, elle a son caractère, mais jamais elle n'aurait tué... Quand Ra's m'a dit que je pourrais l'épouser elle et pas Nyssa, j'ai été heureux, je pensais que j'allais réussir à la ramener près de moi... Mais je sais que c'est faux...

Durant un mois, j'ai dû supporter de l'entendre prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme, elle aimait ça, ses cris que j'entendais à travers le mur me le prouvaient. Je sais d'après Nyssa que c'est son père qui lui a ordonné de coucher avec cet homme... Il voulait que je sache que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait jamais à moi, mais à lui... Alors elle a couché avec cet assassin, est partie en mission avec lui loin de moi à faire je ne sais quoi... Je hais cet homme qui a pu la toucher avant moi, qui a pu lui faire ressentir tout ce que j'ai voulu lui faire ressentir.

Quand Ra's m'a dit qu'on devrait s'unir pour finaliser notre union, j'ai été mal à l'aise... Je me sentais comme cet homme qui a profité d'elle... Et Siham... Puisque c'est son nom maintenant, était prête à le faire, pourtant elle me déteste... J'ai voulu refusé, j'ai voulu lui dire qu'on ferait croire à Ra's qu'on l'aurait fait et qu'il n'en saura rien, mais elle a dit qu'elle refusait, qu'il saurait... Je sais qu'elle avait raison... Mais il était hors de question que je la prenne comme ce porc qui l'a touché avant moi... Je voulais lui faire l'amour, avec tendresse et douceur.

Je sais qu'elle a été réceptive à mes gestes, j'ai voulu lui montrer de la tendresse et de la douceur, pas du sexe comme elle l'a fait avec les autres... Quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai bien vu que j'étais le premier depuis longtemps. J'ai senti ses mains sur mon corps, j'ai entendu ses gémissements et ses cris, je sais qu'elle a aimé ce qu'on a fait, même si elle n'a rien dit depuis. Son regard en disait long.

Et là elle est près de moi, après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, j'ai essayé de lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressentais, à certains moments j'ai vu une lueur dans son regard, une petite étincelle que je pensais définitivement perdue, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais croire que non. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien, et je sais qu'elle n'est plus cette femme douce... Elle a changé et je vais tout faire pour lui faire rappeler qui elle est vraiment.

Je sais qu'elle est réveillée, je le vois à son corps, à la façon dont elle est crispée, mais je sais aussi quelle ne va pas me parler. Je me lève donc du lit et je remets mes vêtements tout en la regardant, elle ne bouge pas, j'aimerais la rejoindre et la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout se passera bien et que je ne lui en veux pas... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que je ne sais pas si tout va bien se passer... Et je mentirais en disant que je ne lui en veux pas... Je suis furieux après elle, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu confiance en moi... J'allais revenir, je suis revenu... Mais elle n'y a pas cru et elle est venue me rejoindre ici... Je suis furieux à cause de tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle n'est plus la même personne, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à oublier... Et pire... Si elle arrivera à oublier quand elle redeviendra ma Félicity, parce que oui, elle va le redevenir.

Je quitte la chambre après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, je veux aller m'entraîner avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

J'arrive dans une salle d'entraînement, Nyssa est déjà là, elle vient de mettre deux gars à terre... Je me demande pourquoi ces idiots tentent encore de la combattre, elle les rétame à chaque fois. Je m'avance vers elle, je pense qu'elle voix que je ne vais pas bien, parce qu'elle pose son arme, baissant sa garde.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux pas lui raconter notre nuit, ça ne la regarde pas, mais ça fait mal de tout garder en moi alors je me lâche, je lui dis tout en omettant pas de lui expliquer ma colère... La nuit que je viens de passer avec elle aurait pu être parfaite, si elle avait été ma Félicity... Mais je sais que même si elle redevient celle que j'aime tant... Rien ne sera comme avant.

 _\- Je l'ai perdue. Je pense que c'est définitif... Elle ne m'aime pas, ton père lui a retourné le cerveau._

Nyssa soupire avant de se rapprocher encore plus de moi.

 _\- Je n'étais pas là à son arrivée, mais des gars m'ont dit qu'elle était tenace, qu'elle voulait te voir peu importe si elle en mourrait... Elle t'aime... Elle a simplement oublié ce que ça signifiait._

 _\- Et comment je peux lui faire se souvenir !_

Je suis tellement furieux que je m'énerve après Nyssa, je ne dois pas, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- C'est déjà arrivé, que certaines personnes finissent par se souvenir, il faut du temps, c'est tout._

Je ne dis rien de plus, je sais qu'elle a raison, que le temps fera les choses, mais c'est dur d'attendre, c'est dur de voir Félicity ainsi, aussi froide, distante et sans cœur, je ne la connais pas ainsi et je dois avouer que j'ai horreur de ça ! Nyssa me propose de nous entraîner, afin que je me défoule, j'accepte sans hésiter, j'ai envie d'oublier pendant quelques minutes et je pense qu'un bon entraînement me fera du bien.

J'adore m'entraîner avec Nyssa, nous sommes du même niveau, c'est un bon défouloir, elle ne me ménage pas, je ne le fais pas non plus, il n'y a aucun risque pour que l'un de nous finisse à terre. Je sais bien que ce combat sera sans vainqueur, mais c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien. Je ne pense à rien, je me contente d'esquiver ses coups, ses attaques, ses coups bas... Mon tête est vide de tout excepté de mon désir de devenir plus fort.

Le combat est fini, comme je le pensais, nous sommes debout tous les deux. Nous sommes essoufflés, mais vainqueurs.

 _\- Tu as une force de combattre incroyable._

Je souris, je veux ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvre, je me retourne et je vois Ra's en compagnie de Félicity... Non, Siham... Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler de cette façon, c'est étrange. Elle n'est plus Félicity, mais pour moi, elle ne sera jamais Siham.

 _\- Maintenant que votre mariage est officiel, il est temps de lancer la mission qui fera de toi le futur Ra's Al Ghul._

Je me demande de quoi il me parle, je regarde Félicity qui se tient près de lui, je vois bien qu'elle lui est dévouée et qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il lui demande sans broncher. Je ne dis rien, j'attends que Ra's me parle de cette mission, je sais que ça va être énorme, je vais devoir rester de marbre, de toute façon je n'irais pas au bout de cette mission, je devrais juste convaincre Félicity que jamais cette mission n'aboutira.

 _\- Je vous envoie à Starling City, tous les deux. Avec ceci..._

Un soldat arrive avec une boîte, mon sang se glace, je la reconnais... Le virus Omega... Les souvenirs d'il y a quelques années remontent en moi, la perte d'Akio... Tout. Je ne dis rien, ne fais rien. Je me contente d'écouter.

 _\- Chaque Ra's Al Ghul a détruit l'endroit d'où il venait. Ce virus éliminera tous les habitants. Vous serez immunisés et vous rentrerez une fois la mission finie._

Il est malade, je n'ai pas d'autres mots ! L'assassin me confie la boîte que je prends sans hésitation. Je dois trouver une solution pour faire échouer cette mission. Je réfléchirais plus tard.

 _\- Quand partons-nous ?_

 _\- En fin de journée, afin que vous arriviez à Starling en pleine nuit._

Ra's quitte la pièce, Félicity est toujours là, elle me regarde et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense, son regard est froid, mais je perçois une petite étincelle qui n'était pas là avant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas demander quoi que ce soit, elle tourne les talons et quitte la pièce à son tour sans rien dire.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me tourne vers Nyssa.

 _\- Tu peux partir pour Starling dès maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, un bateau m'attend avec un groupe qui m'est fidèle._

 _\- Préviens Laurel... Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils prévoient... Mais préviens-les._

 _\- Je m'en occupe._

Nyssa quitte la pièce à son tour, je regarde la boîte que je tiens toujours entre mes mains. Je vais devoir trouver une solution, un plan pour sauver ma ville et y inclure Félicity. Il est hors de question que je la perde.

L'avion vient de décoller, Félicity est près de moi, elle a le regard dans le vide. Je n'ai pas revu Ra's depuis l'annonce de la mission, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend exactement de nous. On doit empoisonner la ville, mais comment faire ça ? Je ne sais pas, je vais devoir trouver et ensuite trouver comment contrer... Ce n'est pas simple. Ce sera plus facile si Félicity était de mon côté, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Je la regarde sans rien dire, je dois avouer que même si je n'aime pas ce qu'elle est devenue, elle reste toujours aussi belle.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle me surprend, son regard me dévisage et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle a l'air de m'en vouloir et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire... En tout cas depuis notre réveil ce matin. Je dois essayer d'entamer la conversation sinon on arrivera jamais à rien.

 _\- Rien... C'est juste, que tu as l'air furieuse depuis ce matin._

 _\- Tu es parti sans rien dire. Ra's est venu dans la chambre et m'a demandé où tu étais, je ne savais pas... Il m'a reproché de ne pas être une bonne épouse... Par ta faute !_

Son regard est froid, je déteste la voir ainsi c'est horrible. Elle m'en veut d'être parti, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? Allez Oliver, tu dois continuer.

 _\- Tu étais réveillée et tu ne parlais pas, je me suis dis que tu voulais que je parte._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que je dois jouer à la parfaite épouse. On a passé un bon moment, je dois l'avouer..._

Je vois quelque chose passer dans son regard, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça m'intrigue.

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas que le Maître doute de moi._

 _\- Je ne le ferais plus..._

 _\- Bien._

Elle se renferme de nouveau sur elle même, je refuse que ça continue ainsi. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir près d'elle, elle se décale sur le côté, mais je la retiens de ma main.

 _\- Tu l'as dis, nous sommes mariés, on pourrait essayer de bien s'entendre, non ?_

 _\- Je te déteste..._

Je soupire avant de lui prendre la main, elle veut la repousser, mais j'insiste.

 _\- Je sais et je ne sais pas pourquoi._

 _\- Tu as..._

 _\- Et ne dis pas que j'ai tué je ne sais qui... Jamais je ne ferais ça, surtout pas à toi ! Tu es la dernière personne que je veux blesser !_

Elle ne rajoute rien, je sais que j'ai lever le ton, mais je commence à en avoir assez de croire que j'ai tué je ne sais qui. Je sais qu'elle a embrassé Palmer avant mon départ, mais je sais aussi que ce n'était pas sérieux, je l'ai suivi, afin de m'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait rien de mal et à part que je déteste ce type, il m'a l'air d'un gars bien, il ne l'a pas touché ni rien. Je pense donc qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus entre eux.

 _\- Je sais... Que tu es perdue... Mais sache, que je ne te veux aucun mal._

Je voulais lui dire la vérité, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt, il va falloir attendre qu'elle ai plus confiance en moi et cette mission va nous rapprocher... En tout cas, je l'espère.

Le reste du trajet en avion se déroule dans le silence, Félicity ne semble pas vouloir croire autre chose que ce que Ra's lui a raconté, elle semble tellement sous son emprise que ça me fait mal. Je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais je vais m'accrocher, elle le vaut bien.

Lorsqu'on descend de l'avion Félicity s'approche de moi en regardant son portable.

 _\- On doit trouver un endroit pour mettre le plan en place._

 _\- J'ai un endroit._

Elle hoche la tête et me suis sans hésiter, je sais que j'aurais sans doute dû prévenir John et Roy, mais je dois l'emmener au Verdant, peut-être qu'aller là-bas fera remonter des souvenirs. J'espère, même si ça m'étonnerait.

On a loué un taxi, je sais que le chauffeur m'a reconnu, mais il n'a rien dit, heureusement pour lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu retenir Félicity dans le cas contraire. On arrive rapidement au Verdant, Félicity me suis, sans un mot, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne sais pas et je n'ose pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'on rentre dans la boîte de nuit, elle regarde autour d'elle, les yeux plissés sans faire attention à moi. Je me dirige vers l'ouverture secrète, j'actionne le mécanisme et la porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne et je vois Félicity qui regarde autour d'elle.

 _\- Siham ?_

Je hais ce nom, ce n'est pas le sien ! Elle se tourne vers moi et avance toujours en silence.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?_

Je m'inquiète, elle a l'air perdue et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

 _\- Si... Ça va... Je crois._

Je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, ce n'est rien, je vais voir une fois qu'on sera en bas. Je la conduis à l'escalier et elle descend en premier. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'elle, elle avance pas à pas, en se tenant à la rampe et en regardant autour d'elle. Une fois en bas, je n'attends pas pour allumer la lumière, j'ai un brin d'espoir qu'elle se souvienne, ou du moins qu'elle ressente quelque chose en venant ici.

Il n'y a personne, je suis rassuré, je pense que ça ne l'aurait pas fait s'ils étaient tous déjà là. Je ferme le QC, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit rentre et encore moins qu'elle sorte, je veux d'abord lui parler. Lui raconter son histoire. La nôtre.

 _\- Tu es déjà venue ici._

Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi, ses cheveux bougeant au même rythme. Elle replace une lèche derrière son oreille, mais elle ne dit rien.

 _\- Je ne m'en souviens pas._

Je m'approche d'elle, elle recul, ça me blesse, je ne vais pas le nier, je n'aime pas voir qu'elle refuse tout contact avec moi... On a fait l'amour une fois... Mais je sais que ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle, alors que pour moi, ça signifiait tout.

J'allume l'ordinateur et ouvre un dossier que j'ai crée quand elle a disparu, avec tout ce que j'ai sur elle, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté afin de la retrouver. J'ouvre un fichier, une photo, c'est celle de son profil pour Queen Consolidated, je n'ai plus l'entreprise, mais j'ai tout gardé. Je l'a fait asseoir sur son fauteuil et c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de la revoir ici.

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi..._

 _\- Si, c'est toi... Regarde._

J'ouvre d'autres photos, où elle est sans lunettes, ses cheveux détachés, ils sont blonds, mais elle n'a pas changé tant que ça.

 _\- C'est... C'est..._

Elle ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. Je me mets près d'elle, à genoux et je prends sa main, elle continue de regarder les photos d'elle.

 _\- C'est toi... On travaillait ensemble avant... Pendant deux ans, on était toujours ensemble._

 _\- Le Maître m'a dit..._

 _\- Il veut que j'en vienne à te détester... Il t'a raconté des mensonges afin que tu cherches à me tuer... Et que je te tue afin que je te perde pour de bon..._

Elle se lève d'un coup, le fauteuil recule loin d'elle et elle me tourne le dos.

 _\- Non ! Le Maître ne ferait pas ça ! Il..._

 _\- Il t'a retourné le cerveau ! Tu t'appelles Félicity Smoak... Pas Siham... Il voulait que je devienne son héritier, je ne voulais pas... En te gardant près de lui, il savait que je viendrais... Il a réussi._

 _\- S'il veut me tuer, pourquoi nous a-t-il marié ?_

Je me rapproche, Nyssa m'a dit ce que Ra's a fait à sa mère quand elle était petite... Je dois lui dire ce qu'il attend de moi.

 _\- Il veut que je te tue de ma main... Mais sache que jamais je ne ferais ça... Je ne serais jamais son héritier._

Elle se braque et recul de nouveau. Son regard est froid, merde je crois que j'ai été trop loin...

 _\- Tu trahi notre Maître... Comment oses-tu ?_

 _\- Réfléchis !_

Je suis brutal dans ma façon de parler, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'elle comprenne.

 _\- Tu trouves ça logique de faire disparaître une ville entière ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'a pas de raison, il veut juste que je lui prouve ma fidélité !_

 _\- Il est notre Maître, on ne doit pas poser de questions, on fait ce qu'il demande._

Je soupire, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple, mais Ra's l'a vraiment bien retournée... Pourtant je pensais qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle m'écouterait, je sais qu'elle se sent chez elle, je l'ai vu quand elle est rentrée. J'ai dû me tromper, ou alors c'est trop tôt.

 _\- Je ne vais pas effectuer cette mission... Et il faut que tu saches, que Félicity Smoak ne le ferait pas non plus._

 _\- Je ne suis pas cette femme._

 _\- Plus maintenant... Mais tu peux le redevenir._

Elle s'éloigne et se dirige vers la porte que j'ai verrouillé, elle tente de l'ouvrir, en vain, je soupire et m'avance vers elle, je veux la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me repousse, ça fait mal, mais ça va, je vais m'y faire.

 _\- Je ne te retiens pas... Préviens Ra's si tu veux, préviens tout le monde, je me battrais pour ma ville... Pour toi..._

Je prends sa main et malgré un bref recul, elle me laisse faire. Je caresse la bague que Ra's nous a donné, ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, je le sais, mais il signifie tant pour moi.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'ai dis ces mots avant de partir combattre Ra's... Quand je suis revenu, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que tu me crois... Mais tu étais partie... Tu es venue me retrouver..._

Je lâche sa main avant de poser les miennes sur ses joues, elle est contre le mur, elle ne peut pas bouger, pourtant je vois bien qu'elle en a envie.

 _\- Tu étais déjà à Nanda Parbat... Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, mais tu n'y étais pas... À la place, il y avait Siham, cette femme froide et violente... Ce que Félicity n'est pas... Je pensais que tu finirais par te souvenir, mais je pense que tu ne veux pas... C'est plus simple pour toi de croire tous les mensonges de Ra's..._

Je colle mon front au sien tout en soupirant, je meurs d'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je sais qu'elle va me repousser si je le fais.

 _\- Je suis l'héritier de Ra's... Alors en tant que tel, je te libère... Tu peux aller où tu veux... Mais s'il te plaît, ne retourne pas à Nanda Parbat..._

Je m'éloigne d'elle tout en reculant d'un pas.

 _\- Tu es mon mari._

 _\- Ce mariage n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, un moyen de me faire souffrir... Il a réussi. Mais sache que je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je te laisse partir... Je sais que je risque de ne jamais te revoir... Mais si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de te sauver... Je le fais._

Je déverrouille la porte, elle peut partir si elle le veut, je sais qu'elle va le faire et ça me fait mal, parce que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je la vois. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, je me retourne vers elle, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je fais deux grand pas, pose mes mains sur ses joues et colle mes lèvres aux sienne,s un dernier baiser, j'ai besoin d'un dernier baiser, c'est tout... Je la sens se tendre contre moi, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse ça, mais j'en ai besoin, je t'en pris ne me repousse pas, laisse-moi quelques secondes.

Elle gémit contre moi, c'est qu'elle ressent quelque chose, non ? Je ne sais pas, est-ce juste du désir ? Ses mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle se rapproche contre moi, elle ouvre légèrement ses lèvres et je laisse ma langue s'y engouffrer et caresser la sienne. C'est divin, j'aime tant l'embrasser. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux quand je sens ses mains glisser contre mon corps et tenter de retirer mon haut... J'en ai envie, oh que oui, j'ai envie d'elle... Mais non... Je la repousse, lâchant ses lèvres à regrets.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai envie de toi... Tu ne peux savoir à quel point. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça._

Elle lance un rire narquois avant de tenter de s'approcher de nouveau de moi, mais je ne lai laisse pas faire.

 _\- Alors laisse-toi faire..._

 _\- Non... Parce que celle que j'aime, c'est Félicity... Pas Siham... Je ne veux pas profiter de toi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas, puisque je suis d'accord._

 _\- Pas moi !_

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, je me rapproche et pose ma main sur sa joue.

 _\- Je t'aime... Si tu savais à quel point... Si tout était normal, je te prendrais dans mes bras et je te le prouverais... Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je peux convaincre Siham... Que je l'aime plus que tout... Pour la convaincre, je dois la laisser partir et c'est ce que je fais._

Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas la voir, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle n'est plus là, elle est partie et j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est partie avec elle.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, je me retourne, pensant que c'est elle qui revient, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me retrouve face à John, Roy et Laurel. Nyssa n'est pas là, je ne sais pas où elle est, mais elle doit avoir ses raisons.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Nyssa nous a prévenu. Elle était avec nous, mais a rebroussé chemin en voyant une jeune femme quitter le Verdant._

Je suis rassuré, si Félicity n'est pas seule en ville, ça devrait aller. Roy s'approche de moi, intrigué.

 _\- John ne veut pas me croire... Je suis sûr que c'était Félicity... Ses cheveux ont changé, mais..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas elle !_

Je soupire avant de continuer.

 _\- Enfin pas vraiment elle..._

Je leur explique brièvement la situation, je suis encore tellement furieux contre eux, surtout John qui m'a dit qu'elle était morte, il était prêt à abandonner, mais moi je ne le suis toujours pas... Même si elle essayait de me tuer, je continuerais de l'aimer et de la soutenir.

 _\- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée repartir ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle reste Félicity... J'ai confiance en elle. Il lui faut du temps._

Je ne suis pas sincère en disant ça, parce que j'ai peur que malgré tout ce que je lui ai raconté, elle ne se souvienne jamais et reste Siham sans redevenir la femme que j'aime.

 _\- D'après ce que tu nous dis..._

 _\- John, tu m'as dis qu'elle était morte et tu as eu tort... Pardonne-moi si je ne t'écoute pas cette fois encore._

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Bien, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

 _\- Mettons-nous au travail._

Plus aucun mots n'est échangé, il n'y a rien à dire, on dois trouver un plan pour arrêter Ra's. On va détruire le poison, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on va trouver une solution. John et Roy joignent Lyla afin qu'elle nous aide. Laurel se charge de son père, afin qu'il surveille qu'aucun soldat ne pénètre en ville et qu'il les arrête si ça se produit. Moi je suis perdu dans mes pensées qui se tournent vers ma Félicity... Elle est quelque part, en ville, seule ou avec Nyssa, je ne sais pas... Et je me demande si un jour je pourrais la retrouver.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Les choses vont commencer à évoluer ^^**

 **à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour la suite, voici donc votre chapitre 5 ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Qui est cette femme dont il m'a parlé ? Cette Félicity Smoak que je suis censée avoir été est-elle réelle ? J'ai vu les photos sur l'ordinateur et c'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble, il n'y a que ses cheveux blonds et ses lunettes... Pour les cheveux je les ai teints, donc ça peut s'expliquer. Pour les lunettes mon Maître m'a soigné avec son eau miraculeuse, est-ce que ça expliquerait aussi ce détail ? Peut-être... Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Mon Maître a été si bon avec moi, il m'a donné un endroit où vivre, il m'a appris à me battre, à ne plus avoir peur. Il m'a appris à dépasser ce que je ressentais... Mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? Est-ce que je suis venue à Nanda Parbat afin de retrouver cet homme que mon Maître m'a appris à détester ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là dès le début ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé là-bas pendant trois mois ? Je ne comprends pas...

Je suis censé ne rien ressentir, mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai ressenti une haine si forte que je ne pensais pas possible de pouvoir la garder enfermée sans la lui montrer. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, heureusement... Et puis le Maître m'a dit que je devais l'épouser, mais qu'avant ça, je devais lui faire comprendre que je ne serais jamais à lui... J'ai couché avec Ishan, une bonne douzaine de fois et je n'ai eu aucun regret, je passais du bon temps avec lui, j'oubliais tout avec lui.

Mais j'ai épousé Al Sah-Him... Tout a changé depuis cette nuit là... Il fallait que l'on couche ensemble, j'étais prête à le faire, à grimper sur lui et à ce que ça dure quelques minutes, le temps de rendre notre union officielle... Mais il a refusé, il a voulu faire à sa manière et j'ai ressenti plus de chose durant cette nuit que depuis mon arrivée aux côtés du Maître... J'ai tout oublié dans ses bras, oublié Ishan, oublié que j'étais Siham, oublié que je devais le détester...

Quand il est parti après ce qu'on avait fait, j'ai cru qu'il était comme Ishan et les deux autres gars avec qui j'ai couché une fois... Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et était parti. Mais dans l'avion j'ai vu qu'il était mal de cette situation et son comportement me perturbe. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui et ça m'énerve.

Et là il m'a conduit dans un endroit que je connais, je sais que j'ai déjà mis les pieds dans ce club, l'environnement m'est bien trop familier pour qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai reconnu les mur, l'ambiance, les escaliers... L'ordinateur... Et quand je me suis assise sur le fauteuil, j'ai été envahi de sensations incroyables. Je suis déjà venue ici, je le sais, mais ça me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se compresse à l'idée de vouloir se souvenir, comme si je savais que j'allais souffrir.

J'ai voulu oublier... C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu coucher avec lui, dans ses bras j'ai tout oublié durant notre nuit de noces, je me suis dit que ça ferait la même chose. Mais il a refusé, pourtant c'est un homme, il aurait dû me prendre contre un mur ou un bureau, il aurait été heureux pendant quelques minutes et moi j'aurais oublié... Mais il refuse de me toucher, il m'a avoué aimer cette Félicity Smoak et pas Siham, mais c'est moi Siham ! Je ne suis pas Félicity ! Je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais jamais !

Je m'arrête et porte une main à ma joue, une larme à couler... Pourquoi je pleure ? Ce sont les faibles qui pleurent, pas les forts, pas moi ! Une autre coule, je l'essuie rapidement et je lève les yeux vers le ciel, les bâtiments qui m'entourent me sont familiers et un frisson me parcours malgré le manteau que je porte. Je remonte ma capuche sur ma tête avant de faire quelques pas quand je sens une main me retenir, je veux me débattre, mais je me souviens que je dois rester discrète, je me retourne quand je vois un homme, il doit avoir mon âge, ses yeux sont rougis par la drogue et la fatigue.

 _\- Tu as l'air pas mal sous ton manteau, suis-moi !_

Il croit quoi celui-là ? Que je vais le suivre sans rien dire et le laisser me toucher, je sais ce qu'il a en tête, je ne suis pas stupide. Il tire un peu sur mon bras mais je le repousse avant de lui coller mon genou dans les parties et de lui briser les doigts de la main qui me retenait.

 _\- Tu en as assez où tu en veux encore ?_

Il se tire la queue entre les jambes, la tête baissée, je ne le suis pas, il pars dans la direction d'où je viens et je veux m'éloigner de ce club qui me fait ressentir des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je veux m'éloigner de mon mari qui dit aimer une femme tout en sachant que je devais être cette femme à un moment.

 _\- Tu n'es plus la même..._

Je me retourne vivement, prête à briser de nouveau les doigts d'un homme, mais je me calmer en me rendant compte que Nyssa se trouve là. Je me demande pourquoi, elle ne devrait pas être ici.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Je suis venue aider ton mari à arrêter mon père._

Je suis surprise, comment la fille de mon Maître peut-être dire ça ?

 _\- Tu es sa fille..._

 _\- Et toi tu n'es pas Siham._

Je passe devant elle sans rien ajouter, je ne veux rien entendre. Je n'en ai plus la force, mais j'entends Nyssa qui me suit.

 _\- Félicity Smoak était une femme forte, plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais._

 _\- Cette femme est morte !_

 _\- Non... Elle est là quelque part._

Je soupire avant de me retourner vers elle.

 _\- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?!_

 _\- Parce que je l'ai rencontrée._

Nyssa est d'un calme à toute épreuve, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ça. Par contre je suis surprise qu'elle ai rencontré cette femme avant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'on se connaissait avant... Enfin si c'est bien moi, j'ai encore de gros doutes là dessus.

 _\- C'était il y a plus d'un an... Je suis venue ici retrouver quelqu'un. Grâce à cette personne, j'ai rencontré Oliver Queen... Et cette femme._

Je fronce les sourcils, ce nom me parle, qui est-ce ?

 _\- Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Ton mari... C'est son vrai nom._

Mon cœur s'emballe et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce nom m'est familier et me fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas.

 _\- Je suis membre de la ligue des assassins... Quand je dis ça, tous mes ennemis me craignent, c'était le cas, même quand j'étais enfant. Mais toi, quand tu as su qui j'étais, tu n'as pas eu peur... J'aurais pu te tuer d'une main... Mais tu n'as pas tremblé._

J'essaye de me souvenir, mais rien ne vient.

 _\- Suis-moi, je vais te conduire quelque part._

Elle passe devant moi et je la suis sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, je me sens comme attirée vers les réponses qu'elle peut m'apporter. On fait le trajet à pied, Nyssa ne me dit pas un mot. On arrive au pied d'un immeuble qui me semble lui aussi familier. C'est écrit Palmer en haut, qui est ce Palmer ? Je le connais ? Nyssa entre dans l'immeuble et je la suis encore. Certaines personnes sont là, mais ne semblent pas me reconnaître.

 _\- Tu travaillais ici... Quand c'était à ton mari et après aussi._

 _\- Comment tu sais autant de choses sur moi ?_

J'ai l'impression qu'un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard.

 _\- J'avais une amie... Qui vous connaissait... Elle est morte, mais elle m'a tout dit sur toi, sur Oliver... Elle m'a dit que peu importe ce qui se passerait, je pourrais compter sur vous._

Je me demande qui elle a perdu pour se sentir aussi mal que ça. Je ne pose pas de question, de toute façon, je ne me souviens de rien.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Un homme s'approche de moi, il ouvre les bras afin de m'enlacer, il n'a pas intérêt de me toucher, je m'apprête à l'attaquer, mais Nyssa s'interpose.

 _\- Je vous déconseille de la toucher... Vous vous en mordriez les doigts._

Le type s'arrête et continue de me regarder.

 _\- Je te croyais morte... Tout le monde le croyait... Où étais-tu ?_

 _\- On se connaît ?_

Le type semble choqué de ce que je lui dis, il veut s'approcher, mais Nyssa m'attrape le bras.

 _\- Laisse tomber, il ne représente rien._

Il ne rajoute rien et je suis Nyssa sans lui accorder un seul regard. On monte quelques étages à pieds et on arrive dans des bureaux, il n'y a pas grand monde. Nyssa ouvre une porte et me fait entrer, c'est vide, il y a un bureau, mais rien dessus.

 _\- C'est ici que tu as rencontré Oliver... Je veux t'aider à te souvenir, mais je sais qu'avec ce que mon père t'a fait... Ce lavage de cerveau, ses drogues... Je n'y arriverais pas..._

Je fais le tour de la pièce du regard, cet endroit m'est bien familier, mais je ne sais rien, ce sentiment étrange est en train de me bouleverser plus que je ne le pensais. Je suis déjà venue ici. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'aimerais me souvenir, mais et si cette personne ne me plaisait pas ? Si je ne voulais pas redevenir cette Félicity Smoak ?

Nyssa fouille dans sa poche et me donne une enveloppe, elle est assez épaisse. Je la prends et l'ouvre avant de sortir des papiers et de les déplier.

 _\- C'est ton dossier. Oliver a fait des recherches sur toi... Avant de te confier ses secrets. J'ai réussi à le trouver._

Je ne dis rien, je me doute qu'elle a fouillé pour le trouver et qu'elle l'a sans doute voler, mais tant pis. Je regarde la première page du dossier, la femme sur la photo d'identité est la même que sur l'ordinateur qu'Oliver m'a montré. Je lis pas mal d'information sur cette femme... Sur moi... Je suis sûre que c'est moi, notre ressemblance est beaucoup trop frappante. Même s'il reste des zones d'ombres. Si je suis cette personne ça ne me plaît pas... Ce grand sourire sur le visage ne me ressemble pas. Son travail me semble ennuyeux à mourir... Comment pourrais-je vivre ainsi ?

 _\- Je suis cette femme ?_

 _\- Oui... Tu l'étais... Et tu aimais Oliver... Bien avant ton arrivée à Nanda Parbat... Je m'en suis rendue compte, même si je ne te connaissais pas... Ton regard sur lui..._

 _\- La ferme !_

Je froisse les documents et les balance à la poubelle, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ce qu'elle me raconte me fait ressentir des choses que je pensais incapable de ressentir et pourtant ça remonte en moi, j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment est plus fort que moi et ça me rend dingue. Je sens une migraine qui pointe, je ferme les yeux et pose mes mains sur mes tempes.

 _\- Tu aimes tellement cet homme que tu n'as pas hésité à venir le chercher..._

 _\- Arrête !_

 _\- Non ! Parce que tu dois te souvenir !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas !_

Nyssa se rapproche, pose ses mains sur mes bras et ma plaque contre le mur.

 _\- Tu te rends compte d'à quel point mon père t'a retourné ? Tu refuses même d'écouter ! Mon père t'a envoyé détruire cette ville, tu trouves ça logique ?_

 _\- Je me fiche que ce soit logique ! Il est mon Maître, je dois obéir !_

Nyssa se tourne vers la poubelle et reprend les papiers que je viens de jeter. Elle regarde différent papiers avant d'en prendre un et de me le donner. J'hésite à le prendre.

 _\- Tu es persuadée qu'Oliver a tué ton fiancé, lis ça et tu comprendras que c'est faux._

Je fronce les sourcils et prend le papier qu'elle me tend. Je parcours vite fait avant de recommencer puis de lever les yeux vers Nyssa. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois... Ra's m'a menti durant tout ce temps... Je suis censé avoir disparu depuis des mois et mon nom est bien sur la liste, à une certaine date, mais il n'y a eu aucun meurtre d'un homme le jour de ma disparition ou dans ces environs...

 _\- Ce fiancé dont mon père te parle... N'a jamais existé. Celui que tu aimes, c'est Oliver Queen. Al Sah-Him, ton mari._

Je relis deux fois le papier, mais non, il n'y a aucune homme retrouvé mort à cette date là.

 _\- Quand tu es arrivée à Nanda Parbat, mon père a vu à quel point tu voulais le voir... Il a décidé de se servir de toi pour le faire venir... Il a réussi... Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas._

Nyssa se rapproche de moi et me guide jusqu'au bureau, elle me fait asseoir, mon regard est vide, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

 _\- Il voulait que son héritier coupe les ponts avec tout son passé... Il voulait le briser, comme lui a été brisé. Mon père sait... Qu'Al Sah-Him n'a pas perdu ses souvenirs, il sait qui tu es... Mais il voulait qu'il se retourne contre toi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Cette question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je le veuille.

 _\- Pour que tu cherches à le tuer... Et qu'il en vienne à t'éliminer, il aurait tout perdu._

Al Sah-Him m'a dit la même chose, à peu près et je commence à y croire, ils ne peuvent pas tenir le même discours tous les deux, simplement pour me faire croire que Ra's ment... Ils me disent la vérité depuis le début, tous les deux... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai de vagues sensations, c'est tout.

 _\- Je vais te laisser encaisser tout ça... Mais sache que cet homme t'aime plus que tout, il est prêt à tout abandonner pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être confrontée à ça... Et c'est pour ça que je suis sincère avec toi..._

Elle quitte le bureau sans un regard, je reste de marbre, figée, à ressasser tout ce que Nyssa vient de me dire.

J'ai fini par quitter le bureau et j'ai marché durant des heures, j'allais partout et nulle part à la fois, je regardais mes pieds qui me guidaient ici et là. J'ai ressassé encore et encore tout ce que Nyssa et mon mari m'ont dit. Ma tête était remplie de leurs paroles. Al Sah-Him... Non, Oliver, ce cesse de dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut me protéger, qu'il veut retrouver cette femme que j'étais avant, celle qu'il aime vraiment. Qu'il n'aime pas ce que je suis devenue... Mais si j'en crois Nyssa, je suis devenue ainsi pour le revoir, pour être sûre de le retrouver à un moment... Alors que dois-je faire ?

Je suis devenue Siham parce que je l'aimais... Ce qui signifie que cette part de moi qui était Félicity Smoak, n'était pas si faible que je le pensais... Elle était forte mais ne s'en rendait pas compte... Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, une migraine commence à poindre et je commence à en avoir marre de parler de moi à la troisième personne, parce que je sais que dans le fond, je suis cette personne, cette Félicity Smoak, mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. C'est comme si elle était enfouie au plus profond de moi et que je ne pouvais pas la ramener.

J'arrive devant un bar, il est miteux et crade, mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Je rentre et vais directement au bar, je commande une vodka orange, depuis que j'ai goût à ça lors d'une mission, j'adore. Le barman me serre sans me regarder et je l'avale cul sec, peut-être que ça fera passer ma migraine.

J'en avale une autre quand un gars s'approche de moi. Il tente de me draguer, d'ailleurs sa technique est nulle à chier. Il y a un deux jours, je lui aurais sauté dessus sans regrets, sans remords, j'aurais passé une heure ou deux avec lui et j'aurais oublié tous mes soucis... Mais quand je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, je n'hésite pas, je la repousse d'un geste brusque et je me lève de mon siège... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Enfin si, je le pourrais, mais je ne veux pas !

Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai la sensation de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, les mains de mon mari, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là avec moi, qu'il me possède même quand je ne le vois pas.

 _\- Hey ! Tu me chauffes et tu te tires ?_

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir, le mec avale une gorgée de sa bière avant de se retourner, je pense qu'il a compris, je ne veux rien de lui et surtout pas qu'il me touche. Seul mon mari en a le droit...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? À quoi je pense ? Je dis que seul lui peut me toucher ? Ça ne me ressemble pas, pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne veux plus qu'un autre homme me touche, je me suis sentie tellement bien dans ses bras, je me suis sentie vivante. Aimée. Son désir de me déshabiller, de me faire oublier les hommes de la Ligue qui m'ont touché avant lui... Je crois que je commence à comprendre... À reconnaître, qu'il m'aime vraiment. Qu'il ne cherche pas à me contrôler.

Il m'aime.

J'ai passé deux jours à traîner dans la ville, j'ai dormi dans des hôtels miteux et j'ai mangé quand j''avais vraiment faim. J'ai ruminé tout le temps, essayant de me souvenir encore et encore... J'ai essayé de rapporter un souvenir à chaque endroit où je me trouvais. Je n'ai pas d'image précise en tête, mais des sensations, des sentiments... J'ai regardé sur internet, dans un cyber-café, tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur Oliver Queen, j'ai tout lu sur lui, de ce qu'il faisait quand il était, son naufrage, son absence de chez lui pendant cinq ans... Son retour, sa reprise de l'entreprise... la mort de sa mère, la chute de sa famille... Il a tellement perdu.

Je peux comprendre qu'il ai peur de me perdre aussi, surtout s'il m'aime autant.

Par contre j'ai remarqué un fait étrange, lors de son retour, un type avec une capuche est apparu, il est ensuite devenu Arrow, un justicier qui sévit en ville. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Je pense. Leurs carrures sont les mêmes, je l'ai entendu parler et il utilise un modificateur, pourquoi le faire si on est un inconnu ? Je regarde un article qui parle d'un soir où Moira Queen a tiré sur l'archer... Son ADN a disparu des fichiers de la police... Comme c'est pratique... Mais c'est ce que j'aurais fais s'il me l'avait demandé... D'ailleurs je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai fait ? Je relis l'article plusieurs fois et j'ai un vague souvenir d'un type rentrant dans ma voiture et couvert de sang... J'ai fais quelque chose ensuite... Je suis allée quelque part... Oui, il m'a dit de le conduire au Verdant... Je le vois dans ma voiture, me suppliant de le conduire à l'ancienne usine de son père... Je ne voulais pas, il était blessé, il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital... Mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire... Pourquoi lui ai-je promis ça ?

Je lui faisais confiance... J'avais confiance en ce qu'il me disait, je l'ai conduit où il voulait... Je me souviens... Il était si mal en point...

Je m'appuie contre un mur en essuyant mes larmes, des gens me regardent, ils ont l'air d'avoir pitié de moi, mais personne ne se rapproche, de toute façon je ne veux voir personne. Un souvenir me revient et ce n'est pas le plus agréable... Je me souviens que le cœur d'Oliver s'est arrêté sur la table, il est mort pendant quelques secondes... Il a été sauvé par une autre personne dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le visage... Peu importe, j'étais là et il m'a aidé à le sauver.

Je crois que c'est à partir de là que tout a changé... On a travaillé ensemble, je ne vais pas dire que tout me revient, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, j'avais une totale confiance en lui. On a vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux... Avec d'autres personnes, je crois... Je m'en moque des autres, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est Oliver...

 _\- Félicity !_

Quelqu'un m'appelle, ce prénom me revient, les larmes dévalent mes joues... J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais Oliver... Et là je me souviens et ça me fait mal... Je vois Nyssa arriver vers moi en courant.

 _\- Je te cherche depuis deux jours, où étais-tu ?_

Je ne réponds rien, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche, je me souviens d'Oliver, il a suffit que je fasse des recherches pour que je récupère un souvenir et que tous les autres suivent... Je me souviens de son baiser au manoir, de sa fausse déclaration, de mon cœur brisé à ce moment là. Je me souviens de notre dîné qui s'est terminé en catastrophe, de son éloignement... Qui m'a fait encore plus mal... Je crois que j'ai été avec quelqu'un après ça, mais rien de sérieux et de toute façon je m'en moque... Parce qu'avant de partir, Oliver a dit qu'il m'aimait... Il me l'a dit, il m'aime... Je m'en souviens.

 _\- Je me souviens..._

J'éclate en sanglot en me laissant tomber contre le mur en béton qui se trouve derrière moi. Nyssa s'approche sans rien dire.

 _\- D'Oliver ?_

Je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

 _\- Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et cherche dans ce dont je me souviens, tout est flou, ce sont juste des images et des moments qui arrivent, je ne peux pas les décrypter et les mettre en ordre. Mais je suis sûre de deux choses.

 _\- J'ai confiance en lui... Et je l'aime..._

Elle se met à mon niveau et m'aide à me relever.

 _\- Bien, vu que tu te souviens, ça t'intéressera peut-être de savoir que mon père est venu le défier._

Ra's est là ? Ils vont se battre ? Est-ce que Oliver a ses chances ? J'espère ! Je me reprends et suis Nyssa qui me prévient qu'ils sont au Verdant. Oliver a réussi à détruire le virus, je ne sais pas comment, je demanderais plus tard, pour le moment je veux m'assurer qu'Oliver va bien, il s'est passé tellement de choses...

Je m'arrête d'un coup... Tellement de choses... Depuis mon départ, j'ai fais tellement de choses... Je commence à me souvenir d'Oliver, mais je me souviens aussi de tout ce que j'ai fais depuis que j'ai rejoins la Ligue... Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Oliver après ça ? Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

J'inspire un bon coup et je suis Nyssa, on verra après pour les reproches. Oliver va peut-être avoir besoin de moi et mes mois passés au sein de la Ligue des Assassins vont sans doute m'être utiles.

On arrive au Verdant, l'endroit est désert mais j'entends des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent les unes contre les autres. Oliver ? Je dépasse Nyssa qui tente de me retenir, je dois savoir s'il va bien, je me fiche de ce qu'on peut me faire, je veux juste qu'il aille bien !

Je descends les marches en quatrième vitesse, je dois le voir, il le faut, j'en ai besoin ! Une fois que j'arrive en bas je vois mon Maître... Non, ce n'est pas mon Maître, il va falloir que je m'y fasse à ça. Ra's est debout, Oliver à genoux. Ra's tourne la tête en m'entendant descendre les marches

 _\- Ah Siham... Tu es là._

Siham... J'ai choisi ce nom après un entraînement, un gars utilisait une arbalète et visait des cibles avec des flèches. Ce nom m'a frappé, Siham veut dire Flèche, rapidité. Je pense qu'inconsciemment je me souvenais... C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi.

 _\- J'ai appris que la ville était toujours aussi calme, le virus n'a pas été lâché, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait et j'ai tout découvert._

Je ne dis rien, après tout qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre ?

 _\- Ton époux à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance, mon héritage, est en train de tous nous trahir._

Oliver veut se lever, mais Ra's l'en empêche, en appuyant sur une blessure qu'il a à l'épaule.

 _\- Montre-moi ta fidélité Siham... Fais-lui payer sa trahison._

Il y a quelques semaines je n'aurais pas hésité, j'aurais pris l'épée que me tends Ra's et je l'aurais enfoncée dans le corps d'Oliver. Voyant que je bouge pas, Ra's à l'air de s'impatienter.

 _\- Siham, ton mari nous a trahi, fais ton devoir._

 _\- Jamais je ne tuerais mon mari.._.

Mon mari... j'ai du mal à croire qu'Oliver et moi sommes mariés, je ne sais même pas si c'est un vrai mariage, mais peu importe, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal... Je pense que je lui en ai déjà suffisamment fait.

 _\- Tu te souviens..._

Je regarde Oliver qui semble surpris de ce que Ra's vient de dire, il cherche des réponses dans mes yeux, mais je ne peux pas répondre, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de moi.

 _\- Vous m'avez trahi tous les deux !_

Je vois la lame se lever et trancher le flanc d'Oliver qui s'écroule dans un cri de douleur. Je cours vers lui sans aucune hésitation, ses yeux sont ouverts, il lève la main vers ma joue et la pose dessus, les larmes coulent sans cesse. J'entends un autre cri de douleur, je me retourne et je vois Ra's avec une épée qui lui traverse le corps, il s'écroule au sol et je vois Nyssa retirer son épée avant de venir vers nous.

 _\- Félicity..._

Je regarde Oliver, des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux, je pense que c'est à cause de la douleur.

 _\- Oui... C'est moi._

Il fait un petit sourire, je regarde sa blessure du sang s'écoule et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.

 _\- Tiens bon... Ok ?_

 _\- Je t'aime... Ne l'oublie jamais._

Ses yeux se révulsent et je le vois sombrer dans l'inconscience, je le secoue, en vain, Nyssa compresse sa blessure. Je cri son nom dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, qu'il me réponde, mais rien y fait. Oliver a perdu connaissance et je ne sais pas s'il va survivre, si je vais pouvoir m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai fais... Si je vais pouvoir lui demander de m'aider à me rappeler tout ce que j'ai oublié depuis ces derniers mois.

 **Et oui elle se souvient ! Il lui a fallut du temps, mais enfin ^^**

 **Comment imaginez-vous la suite sachant qu'il reste 4 chapitres avant la fin ?**

 **Lâchez vos reviews et à Lundi ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, un peu crevée du week-end,**

 **mais je m'en remettrais ^^**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés, je les sens lourds, comme si j'avais besoin de dormir alors que je viens de le faire. La lumière m'aveugle un instant, je les referme avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Mes yeux sont plissés, mais ouvert. Je veux me redresser, mais une douleur me vrille le corps, merde qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me laisse retomber sur le lit où je me trouve et tente de rassembler mes derniers souvenirs. Je me souviens de Ra's qui est entré furieux au Verdant, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment il a pu me trouver... Il a dû mettre un traceur dans les échantillon du poison... Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas utilisé, on a commencé à se battre... Et ensuite... Il m'a eut ?

Non, il y a eu autre chose avant, Félicity ! Elle est entrée et a dit qu'elle ne me tuerait jamais. J'ai été blessé et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'elle a dit qu'elle se souvenait... Elle se souvient!Je tente de me redresser de nouveau, mais la douleur est trop forte et je retombe sur le lit.

 _\- Fais attention, ta blessure est encore récente._

Je tourne la tête et me retrouve face à Nyssa.

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant quatre jours. Tu vas vite t'en remettre. Mais ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles._

 _\- Quatre jours ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est..._

 _\- Du calme Oliver. Elle va bien._

Nyssa inspire et commence à me raconter.

 _\- Mes hommes ont fait disparaître le corps de mon père. Personne en ville ne sait ce qui s'est passé, c'est déjà ça._

Je ferme les yeux, elle a raison, c'est déjà ça. Mais pourquoi elle ne me parle pas de Félicity, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Tes amis... Ne l'ont pas accueillis à bras ouverts... Ils sont heureux de la savoir en vie... Mais quand ils ont su qu'elle avait rejoint la Ligue, ils ont voulu la jeter dehors._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je me redresse d'un coup, tant pis pour la douleur, j'ai connu pire. Il y a une aiguille plantée dans mon bras, je la retire d'un coup net et tente de me lever, mais Nyssa m'en empêche.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Je dois leur parler._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas là... Je leur ai dit que la seule à pouvoir rester près de toi, c'était ta femme. Je crois que je leur fais peur, ils sont partis sans rien dire._

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, je sais que John a du mal à imaginer Félicity dans cette position, mais Roy ? Il a dû écouter ce que John a dit, je suis furieux envers eux, pourquoi ne lui laissent-ils pas la chance de redevenir celle qu'elle était, du moins en partie ? Je leur parlerais plus tard, pour le moment, je dois la voir.

 _\- Elle est là alors ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle dort, elle t'a veillé toute la nuit._

Je me calme, elle dort, elle a besoin de se reposer. Je lui parlerais après, pour le moment, je dois la laisser dormir... C'est dur, j'ai envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer dans mes bras.

 _\- Je ne dors plus..._

Mon cœur s'emballe en l'entendant, elle est là. Je tourne la tête et la regarde, ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés, elle porte un pantalon noir et un T shirt gris, j'ai encore du mal à la reconnaître, mais je sais que c'est elle. Son regard est moins sombre que celui qu'elle avait avant. Nyssa me sourit et s'éloigne de moi avant de se diriger vers Félicity. Elle se baisse vers son oreille et lui parle, Félicity secoue la tête... Je fronce les sourcils me demandant ce qu'il se passe, ça n'augure rien de bon, je m'inquiète pour elle.

Nyssa quitte la pièce et nous laisse seuls. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Félicity s'approche, sans rien dire non plus. On reste silencieux quelques instants avant que je ne me décide à lui parler.

 _\- Tu te souviens..._

Elle hoche la tête avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Seulement de toi... Pas du reste... Enfin, le reste est très flou._

Je lui fais un petit sourire, c'est déjà ça, le reste reviendra avec le temps. Je lui prends la main et suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

 _\- John... M'en veut beaucoup. Il dit qu'il ne me reconnaît pas et que je n'ai pas eu confiance en eux pour te retrouver... Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui... Pas précisément..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, ça lui passera... Tu es là, je me fiche du reste._

Elle retire sa main de la mienne et fait un pas en arrière.

 _\- Je ne vais pas rester Oliver..._

Je me lève d'un coup et fais un pas vers elle, mais elle est plus rapide et recule de nouveau. Je ne la laisse pas faire, lui attrape les mains et la ramène contre moi.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie... Je viens de te retrouver..._

Elle s'éloigne de moi, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je déteste la voir dans cet état. Je lui souris et essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Tout va bien... Tu es là, tes souvenirs vont revenir avec le temps. Je t'aiderais._

Elle secoue la tête avant de reculer de nouveau.

 _\- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de partir... J'ai besoin de temps..._

 _\- Félicity..._

Elle se rapproche, pose une main sur ma joue et ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est la première fois qu'elle fais le premier pas et j'adore ça. Le baiser est léger, délicat. On ne se presse pas, on prend le temps de savourer cet instant. Quand le manque d'air se fait ressentir, elle se recule, elle me manque déjà, mais ça va, elle a fait le premier pas, c'est un bon début.

 _\- Je t'en prie... Je t'aime Oliver, plus que tout... Mais j'ai besoin de m'en aller._

Je secoue la tête, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, mais elle n'a pas besoin de partir.

 _\- On passera au-dessus de tout ça..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Pas après ce que j'ai fais... Mets-toi à ma place Oliver... J'ai tué des hommes..._

Sa voix est coupée par des sanglots, elle semble tellement mal, je veux la consoler, la rassurer. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Tout ce que j'ai fais Oliver... Tu le sais... Je t'ai fais du mal... Je ne peux pas rester comme si de rien était..._

Je ferme les yeux, c'est vrai que j'ai souffert de l'entendre avec cet homme, de savoir qu'elle avait tué... Que ma Félicity si douce devienne aussi violente. Mais je peux oublier, je peux lui pardonner, c'est déjà fait.

 _\- Je te pardonne._

 _\- Pas moi... Je ne peux pas me pardonner comme ça... C'est trop d'un coup..._

Je ne dis rien, que puis-je dire pour la convaincre de rester ? Je ne sais pas. Elle pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner de moi.

 _\- Je t'aime... C'est pour ça que je dois partir._

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je ne peux pas la laisser s'éloigner de moi encore une fois. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Elle quitte la pièce et je prends sur moi, j'oublie la douleur et la suis avant de la rattraper, je la plaque contre mon corps et je sens qu'elle a lutté pour ne pas me repousser et me contrer et c'est là que je comprends... Elle est comme moi à mon retour de l'île... Il ne lui a fallu que quelques mois pour devenir ainsi. Quelques mois pour perdre l'innocence qu'elle avait, la confiance... Tout. Je n'ai pas le choix... Ça me brise le cœur, mais il le faut.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Mais je sais que tu en as besoin..._

 _\- Merci._

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, je pose un baiser dans son cou et elle se retourne dans mes bras, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je ne les essuie pas, ça ne servirait à rien.

 _\- N'oublie pas que je suis là et que je t'aime. Je vais t'attendre._

Elle secoue la tête.

 _\- Non Oliver... Tu n'as pas..._

 _\- Je vais t'attendre. Et quand tu seras prête, je serais là._

Elle hoche la tête avant de se reculer un peu.

 _\- Je prendrais soin d'elle, je te le promets._

Nyssa entre et je comprends, c'est ce dont elle parlait. Félicity va retourner à Nanda Parbat. Je suis un peu rassuré, je sais que Nyssa va faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien. En tout cas je l'espère.

Félicity s'éloigne de moi et je les vois quitter la pièce toutes les deux, je me retrouve seul dans le Verdant, avec une seule envie. Courir après elle et la convaincre de rester près de moi. Mais je n'en fais rien, elle a besoin de temps et je dois lui en laisser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé, j'espère juste qu'elle finira par revenir vers moi, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

Je donne un dernier coup dans le mannequin qui se casse en deux, la mission de ce soir a été plus éprouvante que je le pensais. Depuis le départ de Félicity je me consacre à Arrow, je me fiche du reste, je passe mon temps à faire plonger les criminels de ma ville. Seul, la plupart du temps. Après son départ, j'ai parlé avec John, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il a traité Félicity pendant mon inconscience. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était devenue... Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle était avant Félicity Smoak, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait au sein de Ligue ne définissait pas ce qu'elle allait être à l'avenir. Il n'a rien voulu entendre, me disant qu'il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face... Je lui ai dis qu'un jour elle reviendrait et qu'il devrait faire avec... Il a refusé de m'écouter. Il n'est pas revenu depuis plusieurs semaines, je pense qu'il va arrêter de m'aider.

Roy m'aide par contre, il a écouté toute l'histoire et il a compris qu'elle n'était plus la même, mais qu'il la soutiendrait quand elle reviendrait. Il a été empoisonné au Mirakuru, il est le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que Félicity a enduré... Enfin je pense. Il vient m'aider dès qu'il peut.

J'entends la porte la claquer, je tourne la tête, pensant me trouver face à Roy ou à ma sœur... Théa connaît tous mes secrets, je ne voulais plus lui mentir, je voulais qu'elle sache tout. Elle me soutient, même si elle a du mal à s'y faire. Ce n'est pas Roy qui descend les marches, non loin de là.

 _\- Nyssa ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je regarde vers l'entrée dans l'espoir de voir ma Félicity, mais elle n'est pas là.

 _\- Où est-elle Nyssa ?_

 _\- Toujours à Nanda Parbat. Elle va bien... Enfin, si je peux dire ça. Elle est malheureuse et je ne suis pas habituée à voir toutes ces larmes..._

Ok, elle en a trop dit, j'attrape un haut et je l'enfile avant de mettre ma veste.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je repars avec toi, je l'ai laissé tranquille pendant des mois, si elle va mal, je dois être là pour elle._

Je passe devant Nyssa, mais elle me retient le bras.

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas venue pour te chercher Oliver, mais pour te parler._

Elle a l'air sérieuse, je me calme donc, je partirais après. Pour le moment, je dois écouter Nyssa.

 _\- Je t'écoute._

Elle inspire avant de lâcher mon bras et de passer devant moi.

 _\- Félicity a donné la vie il y a trois jours._

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Félicity a donné la vie ? Elle a eu un enfant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Si j'avais su qu'elle était enceinte, je serais venu sans attendre, j'aurais été la voir et je lui aurais dit que tout allait bien se passer... Je suis terrifié, je ne vais pas mentir, je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait enceinte lors de notre nuit de noce. Mais c'est le cas... Un bébé... Elle a eu un bébé...

 _\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, elle ne sait pas si tu es le père... Ou si c'est cet homme._

Mon sang se glace... J'avais oublié cet homme... Et si c'était lui le père de cet enfant ? Est-ce pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ? Je suis figé, j'ai encore plus peur... Si cet enfant n'est pas de moi, que vais-je faire ? Mais en même temps, c'est Félicity sa mère, elle doit être terrifiée toute seule.

 _\- Un bébé..._

 _\- Oui..._

Nyssa me fait un petit sourire tout en hochant la tête. Un bébé, elle a eu un bébé... J'ai un bébé ? Je ne sais rien de lui... Ou d'elle ? Je dois savoir au moins ça.

 _\- C'est un garçon... Ou une fille ?_

 _\- Je suis venue pour te prévenir, je ne te dirais rien d'autre, si tu veux les réponses tu dois y aller._

 _\- Nyssa !_

 _\- Quoi ? Cette femme ne sait pas si cet enfant est de toi ! Je ne vais pas te donner des informations si tu ne fais pas partie de leurs vies, ça ne te mènera à rien !_

Nyssa tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter, elle a fait tout ce chemin simplement pour me dire que Félicity avait accouché d'un enfant qui n'est peut-être pas de moi... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 _\- Oliver... Elle souffre. Plus que durant ces mois... Quand elle a appris sa grossesse, elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'a rien mangé pendant des jours... Elle a fini par se reprendre, mais elle aurait pu perdre cet enfant... Elle va mieux depuis que le bébé a commencé à bouger... Mais depuis sa naissance elle est au plus mal..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Nyssa soupire et secoue la tête.

 _\- Elle avait décidé de rester un an à Nanda Parbat et de revenir ensuite... Mais avoir cet enfant... Lui a fait comprendre qu'elle devait te dire adieu._

Elle s'éloigne de moi avant de quitter le Verdant sans ajouter un seul mort. Mon cœur se compresse en entendant ces paroles... Elle allait revenir, mais elle a décidé de ne pas le faire, pour que je ne sache pas le doute qui pesait sur la paternité de ce bébé. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tant de temps à l'attendre, à me dire qu'elle allait revenir, qu'elle allait m'aimer et vivre avec moi, qu'on allait prendre un nouveau départ tous les deux... Et cet enfant est né... Je ne vais pas dire qu'il gâche tout, mais ça aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas été là...

Il s'est passé presque une semaine depuis que j'ai appris que Félicity avait accouché, j'ai honte de rester cloîtré chez moi, à réfléchir, mais je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Félicity a accouché, elle est devenue maman... Je meurs d'envie d'aller la retrouver, de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien, que je serais là pour elle et pour le bébé... Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de la faire.

Après tout, si cet enfant n'est pas de moi, serais-je capable de l'aimer ? Si un jour cet enfant apprend que je ne suis pas son père est ce qu'il me détestera ? Si je passe des années à l'élever, à l'aimer... Et que j'apprends que je ne suis pas son père... Est-ce que je serais capable de faire comme si de rien était ?

 _\- Arrête de réfléchir Ollie !_

Théa s'approche et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Théa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Roy m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu depuis des jours... Il a vu Nyssa quitter le club. C'est elle qui veille sur Félicity, pas vrai ? Arrête de réfléchir et va la retrouver !_

Je soupire et pose le verre que je tenais sur la table basse.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas tout Théa._

 _\- Alors dis-moi..._

Je me redresse et pose mes avant bras sur mes jambes, je dois lui dire.

 _\- Nyssa m'a appris... Que Félicity avait accouché il y a quelques jours._

Théa me sourit et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Tu as un bébé, c'est vrai ?_

Je secoue la tête, je dois tout lui dire.

 _\- Ra's l'a complètement retourné... Elle a fait des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas..._

Je lui parle de tout, j'avais raconté ce que j'avais fait, mais pas dans les détails. Je lui parle de cet homme, de notre mariage, de notre nuit, de tout. Une fois au bout de l'histoire, ma petite sœur prend ma main et la serre dans la sienne.

 _\- Et c'est ça qui te fait douter ? Que cet enfant ne soit pas le tien ?_

 _\- Tu me connais Théa, je ne suis pas du genre..._

 _\- Tais-toi Ollie ! Ne dis pas plus de connerie._

Elle inspire avant de continuer.

 _\- Le Oliver Queen d'il y a huit ans, celui d'avant Lian Yu... N'était pas du genre à prendre des responsabilités. Le Oliver Queen d'aujourd'hui n'est plus cet homme._

Elle me sourit avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Quand j'ai appris que papa n'était pas mon père, j'en ai voulu à tout le monde, même à toi... Et tu m'as dis que papa savait que je n'étais pas sa fille... Il m'aimait... Et je sais que tu aimes déjà cet enfant, sinon tu n'aurais pas peur de le faire souffrir._

Je la regarde, ma petite sœur a tellement grandi.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

 _\- Quitter ce loft, prendre le premier avion ou bateau... Peu importe. Retrouve ta femme et cet enfant que tu as envie de voir._

 _\- Et si je ne suis pas..._

 _\- Son géniteur ?_

Je soupire et hoche la tête tout en regardant mon verre encore à moitié plein.

 _\- Tu l'aimerais moins si c'était le cas ? Tu arrêterais d'être son père si un jour tu découvrais que c'est cet homme le géniteur ?_

 _\- Non... Je... Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ?_

Je regarde ma sœur et lui souris.

 _\- J'aime Félicity... Plus que tout, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle Théa. Ces mois sans elle ont été horribles..._

 _\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Tu aimes Félicity et elle a donné naissance à un enfant. Peut-être ton enfant._

Théa se lève et s'éloigne de moi, je continue de regarder mon verre sans rien dire, sans bouger, sans rien faire.

 _\- À mon avis, Félicity est terrifiée, seule... Elle a besoin de toi. Tu dois aller la voir... Et rien ne t'empêche de faire un test ADN._

Elle me sourit avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Mais si tu vas là-bas, dans le seul but de dire à Félicity que tu vas faire un test et que tu te tireras si le résultat ne te convient pas... Alors reste-la._

Elle quitte le loft en me laissant seul avec mes pensées, mais je sais qu'elle a raison. Je peux faire un test ADN et voir si cet enfant est de moi... Mais si ça m'apprend que je ne le suis pas, ça brisera tout et je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi.

Je me lève, attrape ma veste et mon porte feuille avant de quitter le loft à mon tour. Je dois retrouver Félicity, lui parler. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, ce qu'elle va me dire. Mais je sais que cet enfant est le mien, peu importe ses gênes, peu importe sa naissance, peu importe ce que Félicity me dira. Cet enfant est devenu mon fils ou ma fille à la seconde où j'ai appris son existence... Je m'en veux d'avoir mis une semaine à m'en rendre compte et j'espère que Félicity me pardonnera... J'espère qu'elle me laissera faire partie de leurs vies.

 **Et cette suite qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **La suite mercredi si j'ai des reviews =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis allongée sur le lit, il est très tôt et je me sens encore fatiguée, mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je viens de faire un cauchemar dans lequel Ra's était là et qu'il décidait de me prendre mon bébé. Il est près de moi, je viens de le nourrir et j'aime ces moments où tout est calme...

Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas d'autres mots. J'aurais pu être heureuse, mais j'ai de suite pensé à Ishan, cet homme à qui je me suis donnée sans honte et sans gêne, il pouvait être le père, autant qu'Oliver. Ishan est mort, on a retrouvé son corps à la Ligue à notre retour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je dois dire que ça m'est égal, je déteste cet homme pour ce qu'il m'a fait, même si j'étais d'accord. Je le déteste car je me suis sentie faible d'avoir accepté de coucher avec lui simplement parce que Ra's me l'avait demandé.

Je n'ai pas aimé mon bébé aussitôt, je sais que c'est cruel de dire ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, je me détestais tellement que je ne me sentais pas capable de l'aimer. J'ai occulté ma grossesse pendant des semaines, je me disais que si je pensais qu'il n'était pas là, ça arriverait pour de bon et que je serais de nouveau seule... Je pensais que c'était ce que je méritais. Et puis un jour, je l'ai senti bouger... Mon petit bébé... J'ai senti un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre... J'ai posé mes mains dessus et j'ai éclaté en sanglots... Ses coups signifiaient qu'il était bien là, que je ne pouvais pas faire semblant.

La vérité m'a éclaté au visage... Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Starling... Vers Oliver, en sachant que je portais peut-être l'enfant d'un autre. J'ai renoncé à mon bonheur et je me suis concentrée sur celui de mon enfant.

Je me redresse et prends mon bébé dans mes bras, ses yeux sont ouverts et son regard plonge dans le mien.

 _\- Coucou mon ange... Tout va bien, maman est là._

Quand mon bébé est né, j'ai pensé à quitter Nanda Parbat, sans lui, l'abandonner et retourner vers Oliver, mais j'ai vite oublié cette idée, j'ai été égoïste pendant une fraction de seconde... Mais c'est mon bébé et je l'aime plus que tout. Je sais qu'il y a une chance que ce soit Oliver son père, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui parler de ce bébé et qu'un jour il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas son père. Je vais l'élever seule, du mieux que je pourrais, sans oublier Oliver, je ne pourrais jamais, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux avant de me figer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui, comment est-ce qu'il peut être là ? Oliver... Il se tient à quelques mètres de moi, portant sa veste en cuir qui le rend encore plus sexy que d'habitude... Il est beau... Il m'a manqué. Si je ne tenais pas mon bébé dans les bras, je me lèverais et j'irais droit vers lui afin de le serrer contre moi, il m'a tellement manqué... Mais je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Oliver s'approche, sans se précipiter... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je tiens un bébé dans mes bras, il va se poser des questions.

 _\- Hey..._

Mon cœur bat la chamade, un petit mot et j'ai l'impression que toutes mes barrières s'effondrent. Il s'approche de plus en plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je garde mon petit ange dans mes bras.

 _\- Oliver..._

Des mois que je n'ai pas prononcé son prénom et je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué. Il arrive près de nous, il a vu mon bébé et ne semble pas en colère. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit avant de se penche et de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil, juste une... Il m'a manqué, je l'aime tellement... Il se retire et se penche vers mon bébé, il pose un doigt sur sa joue et la caresse avec douceur.

 _\- Il est beau._

Je souris avant de regarder mon bébé, c'est vrai qu'enveloppé comme il est, Oliver ne peut pas savoir, je n'attends pas avant de rectifier.

 _\- Elle._

Je vois Oliver qui sourit encore plus.

 _\- Elle est belle... Je peux la prendre ?_

Il me prend au dépourvu, il veux la prendre ? Est-ce que je lui donne ? Oui, il a le droit de la tenir. Je tends les bras et lui donne ma fille. Il la prend en souriant et semble ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la regarder. Il finit par lever les yeux vers moi, en souriant.

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

Je secoue la tête, j'y réfléchit depuis un moment, mais je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, il y a bien un prénom qui me plaît, mais j'ai peur que ça ne lui aille pas et si jamais ça ne lui plaît pas ?

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?_

 _\- Si... Je pensais à Nora... Mais je ne suis pas sûre..._

Il regarde de nouveau ma fille qui est calme dans les bras d'Oliver.

 _\- Nora... C'est un joli prénom._

Il sourit et j'entends ma fille qui commence à pleurer. Je me redresse afin de la reprendre, mais Oliver se lève un peu et fait quelques pas avec elle .

 _\- Chut... Nora... Papa est là maintenant._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Papa ? Il dit qu'il est son papa ? Non ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas compris qu'il n'est peut-être pas son père ? Je ne peux pas le laisser penser ça... Pourtant, j'aimerais... J'aimerais tant que ma fille ai un père et je ne veux personne d'autre qu'Oliver dans ce rôle... Mais je ne peux pas lui infliger ça. Si un jour il apprend qu'elle n'est pas sa fille... Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas le mettre dans cette position. J'essuie quelques larmes qui ont coulées et je m'apprête à parler quand je le vois qui s'est approché de moi. Il pose une main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes avec tendresse.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas... Je ne sais pas si tu es son père..._

Il lâche ma joue... Voilà c'est dit. Il a comprit. Je le vois poser Nora... Oui Nora, ça lui va bien. Je le vois la poser sur le lit, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, il ne veut pas d'elle s'il n'est pas son père, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 _\- Je te reprends dans quelques minutes Nora... Je dois parler à maman._

Il monte sur le lit et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Je vais être son père, si tu le veux._

 _\- Mais..._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre, je regarde Nora qui a les yeux ouverts mais elle ne pleure pas, elle nous regarde comme si elle savait qu'on était là, près d'elle. Oliver pose une main sur ma joue et essuie une autre larme.

 _\- C'est ma fille, je me fiche de ne pas partager ses gênes. Je me fiche qu'elle grandisse et que je ne me retrouve pas en elle... Je t'y retrouverais... C'est tout ce qui compte._

Ce qu'il me dit me fait plaisir, je ne vais pas le nier, mais est-ce qu'il le veut vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il ne fait pas ça juste parce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Je suis perdue, j'ai peur de croire à ce bonheur et qu'on me reprenne tout, je dois protéger ma fille.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Je ne veux pas..._

Il me fait taire en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres, il est beaucoup moins tendre que le précédent, je pose ma main sur sa joue et accentue ce baiser. Il m'a manqué, je l'aime tellement. Je veux glisser ma langue contre la sienne, mais il se recule avant.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Que j'aime cette enfant ? C'est trop tard. Je l'ai aimée dès que Nyssa m'a parlé d'elle..._

Oh je comprends... Il était au courant... Nyssa m'a menti en disant qu'elle avait une mission, elle est allée le prévenir... Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir... Elle a voulu bien faire.

 _\- Je dois te dire, que j'ai mis du temps avant de venir..._

Il regarde Nora tout en souriant, je décèle une étincelle de bonheur dans son regard, comment est-ce qu'il fait ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, comment peut-il être heureux ?

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

Je vois Oliver se tourner vers moi avec un regard tendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je dois avouer que ça me perturbe. J'inspire avant de lui répondre, après tout, il faut qu'on parle.

 _\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Que j'étais enceinte et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux que tu ne sois pas son père ?_

J'ai haussé le ton sans le vouloir et je m'en veux un peu, je suis en colère contre moi et c'est sur lui que je me venge. Oliver dépose Nora sur le lit, je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir et je me demande si dans le fond, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

 _\- Oui tu aurais pu me dire quelque chose comme ça ! J'avais le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ?_

Je le regarde et me dit qu'il n'a pas tort, j'aurais pu lui dire, mais je n'ai rien fais. On doit avoir une conversation, je dois lui dire ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, ce que j'espère, ce que j'ai espéré pendant longtemps. Je sais que ça risque de faire mal, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de tout entendre. Par contre, je ne peux pas faire ça devant ma fille. Je me lève du lit avant de la prendre dans mes bras et me dirige vers la porte. Oliver ne dit rien. J'ouvre et je demande au soldat qui se trouve devant ma porte en permanence s'il peut aller confier ma fille à Nyssa. Il hoche la tête, prend mon bébé et s'éloigne.

Quand je me rapproche d'Oliver, je me rends compte qu'il sait qu'on va parler, enfin, le moment est venu. Je reste debout, lui se lève, sans non plus s'approcher.

 _\- Tu as peut-être raison tu avais le droit de savoir. Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire._

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, il tend une main vers mon visage, mais je m'éloigne et je sais qu'a cet instant je lui fais du mal.

 _\- Me dire quoi ? Que tu étais enceinte ? Ou que tu ne sois pas sûre que je sois son père ?_

Je hausse les épaules, sachant ce que je vais répondre.

 _\- Les deux._

Je me surprends à prendre une voix douce malgré la colère que je ressens, Oliver à toujours eu cet effet sur moi, il arrive à apaiser toute situation.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si tu es son père et je ne pouvais pas venir te voir avec un bébé et..._

 _\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Félicity je t'aime et on se moque de savoir si je suis son père..._

 _\- Moi je ne m'en moque pas Oliver ! Cette petite fille me rappelle sans cesse qu'à un moment donné j'ai commis des horreurs ! Je l'aime parce que c'est ma fille, je l'ai portée pendant neuf mois et je l'ai senti grandir, mais en la regardant elle me renvoie en pleine figure ce que j'ai fait !_

Je ferme les yeux et me rappelle tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce dont je ne suis pas fière, tout ce dont j'ai honte, tout ce qui me dégoûte.

 _\- J'ai tué, je t'ai trahit, je me suis laissée toucher par d'autres que toi, j'ai pris du plaisir avec d'autres que toi ! Comment peux-tu venir me voir et me dire que le fait que tu ne sois peut-être pas son père n'est pas un problème ?_

Je vois bien qu'il s'est tendu quand j'ai reparlé du plaisir que j'avais ressenti avec cet homme, il m'en veut et je le comprends.

 _\- Mais parce que je t'aime, cette petite est une partie de toi et rien que pour ça je l'aime déjà._

Je le regarde voulant croire à ce qu'il me dit, mais une petite voix me dit que c'est trop beau qu'un jour où l'autre il se réveillera et me le reprochera.

 _\- Tu crois réellement que tu pourras vivre avec cette question dans un coin de ta tête ? Tu crois que quand elle grandira et qu'elle ne te ressemblera pas tu pourras continuer à l'aimer malgré tout ?_

 _\- J'en suis certain._

Je le vois qui tente de se rapprocher de nouveau de moi.

 _\- Moi je crois surtout que tu te voiles la face !_

Je m'éloigne ne voulant pas voir son regard blessé à cette phrase.

 _\- Félicity ne fait pas ça. Ne me rejette pas._

 _\- Je ne te rejette pas Oliver je suis réaliste. Il s'est passé trop de choses entre nous pour espérer vivre normalement. J'ai fais des erreurs, à moi de les assumer._

Il fait un grand pas vers moi et j'ai bien vu qu'il avait eu envie de me prendre dans ses bras, mais il s'est retenu.

 _\- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire cette fois ci ! Je t'ai déjà perdue une fois c'est hors de question que ça recommence !_

 _\- Ah oui et à qui la faute ?! Si j'en suis là c'est à cause de qui ?_

Je vois son visage changer et je sais qu'il peine à croire ce que je lui dit, pourtant je dois lui dire, j'en ai besoin, même s'il me déteste... Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ce que je recherche... Qu'il me déteste.

 _\- Si je suis devenue cette... Siham c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a voulut affronter Ra's et regarde où nous en sommes ?! J'ai un bébé et je ne sais même pas qui est le père ?! Ça ne me ressemble pas ! Tout ce que j'ai vécu ne me ressemble pas ! Et ça c'est uniquement de ta faute Oliver !_

 _\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire ! La Félicity que je connais ne me dirais pas des horreurs pareilles._

 _\- La Félicity que tu connaissais n'existe plus depuis qu'elle a mit les pieds ici autant t'y faire tout de suite._

Ma voix est dure et cassante, ça me fait mal de lui parler de cette façon, mais c'est mieux pour nous deux, c'est mieux qu'il parte en ayant entendu tout ça, il souffrira moins de mon absence.

 _\- Tu es sure ? Donc si je te dis que tu es autant responsable que moi dans cette histoire ça ne te blessera pas ?_

Je ne réponds rien, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

 _\- Si tu en es là c'est autant ta faute que la mienne, je t'avais demandé de m'attendre, je t'avais demandé de me faire confiance, je t'avais dis que je reviendrais ! Mais non il a fallut que tu viennes ici pour je ne sais quelle raison. Si tu es venue ici, c'est de ton plein gré ! Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi seule !_

 _\- Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire si tu penses vraiment tes paroles !_

 _\- Je le pense vraiment._

Je lui indique la porte, ça me fait mal, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, après tout c'était ce que je voulais non ? Qu'il me laisse seule avec ma fille. Je le vois me fixer, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part mais au bout d'un moment il bouge et sort de ma chambre, mes larmes coulent. Il a raison tout est de ma faute.

J'aimerais serrer ma fille contre moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, je m'avance vers mon lit et m'écroule dessus, en larmes. Je les laisse sortir encore et encore, pleurant sur tout ce que j'ai fais, sur tout ce que j'ai dis. Je m'en veux, parce que c'est moi la responsable, j'aurais dû l'attendre, il avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait revenir, je ne l'ai pas cru... J'aurais dû le faire et on en serait pas là. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, mais tout irait bien j'en suis sûre.

Et là je viens de dire toutes ces horreurs à l'homme que j'aime, à l'homme qui est prêt à tout pour me pardonner, qui est prêt à accepter ma fille sans être sûr qu'elle soit la sienne... Je suis un monstre, comment peux être aussi cruelle avec lui ?

Mes larmes coulent, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je reste ici, allongée sur ce lit, à pleurer. La porte s'ouvre et je me redresse, dans l'espoir qu'Oliver soit revenu et qu'il vienne me serrer contre lui. Mais non, c'est Nyssa.

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Oliver est passé faire ses adieux à ta fille... Il l'a appelé Nora, c'est son prénom ?_

Je hoche la tête, ma fille est dans ses bras, mais je n'ai pas de force. Elle s'approche, dépose mon bébé dans son berceau et vient vers moi.

 _\- Je ne te comprends pas._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre... Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Cet homme est resté même en sachant que tu couchais avec un homme juste à côté de sa chambre... Il aurait pu rentrer, mais il est resté, il voulait te sauver._

Je ferme les yeux en repensant à ça. Il a dû souffrir le martyre en m'entendant.

 _\- Il t'a choisi comme épouse alors qu'on aurait pu faire semblant aux yeux de mon père. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tu es restée son choix._

C'est vrai qu'on est mariés, il aurait pu choisir une autre femme, mais malgré ce que je lui ai fait, il m'a choisi moi.

 _\- Et là il vient vers toi... Il accepte ta fille tout en sachant qu'il y a une chance qu'il ne soit pas son père... Et toi tu le repousses..._

Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

 _\- Tu te dis que tu mérites d'être seule, tu as tort, personne ne le mérite. Mais tu viens de repousser le seul homme qui t'aimera en sachant toute la vérité. Un homme qui vient de dire à ta fille qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas être son père malgré tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse d'autres larmes couler.

 _\- Je fais ça pour lui..._

 _\- Non, tu crois le faire pour lui... Mais tu fais ça pour toi, car tu ne supportes pas qu'il puisse te pardonner et t'aimer malgré ce que tu as fait._

Elle soupire et retourne vers ma fille, je la vois faire un petit sourire en la regardant dormir.

 _\- Tu as réussi, il est parti... Il m'a demandé quand partais le prochain avion... Ça ne devrait pas tarder._

Elle continue de regarder Nora, je reste silencieuse quelques minutes avant de me lever et de prendre ma veste, je sais qu'il fait froid dehors et je ne sais pas où se trouve Oliver. Je dois le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je cours dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la porte qui me conduire à la piste d'atterrissage. J'entends les moteurs de l'avion et j'espère ne pas arriver trop tard, je ne peux pas le perdre, avec tout ce que je lui ai dis, je mériterais d'être seule, mais je ne peux pas... J'ai besoin de lui.

Je sors au moment où je vois l'avion décoller, j'arrive trop tard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

 _\- Oliver..._

Je tombe à genoux, les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me maudis de ce que j'ai fais. Je l'ai repoussé, car je pensais mériter d'être seule, mais j'ai besoin de lui.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas..._

Je ferme les yeux, je l'ai perdu, c'est fini, j'ai tout gâché, je sais que j'avais besoin de lui parler, mais j'aurais pu le faire de manière plus calme... Mais je l'ai perdu, définitivement.

 _\- Jamais je ne te laisserais..._

Je me retourne et je le vois, il est là, près de moi. Il n'est pas parti. Je me relève, il tend une main vers moi, mais j'hésite à le rejoindre, je lui ai dis tellement d'horreurs. Comment je pourrais aller près de lui ?

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu monter dans l'avion... Félicity... Plus jamais je ne te dirais au revoir..._

Cette fois s'en est trop, je me jette dans ses bras et les passe autour de son cou. Il enveloppe les siens autour de moi et enfoui son visage contre moi tout en posant des baisers sur ma peau.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je le sais, je t'aime aussi... Tout va bien. Je ne vous quitte plus Nora et toi... Jamais._

Je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, j'ai peur de la suite, mais je dois lui poser une dernière question. Je me détache de lui, Oliver essuie mes larmes de ses pouces.

 _\- Mais si un jour..._

 _\- Si on apprend qu'on est pas liés par le sang ?_

Je baisse les yeux et hoche la tête. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard et c'est difficile, j'ai tellement peur de ses reproches.

 _\- Je n'arrêterais pas de l'aimer pour autant... Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime..._

 _\- Tu peux faire un test... Tu pourras partir si..._

Il secoue la tête avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

 _\- Je ne veux pas faire ce foutu test... Nora est ma fille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un bout de papier me le dise._

Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle, il veut être le père de Nora, il se fiche de savoir s'il partage ses gênes... Il est son père. Mais j'ai encore une dernière peur au fond de moi. Oliver me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tu te demandes si je te pardonne ?_

Je hoche la tête avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- C'est déjà fait. Félicity, tout est fini... C'est du passé... Je t'aime Félicity, je vous aime toi et Nora... Laisse-moi être là pour vous._

 _\- Mais j'ai tué... J'ai..._

Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer ces mots, pour moi avoir couché avec cet homme est pire que d'avoir tué, j'ai trahi Oliver de la pire façon qui soit.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas toi même... J'en ai souffert c'est vrai... Mais tout va bien. Il faut que tu te pardonnes pour être heureuse._

Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Je veux te rendre heureuse, rendre Nora heureuse... Je vous aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je passe de nouveau mes bras autour de son cou et je le serre aussi fort que je peux. Oliver caresse mon dos en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Je suis épuisée, j'ai envie de dormir, Oliver le sent car il s'éloigne de moi, prend ma main et me conduit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

On rentre dans ma chambre, je me dirige aussitôt vers Nora qui se met à pleurer, je la prends dans mes bras afin de l'apaiser. Oliver s'approche et pose une main dans mon dos.

 _\- Elle a faim ?_

 _\- Je pense oui..._

Nora pleure de plus en plus. Je me tourne vers Oliver, je dois m'installer pour l'allaiter, en général je la pose sur mon lit, mais Oliver est là maintenant.

 _\- Tu vas voir papa Nora ?_

Je vois à son regard qu'il est heureux que je l'appelle ainsi. Il sourit et tend les bras, je lui dépose Nora et vais m'installer sur le lit. Nora continue de pleurer, mais j'entends Oliver lui parler avec tendresse.

 _\- Maman se prépare, tu vas manger mon bébé... Tout va bien._

Quand Oliver voit que je suis bien installée, il s'approche, s'installe sur le lit près de moi et me donne notre fille... Je souris, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est notre fille et pas que la mienne. Je prends Nora et la mets au sein, elle l'attrape avec gourmandise. Je me tourne vers Oliver qui regarde Nora manger avec appétit.

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi Oliver..._

 _\- Je ne vais nulle part. Je vous aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de se retirer, Nora continue de téter et on la regarde tous les deux. Elle est la fille d'Oliver et je ferais tout pour que jamais le doute qui plane dans ma tête ne se fasse ressentir. Je sais que ce sera difficile, que je vais devoir oublier ce que j'ai fais, oublier qu'il y a une chance que mon bébé n'ai pas été conçu par son père... Mais je vais devoir le faire afin qu'on soit heureux. Je vois Oliver qui caresse la joue de notre bébé, Nora détourne le regard vers lui, il sourit, semble heureux. C'est ce que je souhaite, qu'on le soit tous les trois, avec notre fille.

 **Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre, je voulais m'arrêter là au début, mais on m'a conseillé de continuer, donc vous allez avoir une suite ^^**

 **A votre avis Nora est la fille d'Oliver ? Je vous laisse me répondre en review ! A vendredi !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de votre fic, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je quitte la forêt en courant après une heure de jogging intensif, c'est devenu mon rituel du matin depuis quatre ans. Malgré mon changement total de vie, je n'arrive pas à dormir plus tard que six heures du matin, si je vois que tout le monde dort encore, je sors courir afin de ne pas les réveiller.

Quatre ans déjà que j'ai rejoins Félicity à Nanda Parbat, quatre ans que nous essayons d'être heureux. Les débuts n'ont pas été facile, je ne vais pas me mentir, ça ne sert à rien. Au début Félicity avait du mal à me laisser me rapprocher d'elle, m'ouvrir à elle, s'ouvrir à moi. J'ai été patient, j'ai attendu qu'elle fasse chaque premiers pas et elle a fini par y arriver. On est restés à Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa pendant huit mois, Félicity ne se sentait pas prête à quitter cet endroit, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. On y est donc restés tous les trois. Félicity, moi et Nora.

Mon amour a eu beaucoup de mal à se pardonner tout ce qu'elle a fait et à plusieurs reprises elle me l'a reproché, elle me demandait comment je pouvais lui pardonner si elle ne le pouvait pas. Je me suis répété encore et encore, on a parlé, encore et encore et à chaque fois... Elle éclatait en sanglots, dans mes bras, me suppliant de ne pas partir. Je passais des heures à la bercer afin de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne partirais. Elle avait peur que je ne fasse pas ce que je lui avais promis, que je finisse par partir, par regretter mes choix, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça ne l'est toujours pas. Je l'aime et je ne compte pas la quitter, jamais.

Et puis il y a ma petite Nora... Mon petit ange, durant les huit mois où on a vécu à Nanda Parbat, en dehors des insécurités de Félicity, j'ai dû apprendre à m'occuper d'un bébé et je dois dire que j'étais plus doué que je ne le pensais. Félicity m'a appris à changer les couches, à l'habiller rapidement afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid, à l'emmailloter... Bref toutes ces petites choses que je ne pensais pas faire un jour, j'ai dû tout apprendre. À aucun moment, je n'ai voulu abandonner, j'aime ma fille et je suis ravie de faire tout ça avec elle.

Quand on a quitté Nanda Parbat, on est retournés à Starling City, Félicity voulait revoir nos amis, elle avait des zones d'ombres dans ses souvenirs et voulaient les voir afin de les éclaircir, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme on le pensait. Ma sœur a été ravie de la rencontrer et après la surprise quand elle a vu Nora, elle a très bien accueilli Félicity, elles s'entendent très bien toutes les deux... Mais avec John, ça n'a pas été aussi simple. Au début, il a été heureux de la revoir, lui aussi a été surpris de voir notre fille, on a discutés et on est restés quelques jours... Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que John vérifie chaque geste, chaque SMS que Félicity passait... Il ne lui fait pas confiance... Il a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être redevenue la même et elle a tout entendu... En deux jours, John a réussi à la faire douter, il a failli briser les efforts qu'on avait fait pendant huit mois...

Félicity a été très mal suite à ça, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de lui, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et le voir aussi distant, aussi froid, lui a fait du mal. Elle essayait de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, John disait qu'il ne voulait pas écouter une traîtresse... Je lui en veux, John était mon meilleur ami, mais il refuse d'accorder à Félicity la chance qu'elle mérite d'avoir... Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ma femme aussi mal.

On est partis, Théa nous a aidé à trouver une maison dans cette ville qu'on adore et ou on a pris un nouveau départ et nous sommes heureux, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait l'être à ce point.

Nora grandit bien ici, elle est heureuse, elle va en maternelle et elle adore ça. En la voyant, personne ne peut s'imaginer que ses deux parents ont été brisé durant longtemps.

Je m'arrête de courir en arrivant devant ma maison, j'ouvre la porte et je souris en entendant des rires provenant de la cuisine. Je retire mon sweat que je pose sur la rampe d'escalier avant de me diriger vers ce son que j'adore.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et je vois ma femme qui essaye de faire cuire des pancakes pour Nora. Je secoue la tête, Félicity est douée dans pas mal de domaine, mais la cuisine n'est pas son fort. Ma fille regarde sa mère en grignotant des céréales au chocolat. Nora ressemble beaucoup à Félicity, elle a sa couleur naturelle et ses yeux. C'est parfait. Et quand Félicity lui attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle lui ressemble encore plus. Nora tourne la tête afin de boire du jus de fruit et me voit, elle sourit et descend de sa chaise.

 _\- Papa !_

Elle court vers moi en ouvrant les bras, je me baisse et la réceptionne en souriant, je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et me redresse en la tenant contre moi. Nora se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote quelques mots.

 _\- Papa... Maman fait des pancakes... Pourquoi ? Elle sait que c'est pas bon..._

Je souris et me penche vers son oreille à mon tour.

 _\- Chut, elle veut te faire plaisir, il va falloir tout manger._

 _\- Mais papa..._

 _\- Je vous entends tous les deux !_

Je souris, Nora aussi, elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue. Je me dirige vers Félicity, dépose Nora sur sa chaise et fais un pas vers ma femme, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et me rapproche d'elle. Elle est détendue contre moi, je pose un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre.

 _\- J'adore ta détermination..._

 _\- Un jour j'y arriverais et tu en redemanderas..._

 _\- J'en suis sûr._

Je pose un autre baiser dans son cou, Félicity éteint le gaz et se retourne dans mes bras, elle passe les siens autour de mon cou et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nora est toujours concentrée sur ses céréales, nous en profitons pour nous dire bonjour comme il se doit. On se sépare de longues secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle, on se sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu as bien couru ?_

Je pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Oui, il va faire beau. Tu vas pouvoir lui mettre la tenue que tu lui as acheté la semaine dernière._

Elle me fait un grand sourire et je vois de l'excitation dans son regard. On a été faire les boutiques la semaine dernière, pendant que Nora était à l'école et elle a littéralement craqué devant une petite robe rouge et des chaussures noires.

 _\- J'ai fini !_

Félicity pose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres et avance vers Nora qui nous regarde, elle l'aide à descendre de sa chaise et la conduit à l'étage, elle va l'aider à s'habiller et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de voir ma petite princesse dans sa nouvelle robe.

Une fois prête, on conduit Nora à l'école, on est vendredi, demain c'est le week-end, Théa et Roy viennent le passer avec nous. Nora a hâte, quand on lui a dit qu'ils venaient, elle a sauté de joie avant de demander si Nyssa venait aussi. Notre fille adore Nyssa qui essaye de venir tous les deux mois, elle a certes pris la tête de la Ligue, mais depuis qu'on a quitté Nanda Parbat, on lui manquait... Félicity s'en est rendue compte un jour, lors d'un mail, elle ne parlait pas comme d'habitude... On lui a dit de passer nous voir, elle est arrivée deux jours plus tard et est restée une semaine. Depuis elle vient dès qu'elle peut et Nora l'adore. On lui a même donné une clé de la maison afin qu'elle entre quand elle veut si on est pas là.

Théa et Roy viennent tous les mois, au moins une fois afin de nous voir. Roy a eu plus de facilité à pardonner à Félicity, il a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait commis toutes ces horreurs, mais il l'accepte telle qu'elle est et j'apprécie ça énormément.

On regarde notre fille courir vers ses amis, elle leur montre sa belle robe en nous faisant un petit signe de main. On le lui rend et elle nous sourit avant de rentrer dans l'école avec son institutrice. Félicity se blottit contre moi en soupirant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Elle grandit trop vite... Je veux qu'elle reste mon bébé..._

Je me mets à rire avant de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Elle restera toujours notre bébé... Même si elle grandit._

Une fois rentrés chez nous, je voulais commencer à préparer le dessert pour demain, mais Félicity ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Elle m'a sauté dessus, passant ses jambes autour de mon corps et me plaquant contre le mur. J'aime quand elle prend ce genre d'initiative. Au début, elle ne voulait pas qu'on ai de contact intime, elle avait peur de repenser à l'autre homme, peur que j'y repense... Elle avait peur de ne pas parvenir à oublier dans mes bras, j'ai été patient et un jour, elle m'a demandé de lui prouver que je l'aimais et que je la désirais malgré tout. Depuis ce jour-là, elle prend souvent ce genre d'initiative et j'adore.

Notre étreinte est sauvage et passionnée, comme à chaque fois, je me fige quand j'entends mon amour crier une dernière fois. Je pose mon front contre le sien et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais toujours Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Elle me sourit et réclame un autre baiser quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

 _\- Et merde..._

J'éclate de rire, lui donne un dernier baiser avant de me lever.

 _\- Il n'y a personne !_

Je me mets à rire en l'entendant, comme si elle voulait convaincre notre visiteur de repartir.

 _\- Je reviens vite._

Je la laisse dans le lit, elle me sourit en me disant qu'elle m'attend. Je souris à mon tour et quitte notre chambre afin d'aller ouvrir. Est-ce que Théa et Roy sont venus plus tôt ? Peut-être, ça leur est déjà arrivés.

J'ouvre la porte et suis surpris de voir qui se tient devant moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait un jour ici.

 _\- John ?_

 _\- Bonjour Oliver... Je peux entrer ?_

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je le laisse entrer ? Je soupire et m'efface afin de le laisser passer, je ne veux pas monter un spectacle devant chez moi. John passe devant moi en souriant.

 _\- Merci._

Je suis nerveux, Félicity est toujours en haut, à attendre que je revienne. Si elle voit John, j'ai peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Je le conduis à la cuisine et lui sert un soda.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Théa a dit qu'elle venait te voir demain. Je me suis dis que j'allais passer... Vous me manquez._

Je soupire, je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne me manquait pas, mais j'ai du mal à lui pardonner son comportement face à ma femme. Je regarde l'alliance qui trône sur mon doigt, nous nous sommes mariés légalement il y a trois ans, je ne voulais pas que notre union soit réelle uniquement à Nanda Parbat.

 _\- John... Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _\- Oliver ?_

Elle entre dans la cuisine en souriant, mais son sourire s'efface quand elle voit que John est ici. Elle s'approche de moi, je passe un bras dans son dos et la ramène près de moi, comme si je voulais la protéger, alors que je sais bien que John ne lui fera jamais rien. Je pose un baiser sur la tempe de Félicity et je sens qu'elle se détend contre moi.

 _\- Je suis venu m'excuser._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je reste froid, je lui en veux encore tellement de ce qu'il a fait.

 _\- Pour mon comportement quand vous êtes revenus. Félicity... Tu étais tellement différente, je ne pouvais pas..._

 _\- J'essayais John... De redevenir celle que j'étais... J'ai tout fait pour, mais c'est impossible. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et tous ces mois où je n'étais pas moi même... Me semblent très loin._

Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle déteste parler de ce moment. On le fait, quand on est tous les deux. Quand l'un de nous a envie de parler d'un événement marquant on le fait, sans attendre que l'autre le fasse... Au début, j'étais le seul à le faire, je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais fais durant mon absence. Mais petit à petit, elle a commencé à me parler, je sais tout ce qu'elle a dû faire, ça a été dur de l'écouter, mais elle avait besoin de tout dévoiler, je ne l'ai pas jugé, jamais je ne le ferais, tout comme elle ne m'a pas jugé non plus.

 _\- Je savais quand on est revenus, que ce ne serait pas facile... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais celui qui rendrait les choses plus difficiles._

 _\- J'avais raison de douter._

Je veux prendre la parole, mais mon amour serre mon bras.

 _\- Tu avais raison de penser que j'avais changé, car c'est le cas. Mais tu as eu tort de douter de moi et de ce que je voulais... Je voulais que tu crois en moi, comme tu l'as toujours fais et tu n'en a pas été capable._

Elle s'éloigne de moi et tourne les talons, je m'avance vers elle et la conduit dans le salon, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je m'occupe de lui..._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air et elle adore s'entraîner au grand air. L'entraînement... C'est une nouvelle chose que l'on partage elle et moi, tous les jours pendant une heure, on s'entraîne tous les deux. Elle est douée, je ne vais pas dire le contraire et je me sens plus rassurée pour sa sécurité de savoir qu'elle est capable de se défendre si elle sort seule.

Une fois ma femme sortie, je retourne vers John.

 _\- Rentre à Starling John._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Non, rentre, j'ai vu les infos. Un type fait vivre l'enfer en ville, ils ont besoin de toi. Rentre._

 _\- Je suis venu m'excuser... J'ai quelque chose pour toi._

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il a à me donner. Il plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort une enveloppe qu'il me tend.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il soupire sans répondre, je n'ouvre pas l'enveloppe, je veux qu'il me dise de lui même ce que c'est.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie sans avoir la réponse... J'ai fais faire un test..._

 _\- Tu as fais quoi ?! Qui t'a permis de faire ça ?!_

Je me braque avant de froisser la lettre et de la jeter dans le broyeur, je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire ce test et je ne lui demande même pas. Il n'avait pas le droit !

 _\- Comment tu peux oser mêler ma fille à ça ? Tu n'as aucun droit !_

 _\- Oliver... Quand vous êtes revenus à Starling, quand Nora avait quelques mois... Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu avais dis. Félicity a couché avec un autre gars peu avant toi... Nora..._

 _\- Nora est ma fille... Un bout de papier ne changera jamais ça._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne pas être sûr ?_

Il commence à m'énerver, il voulait sans doute bien faire, mais c'est tout l'inverse.

 _\- John, s'il te plaît... Va-t-en !_

 _\- Oliver... Tu as le droit de savoir._

Je ferme les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre, Félicity est en train de frapper contre le mannequin, je ne veux pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à dire. Pas maintenant que nous sommes tellement heureux.

 _\- Nora..._

 _\- Est ma fille... Même si elle n'est pas de moi._

Je me tourne vers John qui semble surpris de ce que je dis...

 _\- Tu le savais ?_

 _\- Depuis près de deux ans... Mais ça ne change rien._

Il y a deux ans, nous sommes allés à Starling pour l'anniversaire de Théa. On a passé une très bonne soirée, jusqu'à ce que Nora ai une poussée de fièvre. On arrivait pas à la faire baisser, alors on a été à l'hôpital. Ils l'ont examiné et lui ont fait une prise de sang afin de voir si elle souffrait d'une infection. Je regardais la femme que j'aime qui tenait la main de ma fille en attendant les résultats. J'ai vu le médecin approcher et il m'a fait signe de venir. J'ai embrassé ma fille et ai quitté sa chambre.

 **Flash Back**

Je ferme la porte avec délicatesse afin de ne pas réveiller Nora et je me tourne vers le médecin. Il semble inquiet.

 _\- Elle va bien ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'elle... Elle ne va pas..._

 _\- Non, Nora va bien, je vous le promets._

Je soupire de soulagement, elle va bien, je suis rassuré, dieu merci ma fille va bien.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Je dois vous dire... Les résultats de la prise de sang ont révélé..._

Je secoue la tête, sachant très bien ce qu'il a à me dire, ce médecin m'a soigné plus d'une fois quand j'étais jeune et je savais qu'en faisant cette prise de sang à ma fille, il saurait la vérité.

 _\- Ne dites rien... J'ai compris..._

Je regarde par la porte, ma fille est toujours endormie, la perfusion plantée dans son bras, ma femme lui tenant la main. Je suis choqué d'apprendre la vérité, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite... Mais ça ne change rien, comme je le pensais il y a deux ans, savoir la vérité ne change rien de ce que je ressens pour ma fille. Ce résultat ne peut pas entacher tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

 _\- Ne dites rien à ma femme... Elle ne va pas s'en remettre..._

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Je savais qu'il y avait un risque... Mais ça ne change rien... Nora est ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout. Un test ne changera jamais ça._

Le médecin me sourit et me tend la main que je serre avec plaisir.

 _\- Votre fille ira bien, je vous le promets. Elle pourra rentrer dans deux jours._

 _\- Merci._

Je lui souris, je suis heureux de savoir que ma fille va bien, plus de peur que de mal. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Je rentre dans la chambre, Félicity se tourne vers moi, elle semble inquiète. Je me rapproche en souriant et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- On pourra bientôt rentrer avec elle._

Elle sourit et se tourne de nouveau vers notre fille qui dort à poings fermés. Tout ce que j'ai dis au médecin, je le pensais. Nora est ma fille, je l'ai aimé pendant deux ans et je continuerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je comprends enfin mon père qui a pu élever la fille de Malcolm en sachant la vérité. Aimer son enfant est plus fort qu'une question d'Adn, plus fort qu'un lien de sang... Je suis son papa... Personne ne me fera jamais douter de ça. Personne ne me retirera ce titre.

 **Fin Flash Back**

On est rentrés avec Nora quatre jours plus tard et rien a changé. Félicity ne sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, je ne veux pas que ses doutes et ses incertitudes remontent à la surface. Mais là John revient et me balance à en pleine tête.

 _\- Tu as dépassé les bornes ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mêlé de ça._

 _\- Je pensais..._

Je lève un doigt vers lui, je suis tellement furieux contre lui !

 _\- Tu dois penser que ça partais d'une bonne intention, mais tu as eu tort. Depuis notre retour tu n'as fais qu'avoir tort !_

J'inspire un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Tu as douté de ma femme, douté qu'elle ne pourrait pas redevenir la même sans chercher à apprécier celle qu'elle était devenue... Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est parfaite comme elle est et je ne veux pas qu'elle change._

John tente de nouveau de parler, mais je l'en empêche.

 _\- Et tu oses te pointer chez moi, dans ma maison, devant ma femme que tu refuses d'accepter... Pour me menacer avec un test de paternité ? Je ne te reconnais plus John !_

 _\- J'essaye de te protéger, c'est tout._

 _\- Mais de quoi ? De ma femme ? De ma fille ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

Je secoue la tête avant de passer devant lui.

 _\- Rentre chez toi... Et ne revient pas._

Je quitte la maison et me dirige vers le jardin, j'ai besoin de voir ma femme. Félicity n'est pas là, je la cherche du regard, mai je ne la vois pas. Merde où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a entendu ? Non pitié ! Tout ? mais pas ça ! Elle ne doit pas savoir la vérité, il ne le faut pas ! Ça va la briser et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'aider à se relever...

Je retourne dans la maison et soupire de soulagement en entendant la douche couler. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain qui se situe au rez de chaussé, j'ouvre la porte et je distingue ma femme sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'hésite, est-ce que je rentre ? Et si elle a bien entendu ? Et si... Si un jour elle apprenait la vérité et qu'elle savait que je ne lui avais rien dit ? Est-ce qu'elle m'en voudrait ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

Elle sait que je suis là, mais je n'ose pas répondre. Je pose une main sur la paroi de douche, je vois sa main faire de même et se poser sur la mienne.

 _\- Tu as lu le résultat ?_

Mon cœur rate un battement... Elle a entendu... Elle sait ce que John a apporté. Elle coupe l'eau, sans ouvrir la porte de la douche.

 _\- Non..._

Ce mot quitte mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille. Je dois lui dire la vérité, elle ne mérite pas que je lui cache, ça fait deux ans déjà, ça a trop duré.

 _\- Mais je le sais... Depuis deux ans... Depuis sa fièvre..._

La porte ne s'ouvre pas, je pense qu'elle est inquiète de ce qui va se passer, de ce que je vais dire... Mais je n'ai qu'une envie, la serrer contre moi et lui dire que Nora est ma fille malgré les résultats.

 _\- Je le sais aussi..._

Quoi ? Je fronce les sourcils, surpris qu'elle me dise ça. Elle sait la vérité ? Comment est-ce possible ?

 _\- Je le sais aussi depuis ce jour-là... Les portes étaient fines... Je vous ai entendu parler toi et le médecin..._

Elle n'ouvre pas la porte, pourtant j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse, mais je la laisse prendre son temps.

 _\- Et ça ne change rien..._

 _\- Je sais... Ce jour-là tu es parti chercher des vêtements pour Nora... Quand tu es revenu, Nora s'est levée et a tendu ses bras vers toi, tu as souris et tu l'as serrée contre toi... C'est là que j'ai compris, que malgré mes peurs... Rien ne changerait le fait que tu l'aimes._

Je souris en me souvenant de ce moment. Nora a passé ses bras autour de mon cou en me serrant, elle était encore fiévreuse, mais moins que la veille.

 _\- Nora est mon bébé... Ma petite princesse... Je l'aime autant que je t'aime... Jamais ça ne changera._

 _\- Je le sais... Tu es son papa... C'est vrai que j'avais peur que tu changes en sachant la vérité... Mais je t'ai vu avec elle et j'ai su que rien ne changerais jamais._

Je soupire, j'ai vraiment envie de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Oliver..._

Je fronce les sourcils tout en ouvrant la porte de la douche.

 _\- De quoi ?_

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander si je lui en veux de ne pas être le géniteur de Nora, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit le cas et je n'y pense jamais...

 _\- De ne pas t'avoir dit que je savais... Je le voulais, mais..._

Je rentre dans la douche, me fichant d'être mouillé, me fichant que mes vêtements collent à ma peau. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Et je te signale que je ne t'ai rien dit non plus... On sait toute la vérité maintenant... Tous les deux... Et tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on ignore totalement cette partie de notre vie et qu'on continue d'être aussi heureux que nous le sommes._

Elle me sourit, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son front au mien.

 _\- On sera toujours heureux._

Je souris avant d'entrer un peu plus dans la douche, il reste du temps avant que Nora ne finisse l'école. Je plaque ma femme contre la paroi, bien décidé à lui démontrer encore et encore que je l'aime plus que tout et que rien ne changera ça.

Félicity reprend sa respiration, le dos toujours collé au mur de la douche, elle est trempée et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de l'eau. Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la douche.

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! Nyssa marraine est venue me chercher !_

Je souris et me tourne vers ma femme.

 _\- Je te laisse reprendre une douche, je vais accueillir notre petit monstre._

Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Je me rhabille avec un jogging et un sweat avant de rejoindre ma fille qui mange ses cookies avec son verre de lait. Nyssa est assise près d'elle. On espérait qu'elle puisse aller la chercher, si son avion arrivait à l'heure, il n'y aurait pas de soucis et à ce que je vois, tout va bien et Nora a l'air heureuse de voir sa marraine. Au début je voulais que ce soit ma sœur la marraine de notre fille, mais Félicity tenait à ce que ce soit Nyssa, ma sœur ne l'a pas mal pris et puis Roy est son parrain.

 _\- Ta fille aura ma peau... Elle m'a convaincu de lui acheter un beignet..._

 _\- Mais Nyssa, toi aussi tu en as mangé un !_

J'éclate de rire, Nora est une vraie petite gourmande quand il s'agit de sucrerie et je sais que quand Nyssa est là, elle la gâte beaucoup trop, mais je sais qu'elle compense ce manque qu'elle a eu étant enfant, je ne lui en veux pas.

 _\- Elle est où maman ?_

 _\- Elle arrive._

En effet, je n'ai pas besoin de dire plus que Félicity descend les marches et vient embrasser notre fille avant d'enlacer Nyssa. Je suis heureux, que pourrais-je demander de plus que ce que j'ai déjà ? J'ai une femme magnifique que j'aime plus que tout, qui va de mieux en mieux chaque jours bien que je sache qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais la même qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'en aime davantage.

J'ai une petite fille adorable, qui ressemble de plus en plus à sa maman, qui me fait fondre par un sourire, qui me fait rire en écorchant ses mots et en me faisant ses grimaces enfantines. Qui me fait rêver à un avenir radieux, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais le droit à tant de bonheur avec tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que j'avais vécu, mais Félicity et Nora, passent leur temps à me rappeler qu'elles m'aiment, que je les aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, l'heure sombre que nous avons traversé il y a quelques années, est aujourd'hui loin derrière nous.

 **Voilà, vous savez la vérité, est-ce que vous me détestez ? Cette fic était tellement sombre, qu'il fallait que ça se finisse ainsi. Il y a aura une suite lundi, si vous êtes sage ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Merci de vos reviews ^^**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je soupire en posant le petit objet sur le bord du lavabo. Négatif. J'ai été acheter ce test ce matin, j'avais du retard, quelques jours seulement, j'ai voulu vérifier et non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Je ne sais pas... On a jamais parlé d'avoir un autre enfant avec Oliver. Nous sommes heureux comme ça, enfin je pense... Nora est parfaite. Oliver s'approche de moi et pose un baiser sur ma tempe.

 _\- La prochaine fois peut-être._

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il veuille un autre enfant. Quand je lui ai dis que je pensais être enceinte, il s'est figée, comme s'il avait peur du résultat. Je pensais que ce n'était pas le bon moment, alors je suis allée acheter un test à la pharmacie. Je suis revenue vingt minutes plus tard, Nora est dans le jardin avec Nyssa.

Je regarde de nouveau le test sans savoir si je suis déçue, non je ne crois pas... Je ne veux pas d'un enfant sans l'avoir désiré, je ne veux pas d'un autre « accident ».

 _\- Tu en veux un ?_

Il s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma joue et me force à lever les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Bien sûr... Avoir un second petit ange. J'en rêve. Pas toi ? Parce que si tu ne veux pas, ça me va aussi... Nora est parfaite._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste..._

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, pourtant je dois le faire... C'est une sorte de règle que l'on a entre nous, quand on a besoin de parler, on le fait, sinon on cogite et rien ne sort jamais de bon. On cauchemarde, on évite l'autre et il ne faut pas. Il faut parler. J'inspire un bon coup et je me lance.

 _\- Je n'ai pas voulu Nora, je ne regrette rien... Mais je ne veux pas tomber enceinte... Sans qu'on l'ait décidé tous les deux... Tu comprends ?_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse avec tendresse, je veux approfondir, mais il me relâche malgré un gémissement de mécontentement de ma part.

 _\- Je comprends... Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Si tu tombes enceinte, je serais heureux et je sais que toi aussi... Sans parler de Nora, elle sera une super grande sœur._

 _\- Je veux un bébé..._

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de m'embrasser, sa langue trouvant aussitôt la mienne, on reste ainsi un moment, à nous embrasser, sans chercher à aller plus loin, notre fille n'est pas loin et risque de nous chercher. On finit par se séparer, à bout de souffle, mon mari me garde dans ses bras tout en souriant.

 _\- Donc... On va avoir un bébé ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- On va avoir un bébé..._

On quitte la salle de bain au bout d'une demi heure après avoir jeté le test à la poubelle. Celui-ci est négatif, j'espère que le prochain sera positif.

 _\- Maman ! Papa ! Théa et Roy sont là !_

Je souris, on a pas eu le temps de faire grand chose ce matin qu'ils sont déjà là. On va au rez-de chaussé, Roy tient Nora dans ses bras qui a passé ses petits bras autour de son cou. C'est fou ce que notre fille est sociable, elle adore quand on ils viennent nous rendre visite. Théa s'approche de nous et nous enlace chacun notre tour. Elle m'a manqué, on se voit souvent via ma tablette, mais ce n'est pas pareil que quand elle vient. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne sont pas venus, environ trois mois, mais on comprend, avec la ville à protéger et tout le reste, ils ne peuvent pas venir comme ils veulent.

Le déjeuner se passe à merveille, on parle de tout et de rien, Nora prend souvent la parole en racontant comment ça se passe à l'école, elle parle de ses amis, de ses cours de natation, elle nous montre même comment elle saute dans l'eau, même si elle reste à table. Plusieurs fois on a dû lui dire de se calmer car elle a failli renverser son verre d'eau.

Elle est heureuse de les voir, mais je n'aime pas quand elle s'énerve à table, après elle est barbouillée et se plaint d'avoir mal au ventre.

Après le repas, tout le monde sort dans le jardin afin de digérer. Je reste dans la cuisine afin de préparer le goûter, des cookies au chocolat, si je parviens à ne pas les faire cramer... Ce qui est mission quasi-impossible.

 _\- Tu veux un coup de main ?_

Je me tourne et souris en voyant Théa, je hoche la tête et accepte son aide avec plaisir, elle sait que je ne suis pas douée en cuisine. Je sors les ingrédients et les pose sur le plan de travail. Théa sort un saladier et commence à ajouter les ingrédients à l'intérieur... À la regarder, ça m'a l'air simple, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas.

 _\- Tu as l'air différente... En bien je te rassure._

Théa me sourit avant de rajouter les pépites de chocolat dans la pâte à cookies. Je lui rends son sourire tout en hochant la tête.

 _\- Ton frère et moi savons..._

 _\- Oh... À propos de Nora ?_

Je hoche la tête, la nervosité me gagne quand même... Comment va réagir Théa en apprenant la vérité. Oliver a voulu dire à sa sœur qu'on avait un doute, parce qu'il ne veut plus rien lui cacher, il ne veut pas la perdre, j'ai compris et j'ai accepté. Théa n'a jamais rien dit, elle adore Nora et je sais que c'est réciproque... Mais maintenant...

 _\- Je pense que ton silence en dis long..._

Elle est déçue, je le savais, je n'ose pas croiser son regard, qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi ? Je veux m'éloigner, mais elle me retient par le bras avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis désolée Félicity... Tu dois te sentir mal..._

Je lui rends son étreinte, on reste ainsi un long moment, c'est elle qui s'excuse ? On fini par se séparer, sans avoir échangé un seul mot.

 _\- Je ne suis pas mal... Je veux dire, je m'en suis voulue quand je l'ai su... Mais j'avais surtout peur qu'Oliver change vis à vis d'elle..._

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je les vois s'amuser tous les deux, Nora a pris le tuyau d'arrosage et arrose son père qui ne fait rien pour l'éviter. Elle rit. Ils rient. Théa me regarde avant de soupirer.

 _\- Changer quoi ? Il l'aime, il l'a toujours fait... Ça ne changera pas._

Je la regarde, surprise de ce qu'elle me dit, je fronce les sourcils cherchant le mensonge. Elle me sourit et s'essuie les mains.

 _\- Quand il a su que tu avais accouché, il a hésité à venir te rejoindre... Mais je lui ai fais comprendre qu'il l'aimait déjà, il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais il l'aimait déjà... Mon père n'était pas mon père... Pourtant il m'a aimé... Et j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, mais je l'aime aussi, malgré tout..._

Elle tourne le regard vers la fenêtre, j'en fais de même et cette fois c'est Oliver qui a le tuyau et qui arrose Nora qui court en rond afin de l'éviter.

 _\- Quand on les regarde comme ça, c'est évident qu'ils s'aiment... Ce lien... Ou plutôt, ce non lien... Ne change rien. Oliver aime Nora et elle l'adore tout autant..._

 _\- Je le sais..._

Je suis sérieuse, rien ne changera jamais entre Oliver, Nora et moi.

 _\- C'est à cause de John... Que tout remonte à la surface..._

Je la vois qui fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ce que je lui dis.

 _\- Il est passé hier... Il voulait s'excuser, au début, je voulais bien l'écouter... Mais il a commencé à parler de choses... Dont on ne voulait pas parler._

Je lui raconte sa visite en essayant de ne rien oublier, je jette de temps un œil dehors, Oliver s'amuse toujours avec Nora, Roy est avec eux et Nyssa reste en retrait. Elle aime être avec nous, mais n'est pas à l'aise quand il s'agit de réunions de famille. Parfois, Nora court et se cache derrière elle avant de repartir. J'aime les voir ainsi, ils sont heureux et je ne veux pas que ça change.

 _\- Je veux juste qu'il comprenne... Que ça ne le regarde pas... C'est notre vie, notre famille._

 _\- Je suis d'accord..._

Je regarde Théa qui sourit en voyant Roy qui tient Nora pour que son père puisse l'attraper. Deux contre une enfant de quatre ans... Ils exagèrent quand même.

 _\- Quand on est en ville... On ne se voit pas souvent... Sauf quand on travaille... On ne parle jamais de vous... Il vous en veut, ne vous fait plus confiance._

 _\- Ça m'est égal. Ma famille est là... S'il ne veut pas en faire partie, c'est son choix._

Elle me sourit avant d'enfourner les cookies.

 _\- On a décidé d'avoir un autre bébé..._

Théa se retourne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'approche de moi et vient m'enlacer. Je lui rends cette étreinte avec plaisir... Au début de mon retour, je n'aimais pas les contacts, seul Oliver pouvait me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas, c'était étrange, avec le temps, je me sentais plus à l'air, ça a commencé par Théa, puis Roy et maintenant je suis à l'aise avec tout le monde et j'accepte les étreintes des autres avec plaisir.

 _\- Je suis si contente, une autre nièce ou un neveu à gâter !_

Je souris, elle est pas croyable, j'avoue qu'elle me surprend chaque jours en gâtant Nora de cette façon, jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Théa ainsi. Mais elle l'est et je sais qu'elle adore sa nièce et c'est réciproque. Je sais qu'elle aimera tout autant notre second bébé.

 **Un an plus tard**

J'ai mes deux mains posées sur mon ventre alors que j'inspire profondément, les contractions commencent à être de plus en plus rapprochée. Oliver a déposé Nora chez la voisine, madame Jefferson, elle est nourrice et s'occupe de deux enfants dans la journée, elle nous a proposé de garder Nora le moment venu, on a accepté, c'est une femme connue dans le quartier, elle a gardé des enfants toute sa vie.

Je souris en sentant la contraction passer. Il nous a fallu un peu plus de trois mois pour que je tombe enceinte, on y prêtait pas attention à vrai dire, on s'était mis d'accord que notre bébé arriverait quand il le souhaiterait. Quand j'ai annoncé à Oliver que j'étais enceinte, il a été ravi et Nora encore plus, elle a sauté partout en disant qu'elle voulait un petit frère et pas une petite sœur... Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, elle nous a dit qu'elle était la princesse de son papa et que pour ne pas qu'il y ai de jaloux... Je devais avoir un petit prince.

Elle si innocente et je dois dire que moi aussi j'aimerais un petit garçon. Avoir un mini-nous qui ressemble à Oliver, ce sera parfait... Bon je serais heureuse avec une fille aussi, mais un petit garçon... Je secoue la tête, je suis sûre que c'est un petit garçon... On a pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé, on voulait avoir la surprise.

 _\- Je suis là._

Oliver arrive vers moi, presque en courant. Je souris, il a l'air tellement inquiet, pourtant le médecin nous a dit que tout allait bien. Le bébé s'est très bien développé et il est en pleine forme.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Je commence à avoir mal, mais c'est supportable. On y va ?_

Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer.

 _\- Je vais chercher la valise et on y va._

Il se redresse et file dans notre chambre en courant, je souris et repose mes mains sur mon ventre.

 _\- On a une vie paisible bébé... Mais ton papa est toujours aussi nerveux._

Je m'entends courir à l'étage et je souris encore plus.

 _\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, en temps normal, il est plus calme... Mais il s'inquiète toujours dès que ça nous concerne, ta sœur et moi... Et pour toi ce sera pareil._

 _\- C'est bon j'ai tout !_

Il part sans que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit afin de ranger la valise dans le coffre, je me lève et soupire, assis c'est moins douloureux. Oliver arrive vers moi et me soutient avant qu'on ne prenne la direction de la sortie.

 _\- Nora va bien ?_

 _\- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, madame Jefferson lui expliquera tout demain._

 _\- Ok... J'espère que ça va aller._

Il pose un baiser sur ma tempe et on file vers l'hôpital.

Le trajet se fait en silence, j'aimerais parler à Oliver, mais j'essaye de me concentrer afin de gérer les contractions et je dois dire que je m'en sors pas mal... Quand j'ai accouché de Nora, j'étais toute seule, j'envoyais balader tout le monde, même Nyssa, je m'en suis voulue après, mais je pensais ne pas mériter d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Oliver ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et j'ai peur qu'il se sente obligé de partir, de s'éloigner le temps de la naissance et je ne veux pas... Si je dis des mots que je ne pense pas, je vais en souffrir.

La voiture s'arrête et j'entends Oliver quitter la voiture, je tourne la tête vers lui et le suis du regard afin de s'assurer qu'il vient vers moi. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, merde, pourquoi ça me fait ça ?!Oliver me voit et pose ses mains sur mes joues alors que je me trouve debout devant lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tout va bien... Je suis là mon amour... Tout va bien._

 _\- J'ai... Je suis..._

Je ne trouve même pas mes mots...

 _\- Je le sais... Mais cette fois tout est différent. Cette fois, je suis là et je ne compte pas te quitter d'une semelle._

 _\- Promis ?_

Cette question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille. Je me mords la lèvre, je m'en veux de dire ça parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas me laisser.

 _\- Hey... Regarde-moi._

Je lève les yeux vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Oliver m'embrasse tendrement alors que je lutte contre une contraction qui me vrille le ventre.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que j'aurais aimé être là, avec toi... Avec vous. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et je n'en suis pas moins heureux..._

Il pose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres et me sourit avant de poser une main sur mon ventre qui se durcit sous l'effet des contractions.

 _\- Notre bébé est là et j'ai hâte de le tenir dans mes bras, autant que j'avais hâte de tenir Nora._

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Bien... Maintenant que tout est clair mon amour, on va rentrer dans cet hôpital afin d'accueillir notre petit trésor._

Je me redresse afin de l'embrasser, mais une contraction me vrille le ventre et je ne peux que me blottir contre mon mari. Oliver me soutient et me masse le dos afin d'apaiser la douleur. Une fois la contraction passée, on reprend la direction de l'hôpital, bien décidé à faire naître notre petit ange.

Une heure après, je suis en salle de travail, les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses et de plus en plus fréquentes, mais j'ai refusée, je n'ai plus cette phobie des aiguilles depuis mon lavage de cerveau par Ra's, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai eu Nora sans péridurale, je n'en veux pas pour mon deuxième bébé. Une Sage-Femme entre dans la pièce, elle sourit et s'approche de moi, Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front alors qu'elle m'examine.

 _\- Bien, vous allez pouvoir pousser. La tête est engagée._

 _\- Enfin..._

Je soupire de soulagement, je vais bientôt pouvoir tenir mon bébé. Oliver me sourit, me prend la main et me demande de la serrer aussi fort que je peux, quitte à la lui briser. Je souris avant de me tourner vers lui.

 _\- Je vais faire attention, promis._

 _\- Je ne plaisante pas, tu peux la briser si ça te soulage._

Je souris en hochant la tête, même si je sais que je n'en ferais rien.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Il sourit et m'embrasse avant de me dire qu'il m'aime aussi. Je pousse dès que la contraction se fait sentir, tout en me redressant, j'essaye de ne pas crier, mais merde ce que ça fait mal... Est-ce que j'ai crié comme ça aussi à la naissance de Nora ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... Mais j'ai l'impression de mieux supporter avec Oliver à mes côtés. Je pousse une demi douzaine de fois avant d'entendre un cri qui déchire tout ce qui nous entoure, un cri que j'aime déjà de toute mon âme. Je tends les bras afin qu'on me donne mon bébé et la Sage-Femme n'attend pas avant de le poser contre moi et de placer le drap sur nous.

 _\- Félicitation, c'est un garçon._

Je pose mes mains sur mon fils, des larmes aux yeux, un petit garçon. On a un petit garçon. Je me tourne vers Oliver et sourit en voyant autant de larmes dans ses yeux que dans les miens. Il pose une main sur notre fils et un baiser sur sa tête avant de se rapprocher de moi et de m'embrasser à mon tour.

 _\- Il est beau... Il est parfait._

Je ne dis rien, mais je pense la même chose. La Sage-Femme s'approche de mon bébé, je l'enlace, comme si je voulais le protéger.

 _\- Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques minutes ?_

Je ne veux pas, je regarde mon bébé qui a arrêté de pleurer. C'est mon fils, il doit rester avec moi...

 _\- Je vais faire ses soins, je vous le ramène tout de suite._

Je finis par accepter, Oliver va avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il le quitte des yeux. Un médecin s'occupe de moi, mais je ne fais pas attention à lui, je ne fais que regarder la porte en espérant voir revenir mon mari et notre fils au plus vite. Le médecin me dit que je vais être conduite dans une chambre d'ici peu, qu'il y a beaucoup de travail et que la salle de naissance doit être libre. Je comprends, tout ce que j'espère c'est que je vais vite revoir mon bébé.

Je suis conduite à une chambre, allongée dans un lit, je leur ai dit que je pouvais marcher, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je suis agréablement surprise de trouver Oliver qui m'attend, il tient notre bébé dans ses bras et sourit en me voyant arriver. Notre fils est emmitouflé dans une couverture d'hôpital. On en a pris une bien plus jolie dans la valise. Le brancardier installe mon lit correctement et me redresse un peu afin que je sois en position assise. Je tends les bras vers Oliver qui s'approche et dépose notre fils dans mes bras. Mon mari s'installe près de moi et pose une main sur la tête de notre bébé. Quand je le regarde, je souris, il est parfait.

 _\- Il ressemble à Nora..._

 _\- Oui, je trouve aussi._

Je pose un baiser sur son front alors qu'il commence à s'agiter, est-ce qu'il a faim ? Oliver le prend dans ses bras afin que je me prépare pour l'installer. Une fois prête, il me le rend et je le mets près de mon sein qu'il attrape aussitôt. Oliver caresse sa petite joue et souris.

 _\- Aaron..._

Je lève les yeux vers mon mari en souriant, on a trouvé ce prénom depuis un moment. Aaron pour un garçon et Rena pour une petite fille.

 _\- Oui... Aaron Oliver Queen._

Je tenais à ce que son deuxième prénom soit celui de son papa, j'ai lutté pendant des semaines avant qu'il n'accepte, mais il a fini par céder.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Oliver n'est plus là, je ne m'inquiète pas, il m'a dit avant que je ne m'endorme, qu'il irait chercher Nora afin qu'elle vienne rencontrer son petit frère. Je me redresse et sourit en voyant mon bébé qui dort dans son berceau, il a mangé il y a deux heures, il ne devrait pas tarder à réclamer. Je rapproche son petit lit et le prend dans mes bras tout en posant un baiser sur sa tête.

 _\- Coucou mon trésor. Papa est parti chercher ta grande sœur. Tu verras, c'est la meilleure, elle a hâte de te rencontrer._

Je nourri mon fils avant de le changer et de l'habiller. Je mets les vêtements que Nora a choisi. On a tout fait pour qu'elle s'implique dans ma grossesse, elle a choisi les premiers vêtements qu'il porterait. Un pyjama bleu foncé avec un ours blanc dessus, je dois dire qu'il est adorable ce petit pyjama.

 _\- Voilà mon bébé... Tu es tout propre._

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre frapper, je reconnais la petite main qui l'a fait. Ma grande fille vient d'arriver. La porte s'ouvre et Nora court vers moi, je lâche Aaron d'un bras et enlace ma fille qui a l'air heureuse de me voir.

 _\- Ça été mon ange ?_

 _\- Oui... C'est mon petit frère ?_

 _\- Oui... Aaron._

Elle sourit en le regardant, Oliver arrive vers moi et m'embrasse avec tendresse alors que notre fille semble en admiration devant son petit frère. Je me laisse aller contre mon mari, je suis heureuse... Je pense que je me sentirais toujours un peu coupable de ce que j'ai fais quand j'étais à Nanda Parbat, mais ce n'est qu'une partie infime de ce que je ressens, l'amour que ressens pour mon mari et pour mes enfants est infiniment plus fort et il efface cette culpabilité.

J'écoute Nora qui parle à son frère, elle lui parle de notre maison. Oliver me serre contre lui et pose un baiser dans mon cou. Il n'a pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot, je sais à quoi il pense, il sait à quoi je pense. Nos erreurs du passé ne compte pas, elles font parties de notre passé, d'une autre vie qui n'existe plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous, notre famille, notre fille, notre fils, notre bonheur. On aura toujours des moments où nos zones d'ombres referont surface, mais nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre et on le sera toujours.

Oliver me relâche et prend Aaron de mon bras libre, il me sourit et demande à Nora de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle le fait sans hésiter, je monte les barrières de sécurité et monte sur le lit près d'elle, Oliver dépose Aaron dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui sourit. Je la laisse faire, elle est calme, elle le regarde, tout est parfait. Oliver monte sur le lit, près de moi, il m'enlace tendrement alors que je fais de même avec notre fille.

Mon mari me souffle dans l'oreille à quel point il m'aime et qu'il est heureux avec nous trois, je me tourne vers lui et souris en lui disant que moi aussi. Notre passé ne viendra jamais gâcher notre bonheur, je le sais, notre heure sombre s'est terminée le jour où Oliver est venu me rejoindre à Nanda Parbat, quand j'ai eu Nora, à partir de cet instant, j'ai su que tout irait pour le mieux même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, pensant ne pas mériter être heureuse après tout ce que j'avais fais... Mais il est venu me chercher, il m'a aimé malgré tout et il continuera à jamais. Tout comme je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai accepté mes erreurs et mes faiblesses et chaque jour depuis nos retrouvailles, Oliver en fait une force, ma force, notre force et nos enfants la renforce à chaque secondes.

Je regarde les trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et je me dis que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je recommencerais sans hésiter afin de goûter au bonheur d'être la femme d'Oliver Queen et la mère de ses enfants.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Et de la fic en entier ? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas plu à tout le monde, je le comprends, elle est sacrément sombre quand même ^^**

 **Je n'ai plus de fic sous le coude pour le moment, je me concentre sur mon roman qui avance plus que bien, histoire en 5 tomes, quatre sont écrits et j'ai écrit cinq chapitres de la dernière partie, donc je ne pense pas trop aux fics pour le moment, mais ne vous en faite pas, si j'ai une idée, je vous l'écrirais, d'ailleurs si vous avez une idée, dites-le moi, je serais pitetre inspirée ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, en attendant, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
